His Modern Day Angel
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Lessons on Love. It’s been eight years since Erik left and Stephanie’s heart is broken. But when Fate intervenes once more with the past, will she find a new love or will the separation of time keep them apart? OCOC, EC.
1. Star Crossed Lovers

Rated: PG-13 (T)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Sequel to Lessons on Love. It's been eight years since Erik left and Stephanie's heart is broken. But when Fate intervenes once more with the past, will she find a new love or will the separation of time keep them apart? OCOC, EC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Phantom, but I do own Stephanie and Etienne.

A/N: The tale is back again! I wasn't planning on a sequel, but the characters came back demanding for a better closure and some romance. And here it is!

I strongly recommend reading _Lessons on Love _first to get a better sense of the background story and characters.

And I would like to point out that this and LOL are **_fictional_**! **_FICTIONAL_**! I am not implying that all people with mismatched eyes are treated wrongly. But for the sake of the story and characters, Stephanie was treated horribly as a child. If anyone has a problem with that then please don't read if you're only going to comment about it. This is meant to be entertaining.

Now without further ado, here's the first chapter!

His Modern-Day Angel

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

**Chapter 1: Star-Crossed Lovers**

"_Christine, I love you…"_

Twenty-four year old Stephanie Larson gazed dreamily as Erik sang his heartfelt love declaration to the young soprano. Breathing deeply, she reached over to turn off the CD player for the radio to play. As Natasha Bedingfield poured from the speakers, Stephanie sighed.

"At least someone had a happy ending," she muttered, as she drove to her parking spot outside her apartment. Turning off the ignition, she looked up into the rearview mirror, a ghost of a smile flitted across her lips. "I miss you Erik. I truly do."

It was hard to believe that eight years had passed since the Phantom had stumbled into her life, virtually changing everything she had once known. In her heart, Stephanie believed that when Erik had returned to his World he took her advice and married Christine. Not a day has gone by when she often thought about her dear friend and what had transpired in the past years. She hoped for some kind of sign to let her know what happened, but nothing new changed in the ending of the movie.

Nonetheless, Stephanie was optimistic about Erik's future. It had to have worked since she was with Dan…

Opening the door, Stephanie was greeted by a lethargic Harper. His wild, youthful age had depleted him from his energy but the Jack Russell Terrier managed a good race now and then.

Bending down, she placed a kiss on top of his fuzzy head. Grinning, she ruffled his fur and stood up to check her answering machine. No messages.

Frowning, she glanced over at Harper, his dark eyes filled with sympathy as his tiny tail wagged. Shaking her head, she forced herself to be preoccupied with making dinner. She cast a few glimpses over to the phone, mentally wishing for it to ring. It had become a bad habit and each day she hoped that Dan would call.

Her mismatched eyes misted over as she reminisced the good times they shared together…

The first date had been a dream comes true.

The most popular guy in school was spending his time with her. Her! And from that moment on, they were inseparable.

The last time she felt wanted and loved was when Erik dropped into her life. He helped open her eyes to find the real beauty within and Dan continued on, always doting upon her with sentimental messages and spontaneous presents. It was Dan who pushed her to throw away the contacts and it was Dan who loved her for who she was. With him as her boyfriend, none of the other boys teased her anymore and she was given respect from her peers. It was like a gate had opened in her that Stephanie was willing to stand up and seek attention. People noticed her as Stephanie Larson, not a monster, and gone away was the shy, protective shell she created.

The relationship with Dan never wilted and their romance blossomed all the way after high school and into college. Both attended a local university and bought an apartment together. As they matured, their affections for one another grew and getting married was inevitable.

Except that wasn't the case for this happy fairy tale. A year ago, Dan came to Stephanie and wanted to end things.

He was stuck in this internal struggle over his identity. He felt that he didn't know himself at all and wanted to explore and test his abilities as a human being. He wanted to reunite with his inner self in order to become whole and decide what course he should take. The door closed and she hadn't heard a word from him since.

Had it been anything else, Stephanie might have been able to accept the loss. But she became a horrible wreck and there was nothing anyone could have done to erase the ache in her heart. She assumed it would be her and Dan forever. She was in love with him and he loved her; everything should have fallen into place. Out of the blue he wanted out and left. Left… like Christine did with Raoul.

Stephanie collapsed to the floor, her body wracking with sobs. Holding her hands to her face, she wept for the love of her life. He was her soul mate… they were supposed to marry and have babies and grow old together. How often had they talked about their future? Dan said he wanted her to be at his side and have his children, to be his wife. Where had all that gone to? What happened to him?

Harper's gentle kisses didn't cease the tears as she lay in a heap. If anything, she needed her Angel of Music the most…

xxXXxx

**Paris, 1898**

The clouds overhead had been foreboding since the moment Etienne Destler stepped into the hansom to escort, yet, another girl to his godfather's ball. Unlike the others, this was an old friend from his childhood, whose father was a generous backer to his father's theatre.

Jeanette LeBlanc was a beauty, one of the most prized socialites in Parisian society. She had charms, sophistication, and an amiable appearance. At one point in his life, Etienne had enjoyed her company and once believed to be in love with her. But with her silly flirtatious behavior and naivety, Etienne lost his former wishes of a courtship.

At twenty-seven, he was at the prime of his youth, a successful composer like his father and an eligible bachelor. He was also the only Destler not to be married. His sister, a year younger, was the first in matrimony. And the twins were the last to procure spouses; Elizabeth Stephanie wedded a month ago.

His parents, especially his mother, fretted over him about finding a wife. He was constantly swindled to attend soirees and parties of all natures to search for a suitable bride. Yet, most of the girls he was forced to meet were all the same—boring, dull, frivolous, ignorant, conceited, the list goes on. None of them held appreciation to his true love of music and only attended the operas for his attention.

Etienne Destler was a handsome catch. Compared to his father, Erik Destler, the resemblance would be uncanny had it not been for the deformity on his father's right profile. However, Etienne found beauty to be sore sight. His musical talent was disregarded to the love-hungry debutantes for what they wanted was to be at his side, to reveal how lovely a couple they make. It sickened him and further pushed him away from the intimate designs his mother set for him.

Ironically, as a lad, he longed for a marriage similar to his parents. Never had he seen a couple so much in love than the Destlers were. Oh yes, his godparents loved each other, but they never seemed to have the sort of ardent emotions like Erik and Christine.

It was Erik who told his children that their marriage never would have occurred had it not been for an Angel. This "angel" was mentioned often amongst his parents, but Erik wouldn't elaborate much when the children were near. He called her the Modern-Day Angel that had advised him about the ways to win his wife's heart. It has always been a favorite story of Etienne's, practically beating the tale of the Angel of Music.

As the evening came to an end, Etienne wished for the comforts of his childhood. At least he wouldn't have to put up with such torture as he did now. Returning Jeanette to her home was a weight off his chest as he hurried on home. He planned on losing himself in brandy to forget the recent festivities.

Exiting the carriage, Etienne's looming stature stalked into the manor where he was ambushed by his awaiting mother.

"Etienne!" Christine cried happily, rushing to her eldest son to help him remove his coat and hat. "How was your Uncle's ball? Did you and Jeanette have fun? You must tell me all about it!"

Before he could say a word, Etienne was rescued by his father's interruption. "Christine, let him be for a moment. He has just arrived!"

The former Phantom of the Opera appeared at his wife's side, his superior height in line with his son's as Etienne nodded his thanks. Erik smirked and ushered his family into the parlor to converse.

Etienne was grateful to relax on the settee as he rehashed the party to his parents. As always, the de Chagnys knew how to host a splendid evening with friends. The hired musicians were good and Etienne had insisted on one of the violinists to audition for the Populaire, which Erik was pleased to hear. The food was delicious and he managed to steal a recipe or two for their own chef.

The conversation was well but Christine and Erik were anxious to learn about Jeanette and him. Etienne had recounted the trivial matters of the party, except the lady he attended it with. He had saved the last bit for last, knowing it would disappoint his parents. Of course, they had a feeling of what Etienne would say. It was usually the same.

By the time he finished, Etienne carefully scrutinized his parents' faces. The information he shared wasn't what they were expecting.

Yes he and Jeanette were good friends, but he could not see their relationship leading into anything permanent or profound. It had been a few years since the last he saw the beautiful Jeanette LeBlanc, yet his feelings were reserved and platonic. He wanted nothing of hers.

Overwhelmed with exhaustion, Etienne made his excuse to leave so he wouldn't have to hear their protests. For he was certain, his mother would have an earful for him.

He retreated to his bedchamber, running a hand through his dark hair. He loved his parents, he did. He understood they wanted the best for him and wanted him to be happy. But Etienne couldn't find it in himself to please them.

The women he had to put up with were hapless twits, lacking personality and in some cases intelligence. He could not even find a woman decent enough for him to be contented with if he could not love her. There were flaws somewhere that would make the match unsuitable.

Shedding his formalwear for his night dress, Etienne laid in bed, pondering.

The qualities he wanted in a wife were understandable. He wanted her to be his Muse, his world, and his soul. Beauty wasn't an option. Etienne wasn't shallow to allow appearances to sway him. Beauty lurks in every person, even if they can't see it for themselves.

Alas, society dictates what is proper and what is acceptable for a man in his status. Society could go to Hell for all Etienne could care for.

"If only I could find an Angel," he murmured softly, his arms crossing underneath his head. "Perhaps she would save me from my solitude."

TBC…

There would be a back and forth thing between the two Worlds, but the past one is marked as you can see. Love it, hate it? Please don't forget to review!


	2. Some Advice in Both Worlds

A/N: Thank you for the comments! I'm glad that this is good so far and I hope that you continue to read! Thank you Halley for doing a wonderful job and here's the next chappie!

**Chapter 2: Some Advice in Both Worlds**

**Paris, 1898**

"I'm worried about Etienne," Christine said as her husband slipped under the covers. "He's a man, a very attractive man, with no companion at all."

"I know, _mon ange_," Erik told her reassuringly, encircling his arm around her slim waist. "I know you want him to marry, so do I, but we cannot force him against his will."

"And why not?" she pouted. Erik laughed.

"He's waiting for the right woman to fall in love with. Just like I did." He nuzzled the chestnut curls on top of her head and placed a light kiss. "I'm thankful to have you and the children in my life."

"As am I, _mon amour_," she giggled, snuggling closer. "Do you think if you never had met her, we would be together?"

He gazed at his wife lovingly and sadly smiled. "I'm afraid not love. I was shown, for a fact, that if I were to continue to behave like an ogre that I was I wouldn't be with you."

"You're no ogre! But if you were to do what you had told me before, then I would reconsider it," Christine teased. "We're together and that's all that matters. The Angel of Music and his Little Lotte."

Erik chuckled. "Yes. I owe it all to Stephanie. I miss her."

Christine nodded understandingly. "I know you do. I wouldn't mind meeting this young girl who helped my husband."

"Ah, but she will be a woman now," Erik corrected. "And I would like nothing more than to see that occur. Though it's impossible. I barely know how I ended up in the future and back except Fate."

"Well, from what you've told me, she seems to be lovely. She probably married that boy she had affections for."

"Oh yes, Dan Shaw. I believe you might be right, Christine. That is… if Stephanie was able to conquer her fears."

xxXXxx

"I hate my life," Stephanie grumbled over a cup of coffee with her friend, Veronica Bingley.

The fair-skinned, green-eyed blonde sighed to herself and took a sip of her own latte. "Steph, honey, you really ought to get out of this lovesick stupor of yours. Crying over Dan won't bring him back. I mean, how long has it been? A year. This moping of yours has to quit. He's not worth it."

"I know, I know," Stephanie mumbled, waving her hand. "But Vee, I love him! How can I simply get over him? It's impossible. He was the only guy to see the real me and without him… I'm nothing."

"Oh please, not that again." Veronica drained her hot drink, not caring that it burned down her throat. "Stephanie, there are plenty of men in the world, if you hadn't noticed. Okay, I grant you he was your first love, no one forgets that, but it's not like it's written in stone that you have to be together. I bet there are hundreds of guys dying to meet you. And that crap about you being nothing without him is what it is—crap. Did Dan get you noticed by Crawford? No. That was all you baby with your hard work and motivation. Plus, you have your trademark with those eyes of yours. Any man would fall to your feet with a simple sultry look." Veronica winked.

"I, however, have the gossip column so if anyone should bitch about the lack of a love life it would be me. Happy now?"

Stephanie chuckled a little and nodded slightly. Veronica never was the one to beat around the bush, and at times her honestly could be a little too brutal. Nonetheless, Stephanie enjoyed her company after being hired for _The Michigan Press_ when she graduated.

"Good. No more about Dan," Veronica stated firmly. "But back to my 'lack of a love life' I really shouldn't complain. You know Greg from Sports? Well, he finally asked me out after these long months of flirting endlessly at parties and meetings."

"About time!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I believe there was a poll going on of whether or not you two would hook up seeing how you could never keep each other's hands off the other."

Veronica raised an eyebrow innocently. "I never noticed."

The two women laughed before the blonde became silent, a crafty smirk sprouting on her scarlet lips. It was a look that Stephanie was all too familiar with.

"Oh no, Vee."

"What? You don't know what I'm going to say!" she protested.

"I have a feeling. Don't," Stephanie continued.

"C'mon. It's nothing… except Greg's pal Bernie likes you."

"Vee—" she warned, her irises flashing.

"All I'm trying to say is that Bernie's a nice guy and you would like him tons. And don't make any plans this Saturday night."

"You already told him I would go?" Stephanie said, glaring at the conniving gossiper.

She gave a dismissive shrug. "It doesn't matter. It's not like you have anything productive planned. Think of this as a step up in forgetting Dan bloody Shaw. Don't skimp on the details either. I want a full report from you."

"Christ Vee it's tomorrow!" Stephanie's voice was starting to rise.

"Shh!" She held a finger to her mouth, grinning like a mad hatter. "Trust me. You will thank me later."

"Vee!"

"Look at the time!" Veronica gasped. "Time flies when you're having fun. Now don't forget I want to know everything. Ciao love!" Veronica was up and out of her seat in seconds, leaving a very steamed Stephanie Larson behind.

xxXXxx

**Paris, 1898**

"Etienne! Could you come in here for a moment?"

Sighing, he turned on his heel and walked the five steps back to his father's music room. When he was inside, Erik was head bent over a new composition, his left hand scribbling away.

"I don't know how you do that Papa, but is there something you want?" The distinct edge in his tone wasn't attempted to be disguised around his father. Etienne knew his parents far well to know what actually he wanted. It was a matter of time when it would be addressed.

"Come sit down son. Now wipe that forlorn look off your face. You look as if you've been condemned to the guillotine."

Etienne stretched out his long legs before crossing them over, his piercing sea-green eyes staring ahead at the man who sired him. As a child, he was always fascinated with his father's ability to demand attention and convert the worse of offenders to saints. He knew some about his past and the unjustified treatment over his scarred face. It disgusted Etienne that his brilliant father was judged before he could make an argument. Alas, 'tis how the cruel world works.

"I'm certain that you're aware your mother and I have discussed this quite thoroughly," Erik went on.

When his son didn't respond, Erik continued. "Etienne, we're looking out for your best interests. A man of your age should be married by now, enjoying the prospects of being a husband and father. I know you once favored Mlle LeBlanc at one point, why is it now you do not seek her hand?"

"Father," he sighed resolutely. "Maybe I would have long ago, but I cannot see myself married to her. She is lovely and a pleasure to have around, but she doesn't inspire me as Mother does for you. There's no passion in our relationship and she can be a bore at times with her incessant chatter over God knows what. Do you expect me to condemn myself to a life of foolishness?"

"Of course not!" Erik exclaimed, stunned by Etienne's words. "We don't want you to be in an unhappy marriage. No parent wants that of their child. We, especially I, had thought Mlle LeBlanc was in your best interests."

"She's not," Etienne replied stoically. "She's a child in many ways and I don't want to become her handler."

Erik nodded, though confused by his sudden impassiveness to the girl he loved as a childhood sweetheart. Perhaps everything is not what they always seen to be. Christine was not going to like this report.

"Furthermore, I'm tired of yours and Mother's constant nagging of my life," Etienne glowered. "I am a man and I make my own decision over whether or not I want to be married. If I end up alone then it's my choice."

"Etienne…"

"No! Before you say another word, let me tell you how insufferable it is for me to put up with your invitations to social gatherings I don't wish to partake in. You do not always attend these functions and why must I? It's not like I'm representing the Opera Populaire!"

Erik stood up abruptly, his black brows joining together in a scowl. "Those _functions _are to help you! Not me!"

"Oh, why, thank you _Father _for enlightening me with the truth. I _apologize _if I do not take too lightly with your desperate attempts for me to mate! If only I had to _hide_ behind a mask and society to find a decent wife!"

Erik's whole façade fell as Etienne stormed out, slamming the door behind.

TBC…


	3. A Wish

A/N: Hi! Thank you guys so much! It's good to see some familiar names once again. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but tonight is PROM so little time to make a decent length chapter. Thank you Halley for doing an awesome job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 3: A Wish**

**Paris, 1898**

In his furious state of mind, Etienne left the estate riding his prized stallion. He ruthlessly charged Eros; the exhilarated speeds fueled the adrenaline flowing through him.

He closed his eyes, deeply breathing through his nostrils the delicious scents of pine and grass. The serenity of such a simple procedure had its affect as the tumultuous waves within were slowly pacified as he rode further on.

Etienne brought Eros to a trot and finally halted. Turning so he could look in the back of his parent's home, Etienne felt the first rush of guilt.

He had no right to talk to his father in the manner he presented and for that felt awful as his mind replayed the argument. Calling out his father was a cowardly and a childish act in one. His temper was vicious if he was targeted to a certain level. And often times, Etienne reacted irrationally because of his stubbornness and short-mindedness.

Eros pawed the uprooted grass, grunting softly as his master patted his mane. "I made a huge mess," Etienne whispered.

The animal didn't reply. Etienne gazed towards the night-sky, basking in the pale silvery glow of the moon. The orchestra of crickets resounded around him; the staccato chirps echoed the sorrow that gripped his heart.

"The music of the night," he mused. Cocking his head, he was about to elaborate more on his comment until he realized there was no one else with him. He was all alone to admire the beauty of darkness.

The sudden disappointment struck him down. He had no one to share this with.

"Perhaps, they're right," he murmured. "A sane man can take so much loneliness before he longs for a companion."

This wouldn't be the first time that Etienne had thought of this. He did long for a wife, a partner, to occupy his bed on the coldest of nights, to love intensely and without restraint. He had his own desires that were sated temporary by the ladies of the night, but that wasn't enough to soothe the raging beast. What he wanted was a commitment, a love that went to the very core of his soul. The sort of love that inspires a man to honor one mistress, to enjoy the friendship and intimacy bestowed on each other, and to find new discoveries time and time again.

Yes he loved music in such a way, but it doesn't compare to the joys of the flesh-- to be one with a woman, to give his love in a way not possible.

Etienne had indeed envied his brother and sisters in finding their true loves. All three were happily enthralled in their marriages, whilst he lived with his parents. He had a good career and his riches alone were enough to attract attention. The girls in his class had plenty of their own money, but they competed over who will get the Destler fortune.

Everyone in Paris knew that Etienne would inherit the opera house once his father died. The Populaire was one of the finest theatres in the world to host many talents. Many nobles from across countries had visited the prestigious opera house, even the King and Queen of England!

What upper class girl wouldn't want to exalt in such notoriety? Weren't they all similar in their greed?

_Am I being too rash? _He thought. _They may not all be the same. Perhaps I am being too judgmental and prejudice towards the future Mrs. Destler?_

"I'm jesting myself," Etienne said aloud. "All of them are incompetent. I had far more intellectual conversations with the ballet rats than the soulless bunch I'm forced to endure. Why can't I just marry one and be done with it? I wouldn't have to spend all of my time with her; I'll be working at the Populaire for the most part. And if she were to have a lover, then I wouldn't care. I probably couldn't live up to all of my husbandly rights anyhow."

He sat up straight in his saddle and frowned discernibly. "No I wouldn't stand for it. Yet what is the perfect woman? Father has Maman and she's as perfect as can be. But why can't I find my Angel? Is there even an Angel for me?" Looking down at his horse, a twitch of his lips made a tiny grin. "What do you think Eros? Could Angels even exist for the likes of me?"

Chuckling wryly, Etienne peered up at the majestic black night. There he caught sight of a lone twinkling star.

He remembered what his mother would tell him and his siblings about the first star in the night.

"Star light, star bright," he recited. "First star I see tonight."

It would be pointless, but Etienne at the moment didn't care.

"Please help me find the woman of my heart's wish."

TBC…


	4. Wake Me Up

A/N: I can't believe how fast this year has flown by! This Friday is my last day of school… I'm in shock. Have finals this week and a million things to do, but at the moment I'm taking a break. Thank you everyone who has been reading this and the best parts are yet to come! Thanks Halley for doing an awesome job! Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 4: Wake Me Up**

The date had been a complete disaster. Stephanie made a solemn vow to herself that the next time she saw Veronica; she would strangle her to death.

The so-called 'nice' Bernie was far from what her friend described. Oh yes, he was very attentive and charming, but did his hands wander! He would not stop touching her leg and constantly caressing her arm, whispering in her ear and one time bit her lobe!

Outraged and violated, Stephanie ended the date early and cuffed him across the cheek. She would not be treated like some cheap thing. Bernie was no gentleman not like Dan. If Dan were here, he would kick his skinny arse!

Groaning, she fell on her couch as Harper jumped up beside her. "Hey boy," she cooed, scratching his head. "Did you miss me?"

Harper licked her hand and pushed off of her to get some water. Laughing, Stephanie leaned against the sofa and closed her eyes. _Why do some men have to be such jerks? Veronica should have known he was a wanderer! Why would she set me up with some guy who probably thought we…?_

Realization hit her and she grabbed a nearby pillow to scream into it. "VEE!"

_Count on Veronica Bingley to push me to have sex_, she thought with disgust. _What does she take me for? I'm not that kind of girl._

Giving one last shriek into the pillow, Stephanie tossed it to the side and left the "couch of shame". She dragged her feet into the bedroom and headed right to the bed without changing.

Landing face first into the plump pillow, Stephanie held onto it for dear life as tears streamed down her flushed face. She didn't care that her make-up was runny or that it would leave a stain, she just wanted to have Dan walk through that door and into her life. She wouldn't have to put up with any of Veronica's blind dates or anymore of Loose Hands Bernies. She would have only one man to satisfy her needs.

Rolling on her back, she stared blankly to the ceiling. How did her life end up to be this pathetic? Erik wouldn't be pleased to know that she spent most of her nights crying over Dan, instead of having a carefree and loving man at her side. But she could not help being mopey. From the moment she first saw Dan, she knew he was the ONE for her and losing him was a stab to the heart.

What if there was only one man for her? What if that man was Dan? What would happen now that he's gone? Did that mean she'll spend the rest of her life as a spinster?

"Once alone, found love, and back to being alone," she said. "Was Dan just my one chance for happiness and normalcy? Is that how it works? To give and take away? So those lessons with Erik had nothing special for me? He'll get the girl and the poor lonely future girl gets everything and nothing."

She wiped away the tears and turned to her side. On her nightstand was a photo of her and Erik before he returned to Christine. She was so happy then to have met him and made a difference in his life. He deserved more than she did, but why she couldn't have that?

"Oh Erik," she breathed. "How I wish you were here again. I know you're the only one who would understand my sorrows."

Stephanie's lids drooped until she at last succumbed to sleep.

xxXXxx

**Paris, 1898**

Dawn was approaching as Etienne rode up to the stables. Eros was in a desperate need of rest, as was the rider, and he deposited the horse to its own stall before the groomsmen and stable boys arrived.

He took long strides to the house, hustling to return to his room for sleep. He took it upon himself to fulfill his wish of the night before in the arms of a woman. She didn't fill the void within his heart, but then again neither did the others before her.

The cheap scent of perfume stung his nostrils, making him choke as punishment for his insatiable lust. Etienne knew the great shame it would bring to his beloved parents so he kept his liaisons to a low-key in secluded parts where he wouldn't be recognizable. The trips were usually far from the city and hardly worth a franc to travel to those lengths, yet Etienne did anyways. However, this time he didn't take the necessary precautions in clothes, and regrettably had to burn what he wore to ensure his secret.

He was thankful enough to not worry about crossing paths with his father, who would be up as of now. Etienne wouldn't be able to get away with any excuse for wearing the same clothes from yesterday with a raunchy stench stained on them.

He proceeded down the corridor opposite of his parents, his pace quickening as the tempting notion of sleep came closer.

Throwing open his door, Etienne shrugged off his long coat, tossing it to the side. His hands went to his throat, untying his cravat, dropping it to his feet, and as he was about to undo the buttons of his shirt, he froze inches away from his bed.

How he didn't notice in the first place, Etienne couldn't figure out why, but he stared at who was lying quite comfortably on top of his bed covers.

A woman, no doubt, with one hand tucked underneath her head, the other lazily sprawled across her stomach. Light auburn curls were spread upon his pillow, framing her oval-shaped fair countenance. An unsettling, revealing gown of ebony clung to her curves, cutting off at the knees, exposing two slender pale legs and shoulders.

Etienne's eyes widened in astonishment, his pulse rocketing. He squeezed his eyes tightly and opened, hoping this was a mirage. Yet the mystery woman was still there, sleeping without a clue that he was present.

_No… no… this can't be! _Etienne thought, his hand dragging through his dark brown hair. _Oh Heaven above, what the devil is going on!_

All too soon, she stirred. Yawning loudly, she stretched her arms, her eyes flapping open, blinking away the evidence of sleep.

Etienne kept his stance, gaping intrusively as her two wandering pupils—hazel and emerald—settled on him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she screamed.

TBC…


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

A/N: For the record, I _do _appreciate constructive criticism to help improve the story because I want to make it as good as I can for everyone to enjoy. However, profanity will not be tolerated and especially when there's no reason attached. I don't need to point fingers so you know who you are, but in the future please refrain from using derogatory remarks unless you want to prove something worthwhile.

To everyone else, thank you for the feedback. And thank you Halley as always for being my beta.

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Reunion**

Stephanie scrambled off the bed, away from the man as he stood with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Feeling highly uncomfortable and confused, she eyed the silent intruder warily.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" she demanded, her voice shaking.

The man blinked as if he didn't comprehend what she just said. He took a step forward causing her to jump back, her hand held in front of her. "Don't come any closer or-or I'll call for help," Stephanie warned. "Just turn around and I'll pretend this never happened."

He tilted his head, one dark brow rising. "I should say the same to you, mademoiselle," he replied. "And what are you doing in _my _bedroom?"

"Your bedroom?" she scoffed in disbelief. Snorting, she looked around and dread began to pile up in her belly. It was twice… no thrice as large as hers, the bed—a nicely decorated wooden poster—with a navy blue canopy wasn't hers and by no means was the hand-crafted dresser hers.

A pompous smirk stretched at his lips as Stephanie returned her gaze on him. Had it not been for the arrogant pretence she would have thought him to be rather dashing. He was handsome; short chestnut brown hair curled at the ends fashionably, intense turquoise eyes and a strong chin and mouth. His white shirt buttons were unclasped at the top, exposing his muscular throat and a dusting of brown hair on his chest.

Heat rose to her cheeks, as she sheepishly looked away. He had her there but how was she going to defend herself? She wasn't entirely sure how she ended up in his room to begin with. All she could remember was the horrid date with Bernie and falling asleep in her respected room. Oh, then there was that pointless wish about Erik.

"Well?" he inquired, crossing his arms over.

"I-I," she stuttered, wringing her hands nervously. "T-this must be a joke. I-I don't know—"

She was interrupted as another came busting through.

"Etienne, we heard screaming and—" his mother's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the trembling woman. "Oh my word…"

Stephanie stared at the new intruder, a wave of familiarity washed over her. Dark russet curls, cocoa brown eyes, and flawless features… Her face was older, though retaining a sense of youthfulness and newfound wisdom. Was she…?

"What the Hell is going on!"

She tore her attention away from the woman, a gasp slipping out as the one person she thought she would never see again, magically appeared at the doorway. For a few moments, both gawked at the other, taking in the missing years of transformation.

He stood straight, his head high, the dark periods of abuse and sorrows were erased from his eyes and countenance. Love, happiness, and joy reflected in the beginning stages of aging with slight crinkles around his blue-green orbs and mouth from too much laughing and smiling. Even the harsh redness on his right side seemed to have faded to a light pink.

From his own scrutiny, he was surprised how the young timid girl he met had turned into a ravishing woman. Her hair no longer was dull, but vibrant and wild. Her skin was a healthy white, her cheeks rosy and glowing. And the part of her she distasted so much didn't hide in the glassy mask anymore, but her mismatched coloring was out for the world to see. She had become a beauty, beating the cruel suffering as a child. He noticed lastly the smudges on her face from her make-up and dismissed it as from being awakened by the commotions.

"Erik?" she squeaked, believing her mind was tricking her.

"Stephanie…" Erik's façade lit up as a large grin spread across. "Mon Dieu!"

He flew over, crushing her in a tender embrace, tears glistening in his eyes as well as hers. Forgetting they had an audience, both began speaking out at once.

"When did you get here?"

"Did you marry her?"

"Did you marry your boy?"

"You're not wearing your mask!"

"You don't have contacts!"

It wasn't until a loud "ahem" made them remember they weren't alone. Embarrassed, Stephanie unwound her arms from Erik, looking down at her feet as the Phantom did the talking for them.

"Christine this is Stephanie Larson! This is the girl I told you about!"

Lifting her head up, Stephanie was suddenly drawn into another hug, this time from Christine Daae.

"It's you!" she cried happily. Pulling apart, Christine was beaming with delight. "My husband has told me what you've done for him and I thank you sincerely for the kindness you bestowed on him. Imagine, after these years, and you're here! There's so much to tell you!"

Stephanie smiled politely and amused by her actions. At least she now knew Erik and Christine were officially married!

The only person in the room, who was starting to feel agitated and lost, glanced from the woman, Mlle Larson, to his overzealous parents. This couldn't be the Angel that his father had spoken fond of when he was a lad! It was twenty-eight years ago when they met and she looked about mid-twenties not forties. There must be some mistake…

"This is exciting! There are some things I wanted to know, that Erik was lacking in knowing about you. The Modern-Day Angel in our home! I cannot believe it!"

"Modern-Day Angel?" Stephanie repeated, shooting a look at Erik. He simply shrugged, mirth shining through his eyes.

"That's what you are to me Stephanie," he said. "Had it not been for those slave-driving lessons, I wouldn't be the man that I am today."

"They were not! You were a big baby that's all," Stephanie retorted, playfully punching him in the arm. "And did they come in handy?"

"Yes…"

"Then quit complaining Phantom of the Whininess," she teased. Rolling her eyes over to Christine's attention, Stephanie added, "You should have heard him. Fought me tooth and nail just to clean up his behavior and forgo the damn mask."

"I can imagine," Christine winked as Erik put on a "ha ha" expression.

Giggling, Stephanie looked up as the unspoken third person merely stood and glared at them. It hit her then of how much he resembled Erik before meeting her—so gloomy and paranoid, like the world was going to run him over any second…

Her eyebrows rose. _Is that their son? _She pondered. _Dear Lord, they had to have him way before I helped him…_

Erik caught her and Etienne's looks and cleared his throat. "Stephanie, this is our son, Etienne. I see you two already must have met."

"Sorry," Stephanie replied, chuckling nervously. "Nice to meet you Etienne. I didn't know—"

"Yes, well, that makes two," he responded stiffly. Etienne made a light bow to her, though his impatience was easily readable. "Mlle Larson is it? You know my father?"

"I do," she answered, frowning at the rude young man. _Definitely father's son_. "Is that a problem?"

Her blunt question took him aback. Fixing his posture, he fixed a hard, cold eye on her. "Then clearly, you must know, you look awfully young if you had only met him twenty-eight years ago."

Christine's mouth dropped at her son's audacity. Before the Destlers could react, Stephanie stepped in. "Sorry to break it to you, but it was eight years not twenty-eight."

_Jerk_, she thought. Yes, it was wrong of her to think bad about her friend's son (if he is what she thinks), but that gave him no excuse to be mean to her.

"Actually, my dear, you're both right," Erik interjected, though looking disapprovingly to Etienne. "It could be twenty-eight for us in this World and eight for yours. At least it would explain our young appearances, well, for some of us."

His comment earned a slap to his shoulder by his wife. "And what is that suppose to mean, M. Destler?"

Stephanie couldn't help the smile breaking through. "Yeah Erik. After being married, one would think you should know what to say."

"Absolutely!" Christine agreed.

He scowled. "I didn't mean to insult anyone. I was directing it towards the fop."

"Erik!" Christine scolded. "That fop happens to be our son's godfather."

"Godfather?" Stephanie said. "Oh Erik!"

"It's not like I had a choice!" he announced, crossing his arms. "I only went along because he married Little Giry."

She couldn't stop laughing much to Erik's chagrin. "S-s-orry!"

Erik grumbled incoherently as Etienne shifted his weight around, wanting them all to leave so he could sleep. This wouldn't have been a problem if Stephanie Larson hadn't appeared in his bed of all places.

Stephanie sensed a hostile tense in the atmosphere, which happened to be radiating from Etienne Destler. She watched him carefully as he shifted about, his toe lightly tapping. After his "friendly" introduction she knew right from the get-go he was one difficult individual. How anyone sweet as Christine could produce a man like him was a mystery. Erik did have his moments but after his lessons he was as docile as a lamb. Why would their son be so moody?

"As wonderful as this reunion is, I wouldn't mind freshening up Papa and Maman," Etienne pointed out, hating have to resort to a childish plea to get his way. But the way everything was turning out, he wouldn't be able to doze if they wish to remain chatting. Yet nature called for rest and rest he will surely have one way or the other.

"Oh of course, dear," Christine said, wrinkling her nose. "Maybe a bath might be in order too." A knowing glint in her eyes told Etienne she knew what he was up to during the night and he gulped unconsciously.

Taking Stephanie's hand, Christine began to lead her out of the room with Erik at their heels.

"I apologize for our son's lack of manners, but he's not normally rude to guests. You'll see sooner or later. Now, I'll have Claudette prepare the guest room that's down the hall from here for you to use—"

"You don't—" Stephanie started.

"Ah, but we must! If you're going to stay I won't have you be uncomfortable. I'm sure you and Erik have plenty to catch up on and then you and I must talk. There were some details my husband has failed to elaborate on…"

"Christine," Erik wheedled.

"Oh, I have some juicy stories," Stephanie cackled, tossing Erik an evil look.

It was good to see him again.

TBC…


	6. Erik and Stephanie

A/N: School's out and summer is finally here. Thank you everyone and to my beta Halley. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 6: Erik and Stephanie**

"Are you hungry, my dear?" Christine asked as she escorted Stephanie into her bedchamber. Erik was already gone, excusing himself to see to the chef.

"Famished," Stephanie replied, her brow creasing in confusion at their location. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what am I doing in here?"

Christine laughed. "Why we need to make you look presentable of course! No offense but your dress is… lovely but doesn't fit in this time. Erik told me countless times when you took him to buy clothes. And I figured we should do the same for you. I have some dresses that would fit you perfectly for the time being and later we will have to go to town for your own clothes."

"Oh! T-that's awfully kind of you but—"

"No buts. Now let me see what I have here…" Christine dismissed her as she searched through her closet. "Ah! Here we go!" She pulled out a gorgeous lavender gown with white fringe around the bodice.

Stephanie tentatively fingered the soft material and grinned. "It's beautiful."

"It might be a little long, but it shall do nicely. Though, I don't know if my corsets might fit."

At the word "corset", Stephanie stiffened. "I can do without."

"I'm afraid it's part of today's fashion. It would be improper if you didn't," Christine pointed out.

Stephanie shook her head. "If Erik hasn't told you this, I don't follow the crowd when it comes to fashion statements. Especially anything that requires my organs to squish together."

The singer thought about it. She detested wearing the whalebone as well, but unfortunately she didn't have much of a choice. Without would be scandalous, making a woman seem loose unless she was _enceinte. _And Christine didn't want any misunderstandings to occur with their guest. She already felt a kinship towards the young woman.

"Perhaps just this once. Parisian society, however, won't be too acceptable. We'll handle it when it comes. Let's get you ready."

Just like Christine thought, the dress fit Stephanie perfectly. The latter really liked the color, accenting her eye colors and fair skin. While the former Daae helped Stephanie, she told her about the family.

Etienne was the oldest; followed by Madeleine and the twins, Charles and Elizabeth Stephanie. All three were married, except Etienne. Maddy had a boy and girl and Charles's wife had a baby girl several months ago. The twins and their spouses lived in France, while Maddy and her family lived in England. All of the Destler children were accomplished artists in some form.

As Christine talked about her children, the pride for them was evident in her tone and countenance. Stephanie only wished her mother felt the same way when she became a journalist. But that didn't matter. She was here in Paris with her good old friend and she was going to make the most of it without thinking about her worries and troubles at home. That is… if she tried.

Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts as Christine motioned her to come. "We don't want to keep the men waiting," she teased with good nature.

By the time they arrived in the dining room, the various scents of pastries, breads, and meats invaded their nostrils, causing Stephanie's stomach to grumble with anticipation. Erik was sitting down conversing with a servant when he sighted his wife and Stephanie. Grinning broadly, he rose to greet them and helped the ladies into their seats. Etienne was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to have to talk to that boy," Erik mumbled as he sat back down. "There's no reason for him not to be down here."

Christine sighed. "You're truly going to have to excuse our son, Stephanie. Etienne… he's quite amiable but at the moment he's in a conundrum sort of speak."

"Oh." Stephanie briefly wondered what she meant, but didn't press it. She rather not think of the haughty Etienne Destler. He was no sweetheart like Dan. And Dan wouldn't have been so discourteous. A tiny smile painted her lips at the thought of Dan reprimanding Etienne for his behavior. She could already hear him say, "No man should contradict a girl unless he knows her."

She bit into a sweet roll, the dough literally melted in her mouth. And the coffee was richer tasting than any cup of Starbucks. Stephanie ate her fill, watching the loving interaction exchange between Christine and Erik. She was extremely proud of who he became. Mostly because he overcame his insecurity in regards to his face. She knew people would accept him for the man he is and she was right. None of the servants seemed to fear their master. And surely so has society.

"So what's new with Mlle Larson, or should I say Mme Shaw?" Erik asked as all of the dishes were cleared away.

Stephanie froze. She knew that sooner or later her relationship with Dan would be brought up; certainly Erik was curious to know how she favored. But she was hoping for the "later" part.

Looking into his excited irises, Stephanie knew he would be disappointed to hear that he was gone. She was disappointed in herself too and she couldn't have her friend feel that way. This happy reunion couldn't be turn to sour so soon. And a little fib couldn't hurt for the time being.

"It's still Mlle Larson, I'm afraid," Stephanie replied. "But we have been discussing marriage."

It wasn't a complete fib. They did discuss marriage and she still thought about it, except Dan's not present. That was the only difference. Nonetheless, Erik accepted her response without question and went on to ask how she was doing. An easier topic to speak of and she eagerly told them about her job as a critic for her paper.

"You'll be happy to know, Erik, I specialize in operas and the arts. I'm the only one on the staff who's not even bored with the entertainment."

He laughed. "Then fools they must be if they cannot enjoy what they must write about. I suppose my own knowledge of music had rubbed off on you to go into the field of critiquing."

"You wished," Stephanie jested, winking.

Christine carefully observed Stephanie when she talked about Dan Shaw. Unlike her husband, she noticed the failure of the continuation of the conversation. There was something painful, almost, that flashed in her eyes when Erik mentioned him, but Christine dare not say a word. She hardly knew Stephanie, only of what she was told, and that didn't seem enough for her to pry further in. But she was no fool to the ways of the heart. She did raise two daughters after all. This was something that should be known strictly to her husband.

"Well, ladies," Erik stood up and bowed his head. "If you would excuse me there's a matter I must attend to my son."

"Wait Erik!" Christine exclaimed. "Why don't you take Stephanie around the grounds? It's only fair that you two should spend time together and I'll speak to him. I'm sure there are more stories to be told between you. Go on."

Stephanie liked the idea and it gave her an opportunity to be alone with him. She took his arm as Erik began to show her around.

xxXXxx

A couple hours passed as the two friends made way to one of the few gardens surrounding the Destler estate. Stephanie smirked as she saw the variety of roses in their path. _Can't have a garden without roses_, she thought.

"And this, here, I designed for Christine for our tenth anniversary," he explained, gesturing to the many blooms of reds, whites, pinks, and yellows. "It's the largest of all of the gardens and the longest to create. But in the end, it was worth the wait."

"I'll say," Stephanie remarked, stretching her hand out to touch a velvet petal of a crimson rose. "Your home is so beautiful Erik. I can't believe it's been eight, err twenty-eight years."

"Yes," he said, staring off at the buds. "Yet look at us now." He tilted his head, smiling. "Everyday I thought about you and what you would think I came to be. I can't begin to tell you how I wanted to thank you, but I had no idea where to start to return. But it seems Fate decided that for us."

She nodded. "Perfect timing, I must say," she added. "Care to enlighten me how this came about?"

"Well," he drawled. "I returned in the same spot from which I was taken from. And there I saw Christine, alone at her vanity, brushing her silk curls. For a second, I was terrified to even call out to her, but then I found the necklace you snuck into my pocket and I found the courage I needed to walk out of the mirror. I startled her, as you could imagine, but I did not let my fears dissuade me from confessing my feelings and apologizing for deceiving her for years. I told her how much in love I was with her, from the very moment I first heard her sing and that I was frightened to even tell her the truth about her Angel of Music. But, I was visited by my own Angel who gave me the strength to stand before her and I presented the necklace as a first token for my love."

"Then what?" Stephanie squealed.

"She wept. Not the reaction I was going for and I thought that I embarrassed and frightened her with my honesty. I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm and asked if what I said was true. I told her she was one of the loveliest creatures I ever laid eyes on and that no goddess could ever compare to her beauty or gracious soul. Then… she said she was happy her prayers were answered at last. She was in love with me! Christine was always wishing that I was a man of flesh, not a heavenly being, so she could love dearly. We cried in each other's arms but then came the true test. I took off my mask to reveal the kind of man she loved, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She kissed my deformed cheek and assured me of her devoted heart. I invited her to come to my home and… ah… you can guess what happened."

Stephanie's eyes were dotted with tears and giggled at his reddened face alluding to the intimate action that took place. "You old tiger you! So…?"

Erik gazed at her blankly. "So what?"

"Duh. Were you tender and romantic? Or wild and animalistic?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Dear Lord woman! Can't you get that out of your head!" Erik cried, mortified that she would bring his… bedroom behavior up again.

"Newsflash: I'm still a phangirl Erik. Spill the details so I can brag on those chat rooms or I could always ask Christine and throw in how big—"

"I see your immaturity hasn't faded since the last we discussed this," he muttered, his left eye twitching.

"Ah, but you love me," Stephanie teased. "Now I'm curious as to how Raoul felt."

Erik growled. "Believe it or not, the fop accepted Christine's rejection with that prissy silly noble dignity. He began courting Little Giry after we married. Their marriage was a couple years after ours. The only good thing I can say Christine was pregnant within a year and _Raoul _became a father fifteen years ago. At that point I had all of my children."

"Wild and animalistic it is," Stephanie answered herself when he finished. "Many girls' fantasies have come true."

"Yip-yee," he replied sardonically. "Leaving my love life, you haven't said a word about you and Dan. How is he?"

"Um, Dan's fine," she lied. "We're happy, you know. Been together for those eight years. Though I won't say what happens in the bedroom. It's a private matter for women."

He grunted, rolling his eyes. "Yet mine should be an open book?"

"Of course! But we are taking things slow. Marriage, I mean. We don't want to rush into it. We're saving for an expensive dream one." _God, what is wrong with you? Bad enough I lied that we were together and now I'm lying about a made-up wedding. _

"That's good. It should be taken slow by two young people. Marriage is a fine commitment and should be savored when both are ready. Though was it wise for you to consummate so quickly, if I may ask?"

"We're using protection, Daddy," Stephanie scoffed. "Don't give me that look. Everything's fine. Don't worry. I'm a big girl if you haven't noticed."

"Yes but I see you as my little sister," Erik clarified for his concern. "Well, it seems we both got what we wanted. I have Christine's love and you have Dan's. Just how it should be."

"Yeah, just how it should be," she echoed softly, gazing out into the distance.

TBC…


	7. A Mother and Son Chat

A/N: How's summer treating everyone so far? Mine is well and I hope yours is too. I'm going away for a couple of weeks to Myrtle Beach and I didn't want to leave without updating so I give you two chapters now. This story has been fun writing and it's something different from I what usually do. I've done romance before but this one isn't like the others. I don't know if anyone noticed this but this story is also inspired by _Pride and Prejudice_. There are some hints towards the novel, though for the most part I'm keeping it as original as I can.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this and Halley for a superb job. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 7: A Mother and Son Chat**

Etienne was jolted from bed as his mother came storming in.

"Etienne Fitzwilliam Destler!" Christine shouted, using his full name only when he was in serious trouble. "I want you out of that bed this _instant_!"

"Mother, could you have at least knocked?" he said, throwing on his robe. "I haven't—"

"Etienne, we have a guest, specifically a friend of your father's with us and what have you done? You were completely rude and out of line with her! I believe your father and I raised you better than that!"

"I will apologize if you like," Etienne responded. "But I was only acting on our family's behalf. How do we know she is who she claims to be? Doesn't it strike you odd that she appeared out of the blue? Why now? Why not when you two got married? Why not when I or any of us were born?"

"That Etienne," Christine answered patiently. "Is not up to us. She's here now and your father is happy and that's all that matters. I'm sure she would have loved to be here earlier, but alas not everything can work out to what we want. And of course she is who she says. Your father knows her. Wouldn't recognizing her alone be the only evidence required?"

Etienne wanted to object, but his mother cornered him to where any argument to that point would be futile. Twenty-eight years may have passed though it wouldn't have matter to Erik Destler. He had a strange ability of possessing a memory far superior than a young man's.

Christine fixed him with an imperative eye. "As long as Stephanie Larson remains in this house, I expect the utmost gentlemanly manners that I know exists. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Etienne mumbled.

Christine smiled. "That's the boy I raised. Though, I am quite positive that your father and I never introduced you to a brothel before."

His ears and cheeks reddened as he looked away. "Mother…"

"Etienne…" she interrupted. "I understand you're a man and you have needs. I'm not blinded to it because you're my son. But why would you want to waste yourself to a woman whose interest goes to how large your pocket is? I never could understand that. Thankfully your father never went into those despicable places. Any man will find what he's looking for in one woman."

He didn't reply to her. What else could he say? She was right, as always, and there he stood, feeling like an ignoramus.

"Your father would be saddened to know what his son was frolicking with, but it's not my place to tell him. And you shouldn't either if you stop or wait until we're both dead," Christine added, a mischievous glint in her mahogany orbs.

"I promise," he vowed, thanking God he wouldn't have to face his father's wrath. "Since we have that out of the way, may I return to my bed?"

Christine chuckled. "Heavens no! Stephanie is in need of clothes for her stay and I think it would give you both a chance to get to know each other if you were to take her to the city."

"WHAT!"

"What indeed. Your father has some business to deal with at the Populaire as do I with rehearsals. You're the only one with nothing extraordinary important to do so you will take Stephanie. God forbid you should enjoy her company."

"Mother, do you know what you're doing? What if someone asks about her? What in the world would I say?"

"You're right. Well, luckily your father's past isn't known throughout of Paris, only the present. I'm sure you or either she could come up with a story. She is very intelligent I'll have you know—a career woman in writing. She shouldn't be a bore to converse, will she?"

There was no point left to argue with. Reluctantly, Etienne consented to take her fitted. He highly doubted he would be in a friendly and charitable mood. He wasn't pleased with the first impression she gave him. No woman, except his mother and Maddy, ever made a curt reply to anything he said.

She was beautiful, he'll give her that, but there was that gleam in her eye and the way she held her head. Prideful would best describe what he saw in her the few minutes they had. He didn't like it and she will prove to be a handful if she continued to be short with him. Already he was beginning to dread the outcome of this errand.

Etienne was also beginning to be worried about the gossip that would no doubtingly occur. A strange and mysterious woman by his side would strike plenty of attention among the high social ranks and he would be smothered with questions. Though, he could afford a good tale if that would be the case, which most likely would be needed. He just hoped that no rash judgments would be made about him.

He dressed quickly due to his mother's urgency and waited in the foyer to escort Mlle Larson. The wait lasted several minutes when Erik and Stephanie finally emerged.

Etienne's breath became stuck in his throat at the newly appearance. Even though he seen the gown on his mother before, his reaction was different when Stephanie Larson worn it.

The material molded to her figure, revealing her womanly curves and the swell of her bosoms in a modest fashion. Her light reddish-brown tresses were away from her face, held up by a matching soft purple hair ribbon. Her jade and hazel eyes were acute, returning his bold gaze tenfold. He vaguely noticed before of the two different colors, but now he stared with fascination.

It wasn't until a soft jab from his father that brought him back, allowing himself to properly greet her with a suave bow and a kiss on her knuckles. Etienne hoped this would come across as his apology from earlier.

Stephanie wasn't sure what to make from his sudden change in attitude thus shrugging it off. She wasn't exactly hyped about the plans with Etienne tagging along, but Erik and Christine were both busy and she couldn't do this alone. The 19th century style was foreign to her as the 21st century style had been for Erik. She needed a guide and if it had to be Etienne then so be it.

"The hansom awaits us, mademoiselle," Etienne said, offering his arm for her to take.

Stephanie took one look at him and shook her head. "I can handle walking myself out thank you."

She brushed past him as he shot her a reproachful glance. _This is going to be a long day._

TBC…


	8. The Outing

**Chapter 8: The Outing**

The trip was silent allowing Stephanie to mull over her situation.

She was in the past-- in Erik's World where certain expectations were demanded on the sexes. She had found the study of the 19th century exciting to learn, but living in it was a blessing and a curse. Her way of life would be considered improper and speaking her mind would be a no-no in the circles of society. She was in a time where the fight for women's rights was taking flight. Never mind the goodwill station she found herself in or the slow-pacing life where everything was taken for granted. It was almost like stepping into a foreign country. It was an all-new experience for her.

Then she thought what was left behind in her World. Would time simply stop as it did for Erik? Or was it going on? If so, what about Harper? Veronica wasn't an animal-lover and she wouldn't know what to do to take care of him. And there was her job and Dan.

_Dan… what if he comes back and I'm not there? No. He would think it's over when it's not! _Her mind cried. _Of the wrong times to end up here. Is this another delightful wicked game of Fate's? What have I done to deserve this mockery?_

She could not accept the inopportunity of it all. Yes, she told herself, she was very happy to see Erik again but she would have much preferred it when Dan made his mind up and returned to her. Maybe by then she would have a ring to show Erik and she wouldn't feel half as bad for lying.

_Thou Fate hath scorn me_, she thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, Etienne was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Not of the usual rehearsals and upcoming opening night that would normally plague his mind; instead, he was consumed with the woman sitting across from him. _Who was this Stephanie Larson? Why is she here? _These questions bothered him tremendously, as he stared at her from the corner of his scrutinizing eye.

She was different, quite so than what Etienne was accustomed in dealing with. She was no Jeanette LeBlanc or any of those simpering beauties. She was something else, a something he wasn't sure if he should admire or detest. He wasn't sure if her visit should be counted as a blessing or an omen. His parents may be elated to see her, but he was torn with his emotions. Who was she? What was she doing here?

From the moment she awoken with her blatant remarks, Etienne found her to be highly opinionated to his comfort and a thorn in his side as she easily dismissed him like he was any other man. Yet, somehow he was caught up with escorting her to the dressmakers' shop for clothes. How in the world that happened, Etienne could suppose it was a punishment for his lustful sins.

Despite her misgiving character, Etienne would admit her looks were agreeable. Her curls were wavy and had a life to them. He wondered if they were soft as silk and wanted to reach out and touch a strand to see if it was true. The impulse was held back and he continued to watch her attentively.

Her eyes… yes her eyes. Two precious gems with spark of fire in them as she spoke. Etienne never met a person who had two different colors so that alone was intriguing. He knew better than to ask how it came to be or if she was born with it because of his father. But he had a good feeling it was organic. _Can that be why I see her so differently than the rest? Is it because of her eyes? _Etienne would be lying if he claimed that wasn't a possibility. There was so much emotions warring in them, he noticed, one minute they were light and the next both were gravely dark. _What could be going on in her head? _

Her eyelashes flickered towards him and Etienne quickly focused his attention to his nails. Why couldn't he stop thinking of her? He was doing fine until they both were in the carriage. So suddenly why now was he burdened with such thoughts?

_This **is** going to be a long day_, he thought.

xxXXxx

The hansom stopped abruptly, the driver calling out they were there. Stephanie almost flew out of her seat, grabbing the sides to keep in her place. Etienne keenly watched with some amusement at her actions. She lowered her hands back into her lap, muttering, "Caught me by surprise."

"Haven't you ever ridden in an hansom before?" His question was the first directed attempt of conversation between them and his deep voice startled her.

"No," she answered. "We have cars and they stop nice and smoothly. If you're paying attention."

"Ah, then we can say M. Ronin wasn't paying attention," Etienne said, a slight smirk curving at the end of his lips. "Come along Mlle Larson."

He hopped off the step and didn't bother in helping her out. Stephanie struggled a bit with the ruffle of her skirt and heels, but managed to exit without falling or making a fool of herself. She glared at Etienne's back but kept her mouth shut. Well, for a second.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" she asked, moving quickly to stand in front of him.

He sighed. "Madam Laverne is mother's trusted seamstress and has constructed me to take you to her. She will take the necessary measurements and make all that you are required in wearing. This way mademoiselle."

Etienne strode ahead to the store with Stephanie following closely behind. She inwardly gulped at the sight of the bountiful ribbons, fabrics, and laces. There were some lovely shades and some… that shouldn't be for sale. She found a few corsets and shuddered. Looking at Etienne, she announced, "There is no way your mother or anyone else is going to make me wear those corsets. So if they ask I'm saying no and don't push it."

He frowned. "Why ever not? Don't you need them for… for… you know?"

Stephanie chuckled at his flustered statement. "I have a bra that will last me I think and if not I won't turn to that caged garment."

Etienne could feel his face growing red by her nonchalance of the female undergarments and cleared his throat, hoping that Madam Laverne or one of her assistants would hear.

On cue, the dapper gray-haired woman appeared. "Ah, M. Destler! What a pleasure to see you! Pray, how is your mother?"

"Likewise and she is fine Madam," he replied with a gracious nod of his dark head.

"To what do I owe a visit? Is Mme Destler in need of a new wardrobe?"

"No Madam. We have a guest who needs a fresh set of attire," Etienne explained, nodding towards Stephanie.

Madam Laverne's questing gray eyes settled on her. A crease of her high forehead done by a thick brow took in all of Stephanie, her tongue sweeping out across her lips. "You know the Destler's?"

Stephanie answered before Etienne could, "Yes ma'am. My father used to be an old pupil of the senior M. Destler. They used to correspond with one another when I was a child, but their acquaintance was sadly cut as distance and time often does. My father past a year ago and I was able to get into contact with M. Destler to tell him of my father's death. He invited me to stay for a while, but I'm afraid on my journey I came upon highwaymen and was robbed of all of my belongings. No worries though. I made it out in one piece."

"How terrible! I'm sorry for your loss Mlle—"

"Larson," she said.

"—Larson. Don't worry. My associates and I will take care of everything. Highwaymen… poor child," the benevolent Madam Laverne murmured to herself as she went into the back of the shop.

Etienne cocked his head at Stephanie, frustration written in his features. "Why did you do that?"

"It worked didn't it?" she questioned with a wave of her hand.

"Yes but do you know what you just done?" he hissed, lowering the tone of his voice. "Now she will tell anyone who is willing to listen about you. Madam Laverne maybe mother's seamstress but she has a nose for gossip."

"It's a cover for now. Did you expect me to tell the truth?" she shot back.

"No! I was going to provide a less suspicious story if you hadn't interrupted me!" Etienne snapped. "You put in a connection, one of which will be difficult to prove if someone were to investigate. At least with mine, you would have been an unfortunate American lost in the country. No connection and no angle to reconnoiter."

"Oh so make me a hapless victim? Yeah that is so believable!" Stephanie retorted.

"It's partial truth. You are lost in a way," Etienne defended his excuse.

Before she could add a rejoinder, Madam Laverne and a couple bug-eyed and quivering girls returned.

Looking back and forth between them, Madam Laverne regarded Etienne with a raised brow while hustling Stephanie to the end. "My dear, Mlles Leboeuf and Aimee will take your measurements. I have some other business to attend to."

She left Stephanie to the frightened fillies; one redhead stuttering between her teeth asked her to remove her dress. Stephanie could hardly understand a word she was saying, but thankfully knew what must be done. Stripping down until she was left in the chemise, she ignored the whispers as they proceeded to measure her waist, girth, shoulders, and bust. All the while, one might sneak a peek to her face, gawking at the mismatched eyes.

For years Stephanie had gotten used to the stares and name-callings, but ever since Dan and she dated, she never had to go through that ridicule again. Feeling those beady little stares was enough to cause the old self-consciousness and fears to resurface. The past taunts echoed in her head—_freak, monster, _and _dog-face_. She wanted it to stop but the voices grew louder, drowning out her pleas.

Her whole body became taut, her fists clenching and unclenching, as her breaths became short and quick. She will not lose her temper. She will not—

In a guttural tone Stephanie asked, "Is something wrong?"

The girls blinked. "E-excuse me, mademoiselle?" The other one with dirt-blondish locks questioned.

"I said, 'Is something wrong'?" She whirled around to face them, her flushed face taking on a reddish hue. "You both continue to gape like codfish. Do I have anything on my face, hmm? Food? Marks? By the looks of it, I don't see anything amiss yet you're staring."

"N-n-n-no w-w-we're n-not s-s-staring," the redhead replied for both.

"Please," Stephanie growled. "I'm not blind if that's what you're thinking. My vision is perfect 20/20 and you **both **were staring. I believe it's a courtesy for customers to be treated with respect. Now, quit looking at me like I'm on display and do your work so I can leave!"

Both closed their mouths and kept their eyes to the floor as they finished. Stephanie wasn't too pleased by biting their heads off, but she will not stand to be accosted like a sideshow freak. She thrown her dress back on and stormed out to meet Etienne and leave.

He was busy speaking to Madam Laverne and almost missed seeing Stephanie flying by.

"I'm done," she declared sternly. Her fuming state couldn't be suppressed as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes dark with fury.

"I'll send a post when the order is done Monsieur," Madam Laverne explained, looking at Stephanie.

"Thank you Madam and good day," Etienne said with a tilt of his head.

"Oh and Madam?" Stephanie called out as she reached the door. Gazing hard at the older woman and then sending a murderous look to the simpering girls, saying, "I believe your associates need a lesson in manners when dealing with potential customers."

And she slammed the door to make her point. Grinning impishly, she was about to walk to the hansom when Etienne, his countenance ruffled, jerked her arm. "What was that about?"

Angered by him grabbing her, she glowered, "They were rude! You should have seen the way they were looking at me. A couple of guppies, if you ask me, and had the gull to pretend to be innocent too. They were lucky I didn't close those big eyes with several black—"

"Mlle Larson," Etienne coldly interrupted. "I think that's enough."

"I wouldn't really punch them," she protested. "But they shouldn't have been staring or whispering behind my back."

"And a lady doesn't behave so brusquely neither," Etienne chastised. "If there was a problem, you should have informed me and I would have seen to it."

Stephanie's mouth fell opened as he dragged her to the carriage. "And _I _can't see to it myself?" she yelled, climbing in and unceremoniously landing on the cushion. "I didn't need your help. I took care of it."

Closing the door, Etienne sat across and returned her glare. "And well done I must say."

She snorted, rolling her eyes, but he continued. "We happen to be one of the most important customers there. Losing us will be a severe blow to Madam Laverne and she will not stand for it. What influence do you have? None! So, in respect to the future, mademoiselle, if there any displeasing conveniences should occur; I fully expect you to deter from idle impulses and allow myself or Father to handle it. That should remove any burden from your shoulders."

The condescending remark caused Stephanie's jaw to drop in wordless shock. Gaining her bearings, she stuck out her head, her eyes sharp as daggers. "I do _not _need you or Erik to fight for me! This was my own battle and it doesn't concern you. If you don't like it, then too bad. At least next time those dimwits would think twice of using their wide pupils."

"Those girls happened to be starting the trade today and were nervous as mice," Etienne argued. "Do you feel better now?"

She started, but kept her cool in check. "A little head's up would have been nice," Stephanie retorted. "But it doesn't matter. First day, fifth day, even a hundred twelve wouldn't make a difference. How would you like it if someone were gawking at you? You wouldn't be so civil then."

"I would remember my place and where I am," he answered stiffly. "Such silly nonsense can be overlooked."

"Well, kudos for you," she snapped, looking away. In a much softer and quieter tone, she whispered, "You have no idea what I went through because of my eyes."

Etienne glanced at her, yet he didn't hear a word she uttered. He turned away, silently praising for a quick ride home.

TBC…


	9. Musings

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, we decided to stay a few days longer. FOUR MORE DAYS TIL PIRATES! Had to make the announcement. It's Jack Sparrow and I'm eager to see it. Thank you Halley, my beta, for a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 9: Musings**

The carriage rolled on, bouncing from the gravel roads. Stephanie watched the sun setting through the window, sighing at the lovely colors in the sky. Her emerald eye stole a quick glimpse at her companion, his chin resting on his hand, boredom etched all over. Looking down in her lap, she felt awful for yelling at him, but was miffed by the way he talked to her like she was incapable of taking care of herself.

She thought about making amends, even though she already attempted it when they had dinner not forty-five minutes ago. Stephanie was surprised by the stop but Etienne brushed off her concern about his parents' waiting for them.

"They wouldn't expect us to come straight home from our excursion. We had started late in our travel and the time took far longer than I originally planned. It will be rather late by the time we return, unless you wish waiting to eat. I, however, do not want to."

Neither did Stephanie for she was quite starving as well, but she doubted he would admit to such commonly feelings figuratively. So, onward they stopped at a quaint restaurant and throughout the meal, Etienne hardly spoke a word to her, except to make a comment on the food itself. She tried to bring up about earlier, but Etienne wouldn't hear any of it. He would call over the garcon to refill his wine glass whenever she attempted a compromise.

Dan wouldn't ignore her in these circumstances. He would allow her to speak her mind and then he would throw in a word or two and the fight would be ended. If not she, then he would be the peacekeeper. Both ways the apology will come out and that was that.

Etienne Destler made it seemingly impossible.

Stephanie felt, perhaps, she was being too critical of Erik's son. Surely this might be awkward for him. After all, she knew his father way before he married and had him and his siblings. Wouldn't that cause some sort of unease? Stephanie always wondered what Erik and Christine's children would be like and pictured herself being friends with them or be Aunt Stephy. But the latter was out of the question now for the grown adults.

_I keep forgetting this isn't the 21st century anymore_, she thought. _I have to keep that in mind._

But the two apprentice seamstresses stuck far out in that the attitude of her eyes were the same as it was growing up. That hadn't changed a bit and the relapse of her temperament was a defensive reaction. On the bright side of it, it could have been the lesson those two needed to experience for any future fascinating appearances of customers. They would think twice about staring had it not been for Stephanie.

"_When there's a bad, a good always comes out of it," as Dan would have said_, she reminisced, a poignant smile painted on her lips. _I suppose that this interlude from my life would shed some good. I have seen Erik and Christine, plus I had the pleasure of meeting their first offspring; no matter how imperious he could be._

Looking fully at Etienne, Stephanie's only hope to be possible friends would be to forgive and forget-- even if his comment was more than likely directed to all of her sex.

"Etienne."

He looked at her, peeved by her use of informality. "I believe M. Destler would do at the present moment," Etienne corrected with astute airs. "I do not know you well enough to be on first name basis and I would suggest you do the same for me."

"M. Destler," she amended, her countenance shaped in a scowl. "I'm sorry for the things I said before. To you it may not have been of an importance, but for me it was. Let's just put it behind us." Stephanie held her hand out and after a brief moment, Etienne shook it tersely before withdrawing to himself, not giving Stephanie a second glance.

_At least he can't hold that over my head for trying to be courteous. _

xxXXxx

As they neared the entrance, dusk was already settling. Stephanie's derriere was achy from the coach's jarring and a hot bath was definitely in order from the recent stress. There were plenty of things to contemplate and soaking in steam would allow her to reflect mainly on a particular Destler.

Christine and Erik stood in the foyer, greeting their son and Stephanie once they entered. The miserable expressions on both alerted the Destlers that the trip wasn't as pleasant as they hoped for. Neither one addressed it and pardoned themselves to their rooms.

Stephanie forgot her room was in the vicinity of Etienne's, err M. Destler, and cursed her luck. Then she realized how close it was, next to his, that she stifled a moan of exasperation. She didn't bother to say good-night and retreated into the room to prevent from seeing him anymore.

Stephanie took in her surroundings and found the bedchamber to her liking (despite the person next door being intolerable). There was a fireplace to the right, a vanity with mirrors and drawers next to the four-poster bed with canopy, and two doors on the left. She wandered over to the doors and in the first was a closet, already containing some gowns for her. _I have to thank Christine when I see her_, she thought, grinning at her generosity. The next door led to a private bathroom where a bath was already drawn for her.

_And not too long either_, she noted from the rise of the steam. Shedding off the dress and underclothes, she laid them over an empty bin and carefully submerged herself into the soothing waters.

"Ahh," Stephanie sighed, resting her head on the rim. Languidly, she reached for the bar of soap and began lathering her hair and body with the suds. By the time she finished cleansing herself, she could catch the sounds of a heated argument in the room next door. Fighting off a smirk, Stephanie turned in the tub so she could listen better.

One voice was obviously Etienne's and the other was male and could only be Erik. The crux of the exchange taking place, she could make out, was apparently over a woman. As the voices rose it became evident of who the "woman" was.

"This is a new experience and World for her! Do you think the transition was easier for me in hers? No! But I managed!" Erik shouted.

"But she should have known better and not made a scene!" Etienne retorted with malevolence.

"It's different there than it is here! She's independent and speaks out for herself. She is very capable of dealing with people. And those girls shouldn't have been staring in the first place. They had to have known you were there accompanying her so their inclinations must be dealt with—first day or not."

Stephanie silently cheered Erik for him agreeing with her. She could count on him understanding her justification of her anger, even if it was so imprudent to Etienne.

"She made up a story including a connection to you! Tell me if my temper shouldn't be justified," Etienne scoffed. "She can get into a lot of trouble and our family will be swept into a scandal!"

"She did not know," Erik answered coolly. "You have every right to be upset, Etienne, but my past is known to you, your mother, and Stephanie. Let the rest of the world be damned. I doubt any traces could be captured of what I've done unless some high action and power is used. But until then, we will go on with what she said and if any problems should arise they will be taken care of."

"Is that your response then?" Etienne queried stubbornly. "So be it. You are my father and you decide what's best, but I won't have anything else to do with that insufferable woman. Any entertaining for her should be by you or mother."

"And what other crimes has she committed to allow you come with such a mind?"

"Everything!"

Stephanie frowned. She had not done anything that would condemn her to be "insufferable". If anyone should be complaining it should be she about Etienne and his sexist ways.

"Her manners have no bounds to what is considered proper. She speaks freely and openly with matters that no lady would dare to admit and her actions are vulgar enough. How you found her to be an Angel I cannot fathom."

_That no good son of a phantom_, she thought lividly. _And what he is silver and gold?_

"Etienne, you haven't had the chance as I did to know her. This was only the first day. By the end of the week you might find her to be charming with her unusual manners like I did. Remember, she helped—

"—helped you win mother," Etienne finished sardonically. "I know the story. I know what she's done for everyone. But that doesn't excuse to what I witnessed. She could be as charming as the Empress for all I care and my decision of her character will not sway. You and mother can be content all you want with her but I daresay she will not and will never win me."

_Like I would want you,_ she thought with sarcasm.

"Very well if that's how you feel. But I will not have you be uncivil to her by any means. Night son."

There was a brisk pace of heavy footsteps and a door slamming and all was quiet.

Stephanie sank back into the water, which was starting to be cold. _So what if he doesn't like me? _She questioned to herself. _There was nothing that he's done so far that I could credit to liking in. _Yet, Stephanie found the revelation bothersome as the pit of her stomach churned with disbelief. _Why should I care? I don't like him either and I doubt I could put up with his company if we were to be alone. No… it's for the best. The best…_

She got out of the tub and grabbed a soft towel to dry herself off with. As she rubbed her skin, the frankness of Etienne towards her was disconcerting. Why didn't he accept her?

Stephanie snorted a laugh. _Must be that wish of getting along with the kids. Fine if he doesn't want me around. The feeling is mutual._

Securely wrapping the towel around her frame, Stephanie walked out and went over to the vanity set and inside the drawer was a pristine nightdress. It was satin and cool to the touch and very fine to Stephanie. She slipped it on and took the towel and placed back in the bathroom before pulling down the bed covers. Settling comfortably in the plush bedding, Stephanie's mind wandered back to the argument between father and son.

_So he thinks I'm insufferable? He has another thing coming. Dan wouldn't stand for his pig-headedness and Dan is more the man than Etienne Destler could ever be. What made him uptight anyhow? His parents are the greatest and they probably did whatever they could for him and his brother and sisters. I suppose there could be no blame put on but him. _

She shook her head, hoping that alone would cease her thinking about Etienne. If anything, the thought about him was insufferable.

_I'll have to make the most of this_, she told herself. _Like Erik, I must have a reason for being here. But what? And why? Time will only tell. Oh Dan… how I miss you my love. I hope you're in a better position than I._

Closing her lids, Stephanie breathed evenly and deeply until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

xxXXxx

Etienne tossed and turned but no matter where he moved he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was tormented over the fight he had with his father and the woman next door. He knew his father wouldn't take kindly for his harsh overtures concerning his dearest friend, but he found the words sliding off his tongue as easily as butter.

The haunting visage of Stephanie Larson appeared before him. Beautiful she was but quiet she certainly was not. Then to his aggravating mind, he found her unusual manners… enchanting. And the fight within the coach, Etienne (with great reluctance) couldn't help but feel stimulated by her passionate temper.

She was everything that the other women were brought up against to be. She was too brazen and untraditional and was wholly aware of it with no shame.

She was lecherous and improper that society would be the first to cast her from the circles without a second glance.

Stephanie Larson was all this and more.

He couldn't tell his father how he felt. And he couldn't admit to himself that there might be something worth liking in her. These feelings had to be desire only. They will go away over time.

He will continue to be standoffish and then he won't be bothered. He will force her away from his company so his mind won't be filled of her or the slight jasmine scent. He refused to allow his carnal impulses ruin a friendship between her and his father. He will be a stranger to her and her to him.

How simple it sounded…

If only he could sleep.

TBC…


	10. Mixed Feelings

A/N: Hi everyone! Tomorrow is Pirates! Can't wait! Squee! This chapter is kind of a filler with more information about Erik and Christine's life. And some moments with Stephanie and Etienne! Hee hee. Thanks to my beta Halley for a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings**

The next several days Stephanie acquainted herself with the Destler manor while the family was at the Populaire. It gave her plenty of time to explore their home and the servants only bothered her for meals. She didn't mind the loneliness, though once accustomed it's easy to fall back on.

The estate was extravagant-- not only outdoors but indoors as well. It was two floors and each section had its own significance. The first—the West Wing—contained all of the quarters for the servants, kitchen, and a hall-like dining room. Down the hall was the drawing room that connected to the parlor and in the back was the sun room, which the large window panes viewed the rose garden. The foyer was impressive with an Austrian crystal chandelier hung above and the main staircase that led to rooms upstairs of the Destlers and guests.

The East Wing on the first floor featured a massive library containing every kind of genre in literature and professional study. Chairs and tables were set in the center for comfort so a reader can not only simply enjoy a book, but get a feel of the importance of knowledge with the busts of the goddess Athena and Socrates on displayed. Further down was Erik's music room. Etienne had a music room of his own upstairs, above the library, which before was a nursery for the Destler children.

Stephanie learned of this from the maid, Claudette, who had been in the service of the Destlers' since the house was built. Erik designed the dream home for his bride and future children before he proposed. Secretly throughout the engagement, he hired workers to begin construction and the house was half-way done by the time they were wedded. Erik and Christine moved in a few months later with a couple gardens planted and the stable big enough for a few horses. Over the years, Erik added onto the stables and to his property with gardens and designing the rooms to fit their needs.

Money never was scarce for the Destlers'. Christine became the diva of the Populaire since _Hannibal_ and she took on the role of the Countess in _Il Muto _despite Carlotta's threats. By then, Erik emerged from his dark world to openly court his angel and took care once and for all the Italian prima donna. He right away bought the Populaire and fired Carlotta with little objections from the former managers (a large sum was enough compensation).

Under Erik's thumb, the Populaire flourished with his genius and Christine's angelic voice. And his _Don Juan Triumphant _became an overnight success and the profits went to building his home.

Fate was good for him and granted him a second chance in life. When Erik introduced himself as new owner and manager, he discarded the mask to let the world know he was no longer the Phantom but a man. Initially, people weren't sure what to make of this man and were stunned by his brazen act of uncovering his face. Eventually, Erik proved he was needed for the theatre and in time was accepted as Erik Destler, renowned composer and owner of the Opera Populaire.

He couldn't have asked for more…

After hearing this, Stephanie wasn't able to tell the truth about Dan to Erik. With his achievements she felt she would let him down. The nights he was home, she wanted so badly to break down and confess that she and Dan were no longer together and she was at a loss of what to do. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She continued to hide behind the façade of a young woman in love as they discussed her reasons for being here.

Erik was destined to meet her, to learn to love properly to win Christine. It was his unfinished business that once accomplished he could return to his World. The logical explanation for Stephanie would be the same, but both didn't know what her "reason" was.

He had asked her what happened that might have led her to this World and she could offer no idea as to why. Losing Dan couldn't have led her to Erik, she rationalized. It had to be something else. What she did not know and neither did Erik.

On the other hand, Etienne had made good on his promise to his father about avoiding her. The times they seen each other was for dinner, if Etienne was even back from the theatre. Afterwards he retreated to his music room 'til late at night. Stephanie never heard anything coming from the room as she sat in the library or passing through and was curious to hear what a Destler prodigy sounded like. And to her dismay, there was only silence.

Why would there be silence? He had music in his blood! Stephanie wanted to question this to Erik or Christine, but decided it was probably none of her business or they didn't know. There was Etienne, himself, but the odds of him answering civilly were a million to one. Then again, she might have some fun flustering the proud Etienne Destler, even if she was ruining her chances of gaining some favor in him. At the moment it wouldn't have mattered, seeing how he already disliked her.

xxXXxx

Etienne sat, staring at the composition before him, his mind blank and deaf. It was an opera he started months ago, but somehow he managed to lose the inspiration for the piece. Not one single note called to him, not one sensual tone from the piano's key tempted him to create. He was a barren instrument, no longer tuned properly.

For a week straight he was in this hallow mood. And nothing seemed to give him the push he needed to finish his work.

A low creak caused him to lift his head as Stephanie Larson strolled in. Her eyes widened and then a curled upwards of her lips in a teasing grin, she exclaimed, "I didn't know you were still here! I thought you left this morning with your parents to the theatre."

"I wasn't needed and I wanted to do some work," Etienne replied flatly, his fists clenching in his lap as the auburn-curled woman stood by the entryway. Her cerulean dress fitted her well, enhancing her fair complexion that Etienne swallowed heavily. _No. No. No._

"Oh and what kind of work are you doing?" she inquired, her lashes batted innocently.

"An opera now if you don't mind—"

"An opera? Cool. What is it about?"

He sighed. "I don't disclose information regarding my work unless it's to my father or mother and by then it's complete."

"Okay, well, how far do you have to go?"

"Pretty far," he answered, his jaw set. "Mlle Larson—"

"Is this your first one or have you written others?" she interrupted again.

"My fifth," was the stern response. She nodded and approached the piano, her hand gently placed on the instrument. Her hazel and green eyes flicked over to his face and prettily smiled. "Let me guess you're blocked aren't you?"

Etienne furrowed his brow, irritated for the unwanted distraction and her comment. She continued on. "I hate when that happens. Whenever I'm doing an article or for fun, a short story, I'll be going full speed ahead with ideas and the next thing I know I run out of fuel and I'm stuck in Writer's Block Land."

"That's different from what I'm doing," Etienne said, straightening his broad shoulders. "But I would like to be alone."

Stephanie clicked her tongue. "C'mon, maybe I might be of some help. Sometimes a fresh pair of eyes or ears could do the trick."

"I'll keep that in mind for future's reference," he retorted. "And why are you even in here? Hasn't Claudette or any of the servants tell you this is a private room for my usage?"

"Yes," Stephanie affirmed. "But I was bored. I wasn't going to touch your piano or music, I swear, Lord knows I can't play for the life of me."

"Yet you assumed it was acceptable for you to enter into someone's chamber for your own personal pleasure?" Etienne snapped, rising from the bench.

She dropped her hand to her side and stared hard at him. "I'm sorry and I wasn't 'assuming' anything."

"Sure you didn't," he growled, coming over to stand in front of her. _Damn inferno woman! _"What is your real reason for being in here? You knew I stayed home."

Stephanie stuck her chin out defiantly, not allowing his height to intimidate her, which was his intent. "If you want to know, I figured you might need some help. For a week now I've passed this room and never heard you playing anything at all. I thought that was strange, considering you're Erik's son and music is your bread of life."

He took a step back and chuckled within his chest. "And what sort of help could I have possibly received from you? If I'm not mistaken you're a writer, not a composer or singer."

Her features flinched before she could hide it from him. Taking a deep breath, she gazed at him. "I was… just trying to be nice. I can understand if any of my suggestions would be inferior to your better judgment, seeing this is your life's work, but what do I know? I'm a woman with no musical background."

The sarcastic condescending tone didn't go unnoticed as Etienne's sea-green eyes bore right into her. "You in—"

"Insufferable? Infuriating? Inapt?" she spat at once. Stephanie took a step forward, jabbing her finger into his chest. _His chiseled, hard chest_, she noted but that didn't stray her from her anger. "I'm so sorry if my company is so unbearable to you. I wouldn't want my brazen ways to corrupt your sainthood M. Destler!"

His mouth fell agape, completely stunned. _Father and I… the whole household probably heard our argument too, _he thought with conviction. "Mlle Larson—"

"Don't 'Mlle Larson' me! I'm trying to be friendly here for the sake of my friend and you treat me like dirt! I didn't come here to pick a brawl with you, but if I have to get some teeny tiny ounce of respect from you I will. Believe me I would despite my sex." Stephanie spun on her heels, briskly moving to the door. Tossing another look at him, she sneered, "In case you're wondering, I find _your_ company to be completely intolerable."

With that she was gone.

Etienne shuffled back and collapsed on the bench. Blinking, he ran a hand through his hair. The truthfulness in her words struck him painfully, not his pride no… but another place he didn't want to be affected, a place he was fighting against to justify avoiding her.

His heart…

xxXXxx

Stephanie ran past a couple servants as she blindly fled to one of the gardens. _Of all the… argh! Why am I doing this!_

She slowed down to a brisk pace as she stalked through the cobblestone path that led to an iron-curved bench surrounded by purple lilacs and dahlias. A fountain stood behind with several birds perched on the stone rim. Stephanie couldn't admire the beauty of it, not when she was so furious with Etienne. She knew from the moment she first walked in that an argument of some kind might transpire, but reality of it was shocking.

She sat on the bench, her hands in her lap wringing the folds of her gown. _He thinks I can't be of any help, hmmm. Sorry Erik but your son is a first class fop. I'm sure his uncle is proud of him. Pathetic idiotic selfish jack! Oh I would love to go tae-bo on his…_

Stephanie took a deep breath and released the material in her hand. _No. What good would that come from it? But he does need a good kick where the sun doesn't shine. I don't know why I try to make peace when it's clearly obvious he's going to be stubborn about it. Why should I care? Erik and Christine are good on their own. Then there's Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan. Are you thinking of me? Do you miss me? Do you know much I'm suffering without you? _

_Of course, he must know. He must know that a day doesn't goes by when I'm thinking about him. He must know this separation is killing me and that I'm waiting. Waiting until he realizes that he needs me more than anything. _

She stood up in her seat, an idea coming to mind. _Maybe my purpose for being here is to past the time so when I return Dan will already be there! When he sees that I'm missing he'll go nuts and that's what will send me back! He's the one who needs the lesson! Not me! I can go back in the past because of Erik. Dan wouldn't know what to do but I do. That's it! _

A hopeful smile grew on her façade as Stephanie contemplated the matter. To Hell trying to make nice with Etienne Destler; she has a man back home who needs her more than anything. And if she has to put up with his haughty mannerisms just to be with Dan, she'll do it.

TBC…


	11. Etienne's Inspiration

A/N: Hey where is everyone? Pirates was good, totally unexpected at the end, but it was worth it. So if you haven't seen it yet, then do so! You won't be disappointed. Here's the next chapter and I thought we needed a little ES moment. Thank you Halley for a great job and please don't forget to review! Reviews makes my day and for me to write faster… Hint hint.

**Chapter 11: Etienne's Inspiration**

For the rest of the afternoon Etienne and Stephanie were careful enough not to cross paths. As Stephanie roamed the gardens, Etienne was busy brooding in the sanctuary of his music room.

He hadn't meant to snap at her-- though she had impeccable timing. Were it not for the block he probably would have been more civil. At the moment she walked in Etienne forgot himself. The interruption, the lack of work, and on top of it, Stephanie Larson's strange beauty culminated until he lashed out. His mother always told him he had to control his temper or he'll regret it. And he did.

_Why is this bothering me so? _He pondered, running his hands through his hair. _I've lost my temper plenty of times in the presence of ladies and never thought twice about it. Why **is **she the only one? _

The brief wounded look he witnessed cut him in a way he never imagined. In that short period of time he wanted to hold her, beg her for his forgiveness. But his pride and a curiosity to see her retaliate kept him from acting on impulse. There was a fire within her, a fire he found enchanting and admirable. There was no other woman, save his mother and sister, who could possess such temperament that he knew of. Stephanie did not disappoint.

Yet it was at the price of inflicting injury to her person and himself.

_Why does it hurt? _

He stood away from the piano and walked over to the window. Placing his hand on the cool glass, Etienne gazed out and found his heart starting to drum faster. Emerging from the hedges was Stephanie. The casting of the sunrays bounced off her auburn curls, enhancing the light tinge of red of her highlights and milky skin. She was an image of divinity an…

"Angel," he murmured, his hand going over his heart to soothe it.

Then quietly his ears piqued a trickling of notes, his eyes envisioning Clementine catching the first glimpse of Lorraine no… Aurora in the sunset, walking in a field of wildflowers, her chestnut hair blowing freely in the gentle breeze, her vibrant violet irises filled with a profound sadness. He would be smitten right away by her beauty and a desire to know what could make her so despondent and do what he could to chase away the pain.

She would be the tragic heroine-- an orphan wandering from village to village, searching for work, and a victim of cruel love for a man who did not deserve her. There would be resistance and fears; there would be heartache and love, but most of all… redemption and following the heart. It was perfect. Aurora will be the essence of woman, the spirited being to match Clementine's reserve. Just like Stephanie…

_No._

Etienne backed away, shaking his head. _I won't do it. It's too close to reality. _

But as he took his seat at the piano once more, Etienne couldn't shake away the image of Aurora. His fingers itched to create, his musician instinct screaming to ignore his reservations. He couldn't take it any longer.

The story began to enfold, the music coming to him, the blank paper filling up with ink. It was a masterpiece. Another great for Etienne Destler.

And it will be for Stephanie.

xxXXxx

Etienne had himself excused from dinner, hard at work, taking little breaks. Stephanie was relieved to be just her and Erik and Christine. She was sure she might do something she might regret at the table if she were to see the prodigy son.

Meanwhile, Erik proudly boasted about the upcoming production of _Aida_, the opening night coming up in several days. He wanted Stephanie to be there; to witness his work and Christine's for the first time. She was more than happy to be invited and excited to wear her new dresses, which were to be done the same day.

The conversation was suddenly switched to Dan. Erik wanted to know if he liked operas.

Stephanie faltered but put on what she hoped was a passable smile and answered he wasn't a big fan. All of this did not go unnoticed by Christine and she frowned. It seemed that every time Dan Shaw was brought up, she would give a quick reply and move on to new topic altogether. Stephanie never volunteered to share about Dan. This did not sit well for Christine. She knew there was something amiss that Stephanie failed to bring light to. _I can't be silent anymore. I must address this to Erik_, she thought.

Meal finished, Stephanie went to retire to the library to do some reading before going to bed. On her way out, she collided into a solid body. Two strong arms were quick to catch her, pulling her closer.

Her eyelids fluttered as she looked up into Etienne's smothering sea-foam eyes. The evening stubble covered his lower jaw, his shirt collar was opened, and his dark hair disheveled. He stared back at her with the same intensity and slowly removed himself from her.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle," Etienne whispered, his voice dropping to a husky tone.

Oddly enough, Stephanie caught a whiff of his cologne making her knees weak. It was a musky scent but so masculine that it could only be his. She inwardly closed her eyes when she saw Dan. Guilt and rage turned on with a force that snapped her out of her daze.

Glaring at Etienne, she brushed past him hitting his shoulder without saying a word. It took a while for Etienne to register what occurred and when he finally looked back she was gone. He took a deep breath and willed the tremors in his body to stop. Unfortunately, it wasn't too helpful since she left her scent behind. The perfume she wore was intoxicating and undeniably woman.

_God help me_, he thought as he made his way to sit at the table.

Erik and Christine watched the scene take place and exchanged secretive looks. This was an interesting development between their son and Stephanie.

Etienne made an attempt to ignore what happened and called for a nearby servant to bring him a plate. His parents kept a keen eye on him that was quite unnerving.

Instead of talking about Stephanie, Erik brought up the subject of his opera. Etienne relaxed and straightened his collar.

"It's coming along," Etienne replied. "No doubtingly this will become the next Destler masterpiece. I am content with the progress I've been making."

"Wonderful," Christine said. "I suppose working is an enough excuse for missing out on dinner with your family. Lord knows how often your father skipped eating while composing."

"Its part of the craft, my dear," Erik answered, grinning. "I hope you would allow me to have a look Etienne."

His son nodded. "In due time Father."

Christine couldn't help a sly smirk to grace her countenance as she innocently asked, "I understand you were having problems before. Pray, how did you overcome it?"

Quickly casting a quick glance to the door that Stephanie retreated from, Etienne allowed the barest of smiles to appear. "An unlikely Angel inspired me."

TBC…


	12. Confessions Part Deux

A/N: Seeing the lack of responses I can only guess that some people lost their interest, but that isn't going to stop me from working on this. And if there's confusion about this title, there's not. In _Lessons on Love_ there was a chapter where Stephanie confesses to Erik and so the same thing happens in this one. Thank you Halley for a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 12: Confessions Part Deux**

Evening came to pass. Stephanie was in her room asleep and Etienne was hard at work on his new opera. Most of the servants retired once finishing their final chores, leaving Erik and Christine the only ones awake.

Christine was thrilled that her son was doing fine on his composition. She was positive the household wouldn't be able to stand if Etienne were to go into his tempers. She was beginning to have a feeling that her son may possibly be developing some attraction towards Stephanie Larson. It was there in his face when they ran into each other and there was a glow in his eyes as he alluded to his inspired muse.

As much as she was happy that Etienne might have found someone at last to love, Christine's heart ached for him. Stephanie was a fine young woman; there was no doubt in her mind. She would make a splendid daughter-in-law and wife for the right man and family. But there will only be pain for her beloved eldest child. Stephanie, in many sense of the word, was taken. She belonged to another man and if Etienne was to pursue her and she rejected him…

She wistfully closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. This could not come to pass. Stephanie loved Dan… Christine very well knew the story from her husband. She knew of the cruelties she had to endure, the lack of parental guidance, and suffering to finally find the love she longed for. In the short time span that Stephanie talked about Dan, the evident signs of love and adoration were written all over. This girl could never be another man's and Christine was certain.

"What sort of troubling thought has put such a dour frown on your beautiful face?"

Christine opened her eyes and smiled softly at her husband through the mirror. "Oh this and that," she replied absentmindedly.

"Oh?" Erik stood behind her and reached for her silver brush to help with her toilette. Running the brisk hairs through his wife's luxurious curls with reverence, Erik stole a loving wink with her. "Care to enlighten?"

She sighed. "Erik… I don't want you to take this wrongly but…"

His ministrations ceased. "What Christine?"

"Stephanie," she finally blurted. "I'm worried about her."

"Why?" Erik questioned, his brows furrowing. "Did something happen?"

"No! No. Well… maybe," she said. At his discern expression, Christine continued. "It has to do with her and M. Shaw. Haven't you noticed she doesn't talk much about him?"

"I have," he answered. "It's her choice of how much she wishes to voice."

"Yes but wouldn't she have provided us more details if their intimacy has grown? They're together for eight years and no engagement was produced. Doesn't that seem odd?"

"Christine…" Erik groaned.

"Hear me out Erik. I've watched her most carefully whenever Dan is brought up and I discovered the same despondent signs that Lizzie went through over Darren Hurst, though masked well. I believe there's more than Stephanie lets on. I think something awful must have happened between them…"

Erik swore and slammed the brush down causing Christine to jump. "She would have **told** me! How else can we figure out her reason for being here if she hadn't told me the truth? She said they were about to be engaged when this happened."

"Erik." Christine stood up and opened her arms for him. "I know. But haven't you felt there was something missing?"

He was silent and very quietly muttered "yes". Cupping his face, Christine forced him to look into her eyes. "Talk to her. Find out why she was hiding the truth."

"But… but… I don't understand," Erik whispered. "Why wouldn't she tell me? I thought we…"

"You are. This was all sudden and shocking for both parties. I'm sure she would have said everything, but from what you told me before… I think she kept it hidden in fear that you might be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Erik pulled himself away from her grasp. "Why would she feel that way?"

Christine rubbed her hands. "Look at your life. Look at what you were able to achieve. She doesn't have what you have."

Erik thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "I see but I wish she gave me _some _credit to know the truth. If it what you think is true, then I don't love her any less. She's like a sister to me and there's nothing she can do that would take away my pride for her."

Christine beamed and jumped up to place a kiss on her husband's lips. Erik chuckled and twirled his wife around. Setting her down gently, he caressed her hair and murmured, "Tomorrow."

xxXXxx

Stephanie was surprise, albeit nervous when Erik asked to talk to her in private after dinner the next evening. There was something in his eyes that seemed to tell her that he demanded the truth. Almost like he knew she had been lying the whole time. She gulped and hoped to God it had nothing to do with Dan.

Erik spent the entire day thinking of how to approach Stephanie. As much as he would have loved to storm into her room and order the real story out of her, he knew that wasn't going to get him anywhere. Stephanie was stubborn like him and it became worse with age. Thus, recollecting from the lessons years ago, Erik knew he would have to be patient and calm. No first impulses were allowed.

He felt the best place for privacy would be outside on the balcony in Etienne's music room. His son was at the Populaire going over last minute instructions before the first show. He wouldn't be back for at least another couple hours.

The orange-yellowish sun was beginning to set, the sky becoming a disarray of pinks, reds, and violet. It was a beautiful sight though the warm colors did nothing but bring chills down Stephanie's spine. Silence stretched on as they watched the sun disappear over the horizon, the day coming to an end but the beginning of new honesty. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this, but a falsehood could only go so far and unfortunately time was up. She would have to swallow her pride and confess her secrets once more to the man who used to be a Phantom.

"I use to hate the sunset," Erik spoke. When she looked at him, Erik went on without pausing. "The day was done but a new one was around the corner. The first prickling of light in the morning started the pain and it wouldn't end until nightfall. That was my only comfort, the darkness. It was my shield from the world, from people. Night would cease my suffering and humiliation for a short time, though it was the time I held dear to me. I depended on the night for shelter and to hide my deepest secrets. I was safe in the solitude where I liked it. I never dreamt I would love the light again, but after I stepped out of the darkness I was able to find a new purpose. I wasn't alone anymore after I found love. Love is the light that never dies. It sets for a while but always return with the radiance that burns brighter each time. Dark is dark. There's no change. There's no warmth and understanding, even if you think there is. It's nothing compared to the rosy-fingered Dawn."

"Why don't you get to the point, instead of being so damn eloquent," Stephanie jested, but her tone lack the teasing humor.

Erik smirked. "I believe you already know. But I am trying to make a point here. There's no need for you to hide anymore Stephanie. I know all there is to know about you, except why you have to feel to lie about Dan."

Stephanie firmly pressed her lips together. "It's not fair for me to put my troubles on your shoulders."

"And it's not fair for you to keep them within you," Erik interjected. "I believe a wise person once said, 'A little confession frees the soul'. You can confide in me, Stephanie, like before. I would never judge you if you think that. Please tell me what has truly happened since I left."

She sighed, holding herself tightly. Part of her was begging to release the pain and hope, but another part wanted to hold back. She didn't want to ruin her reputation in his eyes, but the more he gazed at her, imploring her to speak, Stephanie couldn't deny that he was her closet confidante next to Veronica and he would be good to his word for not judging her.

"The truth is… Dan and I did date. For seven years." Her attention was to the grounds below, her pride not wanting to look him straight in the eye. Erik didn't pressure her to look at him, aware that she wanted some dignity to be kept.

"Those were the best years of my life. We loved each other very much, we were inseparable. I knew you would be happy to know that I overcame my insecurities and reservations to be with Dan and I was proud of myself for doing so. If someone were ever to make a rude remark about my eyes, Dan would put them in their place. He hated to see me ridiculed for the dumbest reasons and would do whatever he could to protect me. In time I was able to defend myself, but knowing that I had my knight in shining armor nearby was always a comfort."

She paused. A tiny, loving grin took over as she remembered the security she felt with Dan.

"Having Dan, I knew I was no longer alone. I didn't have to hide in my shell anymore. He was always there for me, something I never had to ask him to do. He just did and I loved him even more.

"After college, we decided to live together. We talked about getting married for sometime but never once did Dan take the step. I suppose that was my first warning, but I was too enraptured and I assumed we would marry. I never bugged him about it. But the question was hanging in the air above us whenever we woke up, ate, or even went to bed. Yet I knew we were soul mates and the wedding would eventually fall in place.

"Until one day after I came home from work. Dan was sitting in our den; he was so forlorn and lost that I was scared for a second. He didn't look like himself." Her voice was starting to crack and as Erik moved to embrace her, she waved him off, wanting to do this on her own. It was too late to go back now.

"He told me… he told me he had to go away for a while. On a trip. A trip to find himself. Dan spent his whole life trying to please others and follow the path that others expected of him without questioning. He didn't have to say the words but I saw it in his eyes that us getting married would be one of those paths. It's not like he didn't want to marry me. He did. But he wanted to make the decision on his own. So Dan left and has been gone for a year.

"I know it in my heart he'll return. It's a matter of time when he's back. I know it. I believe I was sent here that way when Dan comes to his senses, I will return from his volition. He couldn't come here on his own. He would panic right away. But not me Erik. Not me."

Erik was quiet for a moment, absorbing everything she said and trying hard not to seethe with anger at the stupidity of the young man he once held a high esteem for. How dare he do this! How dare he hurt this woman! Daniel Shaw surely must have known beforehand how much hurt he would bring to her from his leaving. And for her to carry on this hope… it was too much for him to bear. She deserved better and he said so.

"Erik! Look. I know this doesn't make Dan look good in your eyes as of now, but believe me when I say it will work! He loves me and I love him. That is all that matters."

"In any case, yes, but Stephanie listen to yourself! The reason for you being here is for Dan to figure out what he wants? That's absurd! I am sorry, _ma amie_, but I cannot forgive him as easily as you."

"I don't care. I love him Erik. And if you don't like that, then I'm sorry. That is how it goes. Dan will want me you'll see. And I intend to return and marry him as soon as possible," she said with a defiant lip.

Erik clenched his fists and strode over to her. "What if he doesn't? What if you're wrong Stephanie?"

She huffed and was about to turn her back on him when Erik reached out and turned her around to look at him.

"Enough of this! Stephanie, I understand if you're hurting but forcing yourself to go through this isn't going to do you any good. I would hate to see you build up this anticipation and have it turned against you. If it's been a year and he hasn't returned, then it must be a sign he doesn't share the same dreams as you. If he was a man true to his heart and love, then he would have never walked out on you."

Tears clung to her long eyelashes as she shoved Erik away. "Stop it! He **does **love me! Sometimes in the real world things don't simply fall in place right away! It takes time and patience!"

"And do you think it has 'fallen in place' for me? Stephanie, I had to fight to survive. I was fortunate to find Christine and have her be my wife thanks to you. If I were to travel in the same path as the many Eriks you shown me before, I wouldn't have any of this! I was patient and I was able to get what I want. But you… My dear, you're too young to have to go through this heartache! Can't you tell that this isn't right? That Dan is wrong to leave you in this condition?"

"Oh. So it's wrong for me to wait for the one man I love, but for you to wait on one woman is okay?" Stephanie's mismatched eyes were sparkling with anger.

The corner of his lips twitched, his palms hitting together as he tried not to lose his temper.

"That's different Stephanie and you know it. No other woman would want me, let alone affect me the way Christine does."

"Bullshit," she stated as a matter-of-fact. "If Christine never went to the opera house, there would be some other woman to steal your heart."

"Ah, but what good of a story would that be?" Erik couldn't suppress the pleased smile as she scowled. "The dashing masked man falling head over heels over any lady that sings? No, no. But, a dashing masked man falling completely head over heels over the purist and loveliest of angels, now that's better! Though, which one would you prefer?"

"Don't mock me," Stephanie gritted between her teeth.

"I'm not. I'm trying to get you to see the difference." Erik cautiously came closer so he could look at her levelly. "Stephanie, I want you to be happy. But this is not the way to find happiness. If Dan was aware of his feelings I have no doubt you two would have been married before this. But that isn't the case. I believe you know what I mean; otherwise you wouldn't be listening to me for so long."

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it, realizing (to her infuriation) he was right. Noting her grimacing, Erik was content he got through to her.

"However, what you do in your life isn't my decision as much as I rally against your waiting."

Stephanie, taken aback, gazed at him in shock. "You…you're not going to get all righteous on me?"

He nodded. "I, for one, wouldn't but it is your life. I just wanted you to understand but I can see the love for him in your eyes and in that confession, your voice too. I don't want you to make a mistake."

"And I won't Erik," she said softly. "Thank you. I do love Dan and as much as I hate that you're right, I know you were only looking in my best interest."

He opened the door and led her back inside the warmth of the house. Securely closing the latch, Erik asked her once more if she was certain.

"I am Erik. Nothing can change my mind about my feelings. I'm in love with Dan."

Exhaling, Erik said, "Then I give my blessing."

Stephanie hugged him, appreciating his understanding even though he was against it. "Thank you. I know we'll be happy."

Upon leaving the music room, a shadow emerged. Clutching the half-written score, bitter tears stung Etienne's eyes as his heart wept in agony.

TBC…


	13. A Sucky Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics used from _Aida_.

A/N: There you guys are! I'm a review whore so seeing them makes me happy and my fingers type faster. I feel bad for Etienne too but we have to see how things between him and Stephanie will work. Maybe in this chapter there will be some opinion changing… Thank you to those who reviewed and my beta, Halley. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 13: A "Sucky" Evening**

He was a fool…

Gazing down at the opera that was written for her, he gripped it tighter to prevent the overwhelming emotions from taking over.

He had believed, even hoped…

How could he have forgotten?

Etienne's vision blurred as sadness dissipated into red-boiling anger, taking its revenge on the manuscript.

How could he have forgotten Dan Shaw? How could he after all those years of listening to the story?

She would never be his. _Never_.

A mound of shredded and twisted paper piled at his feet, but he paid it no mind. It was all his hungry rage could suffice for now, though he rather wished it on the physical person of his torment.

It was Etienne's fault and hers. He should have known better than to fall in love, yet his heart had overpowered his rational senses. His pride and arrogance had him assume that Stephanie would want him. What woman would not? And did she not nearly swoon when they bumped into each other last night?

Closing his eyes, Etienne's memory recalled that scene quite vividly. Her light scent filled his nostrils, her half-lidded eyes barely containing the intense desire that flashed. Had it been his imagination? No… he was adamant that he saw something in her eyes that gave him the possible hope of her belonging to him.

_Fool._

xxXXxx

_It was close to sunset._

_Her horse was galloping to keep close to her companion. Into the forest, she seen him up ahead and urged the animal to hurry. Before long, she found herself in the middle of a circle of ancient ruins. But as she looked around, he was nowhere in sight._

_Climbing off the horse, she called his name. No response._

_As she was about to call for him once more, a pair of hands covered her eyes, his breath a whisper in her ear. Slowly, his fingers removed themselves from her vision as the sun was setting. _

"_It's beautiful," she sighed in awe._

_She turned her head just as Etienne's lips were lowering…_

Bolting upright, Stephanie drew in a deep breath. The dream felt so real, she could still feel the warmth of his hands on her face, his warm breath at her skin. Shuddering, Stephanie pulled the covers closer.

_Why did I dream about him? I hate him for Pete's sake. _Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts to Dan as guilt crept on her. _Dreaming of another man when you have one waiting for you…_

_How do you know if he is at all waiting? _Her conscience asked. Irate, Stephanie refused to acknowledge the possible thought. Of course, he was. This was a temporary setback.

_Sure…but what of Etienne? _Stephanie scowled at the mere mention of his name. He was one of the worst people she ever met, not counting Bernie. And she couldn't picture him doing something as romantic in her dream. _Could it be since I spent about a year without a man I'm pining the need for romance with Etienne? _

She would hope not. Then again, she was a red-blooded woman with needs. Etienne was definitely handsome, that was certain, and he was the kind of guy a woman would fantasize about… if he doesn't speak. But Stephanie was not the type to jump quickly into a man's bed for any pleasure. She preferred the romanticism of it, unlike her good friend Veronica. And if she were to be too forward, then what impression does that give off? Besides, she refused to act on carnal behaviors and she would be cheating.

_I love Dan too much to hurt him. No. I would never forgive myself if I did. _Before returning to bed, Stephanie continued to think of Dan and fell asleep with Dan on her mind.

xxXXxx

The next morning, Etienne was conspicuously absent from the breakfast table. It wasn't until around mid-afternoon he emerged from his bedroom, freshly dressed but eyes rimmed with weariness. He fled into his music room, where he spent the next few days, banging on the keys, venting his frustration through music.

Stephanie heard the violence that was coming from the room, but decided to shrug it off. Her dream of Etienne was the first and last. It was pure need and she was able to overcome it. Though, there were far better thoughts to occupy her mind, especially since tonight was the opening night of _Aida_. A favorite opera of hers, Stephanie was excited to at last hear the soprano sing in person. She wasn't too worried about the crowd and the questions that would arise. All Stephanie was looking forward to was a night filled with good music and friends.

And as Madam Laverne promised, a messenger was sent earlier to tell them her dresses were complete. Erik had his manservant go and fetch them straightaway. Stephanie couldn't wait to see what they were. An hour later, the servant arrived with the dresses.

Giddy as a schoolgirl, Christine helped Stephanie and the servants take the new clothes into her room. When situated, the two women fawned over the gowns.

"I think you should wear the pink one!"

"Naah, I kind of like this better."

Stephanie picked up the one of her desired choice, holding it in front of her. Christine's hazel eyes widened with delight as she squealed. "That's the one! You will steal all the attention away."

Stephanie laughed. "I don't think so, not when the prima donna is next to me."

The singer snorted. "My dear, those people have seen my face hundreds of times. You are new and an enigma. My thunder will be stolen by you, mark my words."

"Believe me, I don't want to steal your thunder. A peaceful night with music and good friends is all I ask for."

Christine smirked. "I should tell you beforehand that since I'll be performing and Erik will be conducting. Our maestro was struck ill unexpectedly and Erik's the next one to take over."

The relaxed smile on Stephanie's face was starting to wilt. She didn't like the direction this was leading into.

"And you'll be in our private box with Etienne. He's your escort."

Bug-eyed, Stephanie gaped at the soprano who winked and floated out of the room.

Meanwhile, with the same news be given to, Etienne's reaction was more animated than Stephanie's.

"Have you both lost your senses? Papa, I cannot and will not do this!"

"Etienne," Erik sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I know the last time didn't go well, but it's opening night and Stephanie needs an escort. I'm tired of the bickering that occurs between the both of you. For one night, could you set beside your differences and enjoy yourselves?"

Etienne scowled. "I have other reasons Father. Do not make this uncomfortable…"

"Son, the only one who is making it uncomfortable is you. Now I must go and prepare myself."

The conversation was over. As Erik left, Etienne could feel the cracks beginning to break in his heart. _Alone… We would have to be alone. _

For the first time in his life, Etienne dreaded going to the opera.

xxXXxx

Pacing anxiously in the foyer, Etienne prayed that Stephanie had fallen ill or had the nerves and didn't want to face the public. Anything, anything would do if he wouldn't have to be with her.

Of all the awful designs God had set upon him, this was torture knowing he would spend the evening with the woman he loved who loved another. He had destroyed his opera, a masterpiece that would have been reveled were it not for the ache in his heart. Etienne was fearful, an emotion he rarely felt, for the events that would follow in the night. He wasn't sure if he could control himself around her…

"You're going to ruin the floor."

Halting abruptly, Etienne raised his head to the sound of the voice. _Heaven help me._

Stephanie stood in front, no trace of any illness (or future one) could be seen, but Etienne felt himself falling sick though. She was _divine_… utterly _divine_ in the sea-foam gown that fell to the floor, trailing her feet. Turquoise gems sparkled on the lace attached to the skirt as well as the matching tear-drop jewels around her throat and ears. Her auburn tendrils were pulled half-way, allowing the rest to cascade down her back and shoulders.

Her smile was soft, almost shy-like as he gazed at her with such ferocity that Stephanie couldn't tell if it was welcomingly or disapproval. After a few tense seconds of silence, Etienne snapped out of his trance and offered his arm of her.

Beaming, she accepted his arm. Etienne inwardly shut his eyes, willing his body to cool the warmth that was spreading in his limbs as her jasmine scent consumed him. He began damning his father and mother for leaving earlier, having no one else in their carriage. It was temptation he was sure of it, and he needed a strong will to survive the night.

Stephanie didn't say a word, taking advantage of the quiet to study her companion. Etienne was dressed handsomely in a suit of charcoal, dark gray shirt and matching cravat. His long dark hair was slicked back; his sea-green eyes were battling with multiple emotions, not sure which one to show. She feared that being with Etienne would stir some sort of conflict and she wouldn't want to embarrass her friends. Before going down on the stairs, she solemnly promised herself she would not allow any action or word of his to upset her, no matter how harsh or condescending it may be. This was the night for Erik and Christine. She dare not ruin their limelight for a man such as Etienne.

Once in the carriage, Etienne didn't speak a word and kept his attention anywhere but on her. Stephanie frowned, not sure what to do with his indifference. She badly wanted to make a comment, but remembering her vow, bit back any scathing word that crept into her head. She couldn't understand why she longed to hear him say something, anything even if it was trivial. Perhaps she still hoped for some kind of amiable compromise to occur so it wouldn't be awkward?

Whatever it was, she let the matter rest as another interesting thought lingered in her mind. Recalling the dream, the closeness and warmth she felt for him produced a chill down her spine. His lips were firmly pressed together and she wondered what sort of kisser he was.

Chastising herself viciously, Stephanie thought of Dan's kisses and how a simple caress and taste would burn her skin. Grinning triumphantly, she found the waters to douse future musings of Etienne Destler.

xxXXxx

He had a hard time concentrating.

From the moment they walked into the theatre the thousands of eyes were on them. Amazingly, Stephanie took it in stride and didn't make a scene, which Etienne feared would happen. He could hear the whispers and talks that were taking root, but he ushered her into the box before anyone approached them. Etienne wanted to wait until the end if it was possible.

Stephanie put up a fight, wanting to speak to his parents before but Etienne kept a tight grip on her arm so she couldn't get away and in turn, received an unladylike gesture. He sensed there would have been more, but he was saved by the dimming of lights to signal the start.

Throughout the first three acts, Etienne barely focused on the music. With the view of Box Five, he could see everything—the stage and audience. He noticed a few straying stares in his direction, though with one glare on his part they were reverted to his mother, singing gloriously.

He smiled softly as his mother and the young tenor playing Radames sang of their love and running away from the danger.

"_Come with me,_

_Together let us flee_

_From this land of sorrow._

_Come with me,_

_I love you,_

_I love you!_

_Love shall be our guide!"_

Stealing a glance to his side, Stephanie's eyes were glistening with tears. In that second, his breath caught in his throat at the vulnerable state she was in. Never had she looked so beautiful than that single picture she portrayed. The sadness radiating was true, not at all false, as Aida and Radames were in each other's arms waiting for death to come.

"_Ah! Heaven is opening for us!_

_Oh earth, farewell; farewell, vale of tears_

_dream of joy which in sorrow fades._

_For us heaven open,_

_Heaven opens and our wandering souls_

_Fly to the light of eternal day_

_Heaven…_

_Heaven opens for us!"_

Sniffling, Stephanie wiped away a tear and half-smiled. "Your mother was… sublime. And her voice! It's so much better in person than what I listened to. She was the best Aida. There's no debate on that."

Etienne's brow rose. "Oh?"

"Yes. _Aida _is my favorite opera. There's something about the music and lyrics that brings the passion of the lovers to life. Every time I see it, a part of me hopes that the ending will change and they can live happily, but then I remember they do… in heaven."

He nodded. "If you thought this was good, you should hear both of my parents."

"Oh, I know what it would be like. I would be blubbering like a baby."

Etienne chuckled and handed her his handkerchief. Stephanie took it with surprise and nodded her thanks. "You know, I thought this would be sucky. But it turned out pretty well."

"I don't believe 'sucky' would be right, but I understand. I enjoyed myself immensely."

"What a pair we make, huh? Anyways, I'm glad you're an opera-nut like me. Dan never understood the idea and would complain throughout the performance," Stephanie remarked, her mismatched irises darkening. "Well, he went for support and I appreciated it. What are you doing?"

Etienne was standing up and offered his hand. "Ah, the evening isn't over quite yet. I suppose your 'sucky' might be entitled soon."

She gazed at him quizzically.

Smirking, he pulled her up from the chaise. "We have a gala to attend, my dear."

TBC…


	14. Trouble at the Gala

A/N: Thank you for the encouraging feedback! This chapter is a little bit longer and I promise to put the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. Time to heat up the plot a little. Thank you Halley for a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 14: Trouble at the Gala**

_This is very very bad. _

Stephanie forced a smile as she and Etienne walked down the stairs of the Populaire. The patrons and patronesses were staring at them as they descended; making Stephanie's stomach churn as bad memories of her childhood were floating back-- the name-callings with the gasping and snickering of her one brown and olive green eye. All of these prissy aristocrats were mocking her, she was sure of it. They were condemning her before being introduced, they were—

"Stephanie, are you all right?" Etienne's soft spoken question snapped her from the self-inflictions. His penetrating gaze didn't hide the concern as she swallowed hard and nodded.

"F-fine. Honestly." Her eyes widened once she realized he had addressed her by her name, not the formal title he had insisted upon. Her questioning countenance went ignored as Etienne meandered through the crowd.

He mentally berated himself for the slipped use of her first name. It was an intimate acknowledgement that should be reserved for an intimate relationship, which he did not share with her. But he couldn't help it. Her name rolled off his tongue as easily and sweetly as honey, warming his heart.

_No! Remember, she doesn't care a fig about you. And you're supposed to be pushing such frivolous feelings away. She belongs to M. Shaw, do not forget._

Etienne's features hardened just as his heart did. Remembering what wasn't his and never will be did the trick. Clasping his hand over hers on his arm, Etienne practically dragged her to where he could see his father and the de Chagnys.

Erik sighted them and grinned broadly. "Ah, here they are!"

Meg's face illuminated with girlish joy as she greeted Etienne, kissing him once on both cheeks. She turned to Stephanie as a startle flashed in her eyes. Quickly catching herself, she smiled cheerfully and repeated the same gesture. The quick welcome took Stephanie by surprise as it took her a while to register that this was Meg Giry, Little Giry, the former ballet rat. Though, not ballet rat anymore but a dignified Comtess.

She was wearing a lovely salmon-colored satin gown with a matching bow on the bodice; ears and fingers glittering with fanciful stones. Like her best friend, Meg still had the same youthful appearance with little signs of aging. Her curly blonde locks glowed and her baby blue eyes held nothing but friendliness as she did her own survey of the young woman.

"A pleasure, Mlle Larson," Meg beamed. "I'm Comtess de Chagny, but Meg will do. This is my husband, the Comte." She motioned to the man standing beside her.

"And you may call me Raoul as well, mademoiselle," he told her, bending down to kiss the back of her hand. "We're all friends here."

Stephanie's bias opinion of de Chagny didn't alter. He was still the fop that tried to steal Christine from her rightful love, even though he married her friend. And it was obvious he was trying to retain the boyish looks by dressing in younger colors, his light peppered hair cut in the same style as Etienne's.

"It's nice to meet you both," Stephanie smiled, bowing her head and placing her hand behind her back to wipe the kiss off. Erik caught the action and stifled the chuckle. He was glad to see his friend's feelings were the same as his.

Etienne witnessed the exchange between his father and Stephanie, his brow furrowed in envy. He wished it was **he **who was sharing that look with her, not his father. _Calm yourself. You don't care remember? _

It didn't help that his godmother saw the possessiveness that flashed in his eyes and she winked knowingly to him. Meg recognized that look quite well. She had seen it for years on Erik's face when it came to his wife. _Like father, like son_, she thought and giggled to herself.

"Erik was telling us that you're a daughter of a former pupil, newly arrived from New York City. Is this your first trip to Paris?" Raoul asked.

Stephanie nodded in an affirmative. "It is. So far I'm enjoying myself."

"As you should. How long will you be here under Erik's tutelage?"

"I don't kn—what?" Stephanie looked over to her friend, who sheepishly smiled.

"Actually, Comte, it's my son who is doing the honors," Erik corrected.

Etienne stared at him, mouth agape. "I am?" Raoul lifted his brow at his nephew causing him to repeat again, "I am." _What in the world are you doing, Father?_

Stephanie's thinking was the along the line as Etienne's, but with other additional phrases that would probably corrupt the little group.

Knowing he was going to be cursed for this, Erik continued. "Yes, Mlle Larson has a splendid voice and I would have been her tutor, but ashamedly, I confess, I do not have the time to take on a pupil. Etienne, however, expressed how he would like to take on a student and with his opera almost finished…"

"Pardon, Papa, but the opera isn't," Etienne interrupted. "My muse… has unexpectedly deserted me. I'm afraid for the purpose of a more worthy musician." The neutrality in his tone and shifting gaze to Stephanie made her a little uncomfortable, for reasons she didn't know.

"Then all the reason to have that student," Raoul said. "Wonderful and perfect timing too. Mlle Larson, if you haven't known, I'm putting on a Masquerade ball in honor of Erik Destler for his work and accomplishments to the theatre. I would have asked Christine, but with you learning under the Destlers, I would be pleased if you would sing for us."

"S-sing?" she choked. "I-I"

"She will be glad to," Erik answered for her.

Stephanie and Etienne snapped their heads to the former Phantom, one murderous look and the other suspicious.

"Then it's settled. Thank you Mlle Larson," Raoul happily said as she was busy contemplating killing Erik in a million different ways—very painful deaths.

At that moment, Christine appeared. Noting the unpleasant and sour dispositions of Stephanie and her son, she raised her brow in her husband's direction where he mouthed "later". Judging from the looks of the young couple it wasn't anything good and she smelled a rotten Phantom, which she didn't have to wait for long.

"A marvelous job Christine! But, I fear you will have a rival in the making with Mlle Larson. She has agreed to sing at the ball for your husband," Raoul informed her.

"Really?" The singer shot a look at Erik. "Interesting." _That explains the looks._

"Oh yes! Mlle Larson and Etienne will make a fine team," Meg added.

The petite brunette's eyebrows both rose into her forehead. "Etienne?" _He has our son involved too? Oh wait until the night is over…_

To break up the tension, Christine averted the conversation. "Meg, Raoul where's Annette?"

"Ill unfortunately," Meg replied. "But she sends her blessings and love."

"I'm sorry to hear. Perhaps another show then?" Christine went on.

Both parents nodded. "She wouldn't miss it for the world. If you excuse us." Raoul and Meg said their good-byes and left to converse with some other friends. Stephanie let out a whoosh of air and whirled on Erik with a torrent of force.

"Why the Hell did you do that! I can't sing!"

"Yes Erik, why did you do that?" Christine crossed her arms over and glared at the man she loved with all of her heart, though right now she wanted to hit him upside the head.

He sighed. "I had to. Before any of you showed up, your _friend_ didn't think that any ward of mine, except you, could sing."

"What? Oh that's pathetic Erik," Stephanie muttered.

Erik sent her a reproachful look. "It's true. He believes I was lucky with Christine. That damn fop questions my abilities all the time and I'm tired of it. Together we will prove him wrong."

"Um, wrong," the future young woman spat. "I refuse to do this! I can't sing and I won't put myself through the embarrassment."

"You can and you will," Erik stiffly responded. "The ball won't be for another several months and you have plenty of time to learn to be decent."

"I can't believe you!" Stephanie groaned, shaking her head. "Who cares? I'm not doing this."

"If you don't then you will blow your cover!" he hissed.

"I won't. I'll say I came down with something."

"You'll sing!"

"Why I outta—"

"Enough!" cried Christine. Pointing her finger at Erik, she said, "You're in big trouble mister. We'll discuss this at home." And then to her quiet son, "And you, you take Stephanie home now. Not another word will be spoken about this until the morning."

"Yes Maman," Etienne murmured obediently, gently taking Stephanie's arm. When they were out of earshot, Etienne tossed a last glance over to his parents in time to see his mother waving her arms animatedly and his father with a stubborn set façade.

_This will not end well_, he thought. Stephanie was silently fuming and he was doing his best to quickly get them out of there with little trouble, but was stopped by a couple girls Etienne was forced to keep in company. _Of all the inopportune times…_

"Etienne," a raven-haired girl of eighteen called. "Your mother was fabulous. And your father… what words can describe his genius?"

"Oh yes!" agreed the short redhead, who Etienne grudgingly had to listen to hours of worthless gossip of women. "But they don't compare to your works."

"Suck ups," mumbled Stephanie, deserving a pinch on her arm by Etienne.

"Katherine, Claire it's lovely to see you again and I'm glad you enjoyed the opera, but my guest and I are…"

"We're leaving because I'm drunk and grouchy and plan on maddeningly making out with him in the back of the horse carriage. Have a nice day!" Stephanie interjected with a sweet politeness and valley girl accent that caused the girls' mouths to drop and Etienne's face to color. "Come, Etienne dear!" she crooned, pulling on his arm.

Reaching outside, Stephanie burst out laughing breaking away from her escort's hold. With his visage still reddened (and heart racing from her brazen language), Etienne sternly enquired in a brusque manner, "What was the meaning of that?"

Between giggles, she chortled, "Hey tonight turned out to be a disaster and what better way to end it by adding on to the damage?" When he didn't respond, Stephanie pursed her lips together and sighed. "You are way too tight Destler. You need to loosen up greatly."

Glaring, Etienne replied, "Do you know what you just done? Those girls are the daughters of—"

Stephanie flapped her hand, not paying attention. "Yadda yadda. This is what I mean. At least your father knows how to lighten up and have fun."

Growing more agitated by her nonchalance and infuriating attitude, Etienne snarled. "Maybe I would if you weren't so damn foolish!"

Impishly smirking, Stephanie clicked her tongue. "Why do you care so much? Geez, with all that anger entrapped in you you're a walking heart attack. As of now, I'm already ruined with Erik's stupidity and you're falling not far behind. The only decent thing to do is laugh a little and prayed that Raoul gets struck down with sudden amnesia."

His lips curled slightly but quickly set back firmly. "Mlle Larson, this isn't something to be dismissed as easily as you are doing. What you just done was grave. Do you know how fast this will travel? I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house knows by now!"

"And if they did? Big deal. If there's one thing I noticed about you is this: you worry too much about what society thinks than what Etienne does. See how crazy it's making you." To prove her point, she scrunched her face similarly to his. "I told this to one Destler before and I'll say it again: Relax. Smile. And laugh until your guts spill."

The image had Etienne frown as to how such action could do that but disregarded it. "I'm afraid you don't see what I mean."

"Oh but I do and I'm telling you to forget them. You're intelligent enough to not allow some ninny to control you. And reacting like this from what I said shows what a slave to society you've become. Don't like it, then tough rocks. But that's what you're doing. Believe me, I went down that road once and I hated it. Trying to be accepted in a world that doesn't understand isn't the way to go and I learn my lesson the hard way until I met Erik." _And Dan_, she added silently.

Etienne didn't have to know that there was another. But he did from the distant look in her eyes. He gritted his teeth as the unspoken name laid between them. _I bet **he's **as relaxed as what she talked about. **He **probably could be laughing with her in my place._

The notion of it made Etienne sick to his stomach. Perhaps she was right on some level, but if he were such a slave to society then he would have married straight away to some idle-minded girl and wouldn't be in the situation he was in. Mentally shaking his head, Etienne knew that she was partially wrong and was satisfied with that feeling. But the haunting ideal of Dan Shaw bothered him and for the first time Etienne truly wanted to prove he was the better one.

_How to accomplish that I do not know. Maybe for her benefit I should try and 'loosen up'. _

Etienne smiled and let out a throaty chuckle. "I daresay you're quite right about this evening. Though, what a scandal it would be if we were caught in an uncompromising position."

Her brow arched. _Did he make a joke? _

Judging by the curving of his lips, Stephanie realized he _indeed _made a joke. Lightly chuckling, she took his hand as he helped her into the hansom.

As the carriage was pulling away, neither had noticed the shadow watching.

TBC…


	15. Midnight Conversations

A/N: Thank you everyone and Halley for a great job. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 15: Midnight Conversations**

It was well after midnight by the time Erik and Christine arrived home. The former Phantom, tired and miserable, knew his night was far from over until Christine had said her peace.

"Erik, you're a genius, I know. But when you pull a thick-headed stunt I sometimes question it."

He sighed. "I had no choice love. When I told _your_ friend about Stephanie he doubted her abilities. You were the only person I ever trained and the Comte thought there would never be another triumph from my own account…"

"But dragging an innocent girl and your own flesh and blood was all right?" Christine retorted, pulling the pins out of her hair. "Why Erik? I don't see any motive to this but your own damn ego and pride."

"Perhaps it did," he snapped. "But I've been thinking lately about as to why she's here and I came up with a theory. Stephanie helped me to able to court you. In turn, I helped her with her self-confidence. We both got what we wanted, but now her Dan is incognito and appears just as our son is stuck in a rut, sort of speak. He's not allowing himself to feel for another person, even to go as far as to reject a childhood sweetheart, who we know he's been in love with since he was an adolescent."

Christine faced him, her chin sticking out with her hands on her hips. "What is your point dear husband?"

Taking a few steps closer, Erik held out his hands like he was about to embrace her. "My point is that Stephanie can teach Etienne the way she taught me. Those two are doing their best to stay away from the other without our interference, but what greater way to get them in the same room than with singing lessons? At least we wouldn't have to make up an excuse for them to be alone together. Fortunately, M. Oliver did not once complain with that extra bonus for taking tonight off. Stephanie has the potential, believe me, I wouldn't have agreed to it if she didn't. And Etienne will learn to be receptive and open towards another."

Christine tapped her chin in contemplation. "I see but what makes you think your little scheme will work?"

Erik smirked devilishly. "Trust me, _mon Coeur_. It will. Our son loves a challenge and who could be more challenging than Stephanie? And she for him. Her influence will produce the changes in him. She can be rather persuasive. Believe me, I put up with her for months. That boy will learn something from her, mark my words."

"All right, say I believe you. But what of Stephanie? She has to sing in front of hundreds of people!"

Erik rolled his eyes. "She can do it. I have faith in her and I have faith in Etienne to guide her in the right direction. Happy?"

"Not exactly." The singer shook her curls. "What do you get from this?"

"Simple: Etienne's attitude altering, Stephanie singing, and I can rub it in that fop's face!" _And maybe Stephanie forgetting Dan…_

A sly smile painted on her countenance as she moved closer to Erik, gently kissing his lips. "As much as I disagree with your approach, singing lessons will definitely bring them closer. And perhaps God will grant us a miracle with Etienne."

"So you'll consent?" He asked hopefully, eyes alit like a child with a new toy.

Christine giggled. "I consent. Though, I daresay we will be extremely hated the next day."

He chuckled, his hands drifting down her back. "Yes…Allowing ourselves all the free time we could hope for our productive use."

She swatted him, feigning a mortified look. "How impertinent you've become! What kind of example would that make for the children?"

Erik licked his lips, grinning like a mad hatter. "That making up is the best aftermath of a fight?"

"You!"

xxXXxx

Etienne couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to see her again. The evening had ended so perfectly for him. After leaving the opera house, they teased each other good-naturedly and he even had made her laugh! He!

The reality of it was completely surreal that Etienne wasn't sure if it had all existed. But to his good fortune, before retiring, Stephanie had kissed his cheek. Kissed him!

It couldn't have been a dream. Not the warm press of her lips against his cheek, the friendly glow in her smile and eyes as she wished him a good-night. It was real. It was all real! Her opinion of him was changing for the better and deep down (really deep down) Etienne hoped that she might love him a little despite Dan.

His spirits definitely improved by that tender kiss!

Yes it was amiable but it was a start--a start to a possible friendship, then perhaps confidantes, and later to lovers. The latter was a high fancy dream, but it could happen. All he had to do was win her over. He had to prove he was more worthy than Dan. It would be difficult but Etienne was determined. He would have his Modern-Day Angel as his wife.

Never had he felt so alive! Which was why he was standing outside her room, hand securely wrapped around the doorknob.

All he wanted was to see her face; a little glimpse to sate his desire and perhaps inspire some sweet dreams.

Heart drumming loudly in his chest, he took a deep breath before sneaking inside. Sealing the door tightly, he quietly stalked over to the bed.

Stephanie was fast asleep beneath the covers, her hands tucked underneath her cheek. Her luxurious hair fanned out on the pillow as part of her shoulder was uncovered by the sheet.

Breathing scarcely in fear to disrupt the heavenly image, Etienne bent over so he could see her face, to hear her soft intake of air. _So beautiful…_

Staring so enchantingly, Etienne failed to forgo the impulse to touch her as he tentatively reached to caress a loose strand fallen from behind her ear. Just as he was pushing it back, her hand quickly snapped out to grab his wrist.

A peeved jade iris gazed at him.

Fumbling, Etienne cursed as he landed on his backside as Stephanie jumped up.

"What the HELL are you doing in here!" she hissed. "Christ, you scared me!"

Faltering for the right words, he relied on a lame "sorry". His mind wasn't working much once it registered the silken nightdress on her body and the quick rising of her bosom. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself once again.

"Sorry? Why are you even in here?"

"Uh, sleepwalking?" Etienne offered, his face reddening.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah right. Try again."

He tried scrambling for another excuse, anything but the truth. Then it hit him.

"I wanted to speak to you about the singing lessons," Etienne rushed. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your rest and I know it was foolish of me to come in without an invitation and I profusely apologize."

"Couldn't it have wait until tomorrow?" Stephanie whined with irritation.

"I suppose but I wanted to tell you now. I doubt my mother would ever agree to them. I understand you not wanting to and with my father forcing you was unfair."

"I'll say," she muttered, scooting to the side. "Well, don't sit there on the floor. It must be cold. Come on up!"

Etienne blinked at her as if she were speaking in a foreign language. "P-pardon?"

She patted the mattress. "Sit. I don't want to be stretching my neck to look down at you."

His mind was screaming at him to not do it, to beg her forgiveness and leave. Yet, his legs weren't willing to run, they down right refused to retreat, and before he could realize his actions, he was already sitting on the bed.

"For the record, you will pay for this later," Stephanie warned him. "Rule number one: never **ever** disturb a girl's beauty rest."

Etienne sheepishly nodded. "Again, I apologize. It was wrong of me and I fully accept the consequences for my rash behavior. I thought it might put your mind at ease to know we won't go through this ridiculous agreement."

"How do you figure?" she asked quietly.

He smiled. "Once my mother sees none of the justification for it. She's has a strict sense of morals than my father does and she would not allow it to transpire despite father's wishes. We are safe."

"We're safe? I think you mean you are. I am no nightingale, trust me," Stephanie chuckled. "I think I might make you deaf."

Etienne laughed. "Then let's hope Maman wins."

They continued to laugh amongst themselves until he locked gaze on her. There was a small amount of moonlight shining through that enabled him to see her whole visage. The anger that was in her irises was no longer present and tenderness settled about in them. If he moved a few inches closer…

"Thank you for that. I guess we can call it a night then," she said, breaking the contact from him.

Etienne sat for a while, not sure what to do (or say) and thought properly for him to tell her good-night and be off in his own room.

He did with much reluctance, wanting to stay with her longer. But it was too soon and early for such a wish. Even though it felt right being there in the same bed with Stephanie, he dared not comment on it.

When Etienne was out of sight, Stephanie fell back on the pillow with confusion written all over her face.

TBC…


	16. Singing Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own the bit of "Do, a Deer" from the _Sound of Music_.

A/N: Hi! I wanted to post this before I go away camping this weekend. Keep the comments flowing! Thank you and thank you Halley for a great job. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 16: Singing Lessons**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Stephanie moaned as she collapsed on the settee. Fixatedly, she glared at Etienne and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "You! 'Don't worry, my mother has strict morals and won't allow it'," she mimicked. "Yeah right."

Narrowing his eyes as they flared into a brilliant blue, Etienne scowled, "That makes us both. How was I to know she would agree?"

That morning when they went down for breakfast, they were greeted with the news that Etienne would _teach_ Stephanie to sing for Raoul's party. The modern-day woman's jaw dropped as she stared hard at them shocked beyond belief that this nightmare was coming true. Etienne's expression was nothing like hers; his eyes widened and reluctantly agreed to keep the pretense given. There was nothing else to do.

However, part of him was looking forward to spending time with her. At least, he could show his true side and fervently hoped her good opinion of him would improve.

But his resolve to do so was quickly fading as she grumbled and complained, directing the blame on him for making her think otherwise. This entirely wasn't his fault. He wasn't the one to get them both into this, so if anything she should be fuming towards his parents. He _did _admit it was wrong of him to lead her on a false truth, he believed it as well. This was as much news to him as it was for her, but he was determined to make the most of it. If only, she saw reason too…

Stephanie was upset. She loved singing, except only in the shelter of her car and home. To sing in front of a large crowd and Etienne was pretty intimidating and she knew she was bad. Though, taking her frustration out on Etienne wasn't going to solve her predicament; she was mad at him for assuming they were home free.

Another was the other night. What was she thinking? First, she had kissed his cheek before going to bed and then later inviting him to sit on her bed after he so rudely disturbed her sleep. The former she figured was a spur of the moment after sharing a wonderful time at the opera. It was friendly, nothing remotely romantic, but she couldn't help the twinge of guilt in her heart. It may have not have meant anything to her, though Etienne could have taken it the wrong way. And the more she thought about it, the more she could see the reason why he waltzed into her bedroom.

Did he expect something? Did he figure the kiss was an invitation for him to go into her bed? If that wasn't true then having him sit there sure was an opener, even though sex wasn't on her agenda. Any other guy would have taken advantage to the invite, but not Etienne. He was hesitate and almost perplexed when she made the offer. If anything he was practically flustered for the first time since they met. She may not like him, but she wasn't cold-hearted for him to sit on the chilled floor.

What was the worse of the whole episode was that she _enjoyed_ it. Talking to him, being near him felt so _right_ that she for a second she wanted him to stay as he took his leave. She had felt the words rising to her mouth, but realized the mistake of it.

Not only would it appear she was trying to insinuate something, but that she was going to _cheat_.

Dan…

Stephanie still felt some loyalty towards him. She would never be able to forgive herself were she to act out of whim. Any feelings for Etienne were based off the fact she was lonely and he was very attractive and the only single male nearby. But if that was the case, then her rebound would have been with Bernie no second thoughts. And she ended that date early.

She was so confused, torn between her love for Dan and her growing attraction towards the temperamental Etienne. It would have been better if Etienne made some remark about her mismatched eyes that would have gave her cause to hate him and not worry so much over Dan. Yet, here she was with no other excuse but his behavior and that argument can last for so long.

_I'm in trouble if I can't get a grip. These lessons won't be of much help unless I prove what a hopeless cause this is and convince everyone to forget it_, she thought.

Etienne took her into his music room and stood behind the piano. Looking at her pointedly, he explained how their lessons would be conducted. "Every morning we will meet here, nine to eleven. I expect you to be on time, no tardiness would be accepted regardless of the excuse. And if you are late or disobey me or fail to practice, rehearsal will be held out longer until I decide when. I do not tolerate foolishness nor failure to do what is instructed. What I say goes, no questions asked. When you're in this room, you will focus on the music and the notes; do not let yourself be distracted by any means. Is that clear?"

"Ever heard of 'more sugar, less vinegar'?" Stephanie retorted.

His brow furrowed. "And no sarcastic remarks either. We'll conclude now at eleven thirty."

"Eleven thirty?" Stephanie cried. "I thought you said two hours!"

"Yes but also any kind of disobedience during the lesson will cause for punishment. Would you like to try for twelve Mams'elle?"

"No…"

"Good. Now that we're on the same page, let's begin." Music poured from his fingertips as Stephanie came towards the instrument. She couldn't remember how warm-ups went and so relied on the one song that made it easier—

"_Do, a deer, a female deer_

_Re, a drop of golden sun_

_Mi, a name I call myself—"_

"What are you doing?" Etienne interrupted his brow arching.

"Warm-ups, well… it's been a long time and I can't remember how the notes went. This is refreshing my memory that's all."

"A strange way," he murmured.

"Yeah but it's quite catchy isn't it?" she smiled.

"If it helps, but just this once."

"Yes sir!"

Etienne's mouth opened but she was quick to interject. "And I wasn't mocking you. Please continue."

Frowning, he returned to the piano. "Once you have finished with your… rendition we'll see how wide your range is."

Nodding, Stephanie quickly went over the chorus in her head. Once she was positive she had it, she began singing.

Her voice came out shrill and off-pitched. Painful was putting it nicely as Etienne cringed. She wasn't joking earlier when she said she couldn't sing. This was going to take a miracle. A BIG miracle.

Etienne had her stopped and walked over to stand behind her. "To sing properly, you're going to have to learn the right techniques in breathing. Now…" He placed his hands over her diaphragm and pulled her taut to his body.

Stephanie stiffened under his touch. His hands were warm and his chest was hard. She shivered as his hot breath washed over the nape of her neck and ear as he whispered.

"Mlle Larson, you're too tight and tense. Relax… I'm not going to hurt you. Good… now breathe in and out, gently and slowly." His hypnotic voice murmured, "Try not to move your shoulders…very good. Like that."

He added some pressure to her belly, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Stephanie wasn't sure what she wanted to do more—hit him or kiss him. As tempting the latter of pressing her mouth against his was, she knew she couldn't betray her heart. No matter how goddamn her body wanted to. It was wrong. Purely wrong. She had Dan. She had Dan. She had—

Suddenly, Etienne's hands trailed up her arms fluidly as they came to rest on her shoulders. Stephanie suppressed the urge to moan as his lips came closer to ear once again.

"Correct posture will aid your voice to come from within the soul."

Becoming lost in his direction, Stephanie felt her back and shoulders go into the right position without him touching her.

"Perfect," he purred, a smirk dancing across his lips.

Etienne could barely control himself to turn her around and take what he wanted. By the mere touch of her skin underneath his palms sent electric shocks down his spine. And noting her reaction to him drove his senses to madness.

She wanted him. He could tell with her strong scent, the parting of her lips, the closing of her two beautiful orbs and how easily she melted against him. What woman could resist his charms?

_Lust_, the cruel voice inside mocked. That was the cold douse he needed to snap from his burning thoughts.

Etienne mentally shook himself. He refused to have her come to him in a mindless state. He wanted her to come to him on her own with no barriers, no regrets. And the singing lessons wouldn't help much if he were to continue to drive his student to distraction.

"Again!" Etienne barked, ceasing the trance.

Startled, Stephanie blinked several times before she realized where she was and why. Etienne sat back at the piano and played the keys and this time she didn't hold back her voice.

_If these lessons are going to be like this, then it won't be so bad_, she thought, eyeing her maestro. _Not bad at all._

TBC…


	17. Bonding

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter I'm able to post until I have free time. I'm moving into my dorm room this weekend and attending a leadership convention that's going to be several days. After that I'll have classes starting and this is my first year so I'm not sure what to expect, but I know updates will be slow. Don't worry, this story will not be abandoned and will be finished. I'll try to shoot for Labor Day for another chapter. At least there isn't a cliffhanger. Lol. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and to my beta Halley for an awesome job. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 17: Bonding**

"Not bad my ass," Stephanie grumbled, dragging her feet into the music room. A week passed…one _whole _torturing week of drills, commands, and fights. Etienne refused to start any song until she could sing scales _perfectly_. That alone proved to be a challenge for the inexperience singer. Stephanie knew she had to be the only singer in the world…Worlds to not grasp scales. _Where's _Scales forDummies_ when you need it? _She wondered as she took her spot by the piano.

As always, Etienne was there but this time he was busy writing something. _Must be his Majesty's opera_, she thought. It appeared he hadn't noticed her yet, so Stephanie remained quiet and savored the break before Hitler was unleashed. She didn't realize how murderous singing can be until the first day. After going through warm-ups a couple times, Stephanie assumed they would jump into a song right away.

"I was thinking for a little payback I could do something jaw-dropping. What do you think if I was doing this:

'_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl.'"_

"Stop! Stop mademoiselle," Etienne cut in, shaking his head. "I do not know what you're implying as to a 'holly-back' girl—"

"Holla," she corrected. "It's hollaback girl but go on."

"_Hollaback _girl," he amended with disapproval. "But you will do no such thing. We will not start any piece until you can prove on the basics. If you cannot sing scales properly then you can not sing a song properly. And that is how it's going to happen."

Etienne being Erik's blood, Stephanie knew the lessons will be demanding. How demanding she didn't know until now. Christine should be made a saint if Erik was anything like Etienne. The Phantom's son was a dictator there was no question about it. If she was flat, she got yelled at. If she slouched, she got reprimanded. If she were to argue, not only was her time extended but she was given a lecture about how _he _was the teacher and _she _a humble novice singer and _she _should never ever question _his _expertise.

Even out of the room he acted like the lessons were still continuing. If Stephanie were to eat or drink something bad, Etienne would snatch it from her and tell her the importance why certain foods shouldn't be consumed. Then there was her posture. Stephanie understood to maintain good posture while singing, but when you're not? That really irritated her but he didn't seem to notice.

Erik and Christine weren't being as sympathetic as she would have thought, but she seriously doubted a half hour of sagging around would cause any damage.

"Good morning Mlle Larson," Etienne said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Putting on a small smile, she nodded in response.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Still working on the opera?"

He blinked. "Um, yes. Why do you enquire?"

"Curious. Erik said that you were close to finishing."

_I was…_ "No, no. He must have misunderstood me. I'm not close, not even by half."

"Oh." Stephanie frowned but decided not to go further. Etienne seemed to be in a good mood and best to keep it like that; she was in no mood to stay longer than she had to.

"When we are through with scales we shall begin a song—"

She stared at him. "Really? You mean that after scales there won't be more scales?"

"Yes," he sighed, squeezing the patch of skin between his eyebrows. "I fear that as far as I gone with you on scales will be it. We can't have you learn no songs."

"Right, right. Okay, maestro, bring it on!"

Etienne smirked and did so.

xxXXxx

The lesson was painless. Both teacher and student were able to behave civilly with little fights breaking out.

Etienne was glad to have the peace between them this once, but he rather found her disagreeing mind stimulating. It indeed made his ire rise, but she wasn't afraid to back down. How many times was that proved with the constant repetition of extended minutes?

Yet, despite his earlier promise to show how good of a man he was, Etienne found the calling to be a stern instructor stronger. Her voice needed work and he could sense the potential already. She was passionate, there was no question, and she could use her emotions to influence her voice. All she needed was a push in the right direction, one he intended to shove her towards.

The first song he selected was Claude Debussy's _"Beau Soir"_. Stephanie managed somewhat, though her pronunciation was atrocious. She was a quick learner, refusing to back down. Her drive to succeed was admirable and he couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden she wanted to do this. Before, she tried to wheedle out of it, but then it was like she was almost possessed; stepping down wasn't an option.

Etienne knew little of her past. All he knew from his father was that she was from the future and was quite an expert to the way to the heart. Erik did confess she had harsh dealings in life about her mismatched eyes, but that was it. Never once did he elaborate what those "dealings" were, but Etienne had his suspicions in regards towards his father's own past. Though, he was certain that people didn't throw Stephanie into a cage and tortured her. From Erik's experience of the time to come, people weren't as inhumane as they were when he was younger.

Etienne was a firm believer that the past is what defines a person. His father had been shaped into a dangerous man as people believed, though he was lucky enough to have been given a second chance. But Stephanie… What sort of troubles had she went through?

Stephanie was sitting in the settee (back straight), looking at her nails when she felt Etienne's stare. Lessons were over but for some reason she decided to stay. Erik was probably working on a new score while Christine was off visiting Meg.

_I must be really lonely to stay here, _she thought. "You know, you can take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Hmm?" Etienne mumbled, waking from his stupor.

A tiny grin played on Stephanie's red lips. "If you have something to say, then say it. Don't sit there, staring, when your face is practically screaming to talk."

"I-What?"

"Etienne, you were in another world a few seconds ago. And your expression was brooding. So whatever is bothering you go ahead and speak. Might make you feel better."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. We haven't been getting along that well, so might as well take an advantage and get to know each other. That is if you try not to be so sexist."

Etienne smirked. "All right. Who is Stephanie Larson?"

"Twenty-four, Michigan State grad, major Journalism. Works for _Michigan Journal_, best friend Veronica despite the infinite times I want to kill her, have a Jack Russell Terrier named Harper, big opera and _Phantom _fan. Love Chinese food, horror and romance movies, hate rap, and now currently residing in the Destler manor in Paris 1898."

He chuckled. "Is that all?"

"Whoops, almost forgot." She pointed to her eyes. "These babies can speak for themselves." Placing her hand back down, Stephanie pointedly looked at Etienne. "Now, who is Etienne Destler?"

"Twenty-seven, composer of the Opera Populaire, oldest of four, and currently residing in the Destler manor in Paris 1898."

She tilted her head. "Cute. Is that it cuz that's little to go by."

"I'm not a very interesting person—"

"To hell you're not. Look at your parents! C'mon, there's something else. Say it."

"Mlle Larson…"

"Say it."

"No I-"

"Say it or I'll sing so badly your eardrums will bleed."

"I, uh, am the most sought after bachelor. Happy?"

Stephanie sat back, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Yup. You know, add to the fact you're rich you could start your own reality show in the future. Who will be the Etienne Destler's next apprentice composer? Or, with your parents wanting you married and all, you can be the next _Bachelor_ on ABC. The ratings will soar."

"Why do you say that?"

"To be frank, you're a good-looking guy. Personality needs some fixing but other than that you're attractive. Millions of women will tune in to watch how twenty-five girls compete to be your wife. Of course, there will always be that one wacko who will believe in love at first sight and claim there was a connection throughout the whole run before she's ditched."

At this time, Etienne stood away from the piano and moved in front of it to be close to Stephanie. Hearing her sarcasm from her last statement, he became intrigued. _I thought all women believed in that. Shows how much I know of the fairer sex_, he thought.

"What if this 'wacko' was correct? Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Stephanie bit her lower lip and smiled. "Bad of me to say. Yeah I do. That's how I knew Dan was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

His face fell, her words plunging a knife into his stomach.

Oblivious to his stricken features, Stephanie rambled on, "I can remember that day clearly. It was during the summer, a very nice hot day, and I was taking Harper for a walk. We passed this house a few streets down from me and there was a moving van out in front. And there was this boy carrying a box to the door. He paused, looked in my way and waved. I wasn't close enough for him to actually _see _me, but at the time I thought if he did he would run inside with fear. But I fell. I fell hard and when the school year started, man I knew he was the one."

Stephanie stopped, her eyes glazing over. "It was strange, the feeling. My insides got all twisty; I couldn't breathe no matter how much air was inhaled and exhaled. I remember my knees trembling and becoming faint, though that could have been because of the weather. But, I think it was love."

In her dreamy haze, she asked, "Have you ever fallen in love?"

The question was unexpected as Etienne was doing all that he could from jumping up, and throwing something to make her stop talking about Dan. He didn't want to know how she became _in love_. He didn't want to know how she _felt _when she saw Dan. He, especially, didn't want to see or hear the love coming from her lovely mouth and covering her face.

Clenching his fist so his nails dug into the skin, Etienne forced himself to resign from his jealousy. Losing his temper wasn't going to change how she feels towards _Dan Shaw_.

"Well, have you?" she repeated again.

He swallowed once and prayed for steadiness. "I had loved another but that was a childhood fancy, nothing more. And to your question, I…" Should or shouldn't he? Already he wanted to scream out his devotion to her. "...yes. But I fear it was a mistake." _Damn you! What were you thinking?_

"Why is that?" Stephanie questioned her brow furrowing.

"Be-because…" his eloquence was lacking at the moment for his brief stupidity. He had to fix this and quickly. "She's courted by another." _Brilliant. Why don't you just tell her it's her! _"And I don't believe she has feelings for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." What was she suppose to say? She never had thought Etienne to be capable… no, to suffer as he was. The pain was clouded in his eyes that Stephanie began to feel sorry for him. "Was it or is it difficult?"

"Is. I daresay I'm lost and there never could be another. No other woman could be like her."

"Oh." Then with a hopeful glint in her sparkling emerald and hazel eyes, Stephanie suggested, "Maybe she'll dump the other guy for you. If not, as Vee always says, 'There's plenty of fish in the sea'."

Etienne forced a laugh and shook his head. "Thank you for the optimism, mademoiselle." _I doubt that it could ever be._

Her countenance brightened. "No problem. Looks like we're friends now, huh?"

Etienne lifted his head, the corners of his lips twitching. _Friendship is a very good step. At least there's something. _

"I believe so."

TBC…


	18. The Ride

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm finally in college, classes start on Monday, and I met some really cool people. The Leadership conference was fun… GO WOMBATS! Lol. Anyways, thank you so far to everyone who has been reading and reviewing (and those not reviewing) and my beta, Halley. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 18: The Ride**

As time went on, Stephanie's voice improved and their relationship had forged into a comfortable friendship. During the lessons, Etienne was the strict teacher but after he would engage conversation easily with his pupil.

Stephanie's presence was agreeable and he enjoyed their talks very much. She was well read in literature of his time, something he didn't believe she would know much of. They discussed poetry, operas, and his father. She told him about how consumed Erik became with her computer and the websites dedicated to, well, him. She even told him about some of the lessons she had him go through, especially his "date" with Christa.

"He was scared brainless! But I think since she looked an awful like Christine it was a little easier on him. Ironically enough, she had a friend who looked like him who she liked very much. On the good note, the evening wasn't a complete failure and Erik was much more confident than ever."

He laughed, shaking his head in trying to picture his father doing everything she said. Yet he wasn't surprised over his father's wanting to see his godfather being run through a sword. As a child the two men never got along, though in front of their wives they attempted to be good. But Etienne was in every way his father's son and at times loathed him whenever Raoul would tell stories about his and Christine's childhood. Only in the Phantom's son's eyes, his parents were the ones to create all the memories; not some other.

"My father never told us that one before," he admitted.

She gave a lopsided grin. "Probably didn't want Christine to think he was unfaithful. So, now do you believe I am who I am?" she teased.

His cheeks burned, as he gazed down. "Will you ever forgive my inexcusable behavior?"

Stephanie reached forward in her seat, placing her hand on top of his folded hands in his lap. "I understand. If I was in your position I guess I would be suspicious too."

The sudden touch brought forth a rush of feelings within Etienne. Her face was close and the urge to kiss those full lips grew alarmingly tempting.

His countenance creased, the golden tint in his irises became more pronounced. The stare he was giving her, Stephanie inwardly shuddered. What she meant as a friendly gesture had ended up nearly searing her skin.

She pulled her hand back, breaking the contact that was growing stronger each passing second. _What is wrong with you? It was just hand and hand touch, nothing special. Besides, you have Dan. _

_Grr, why do I keep reminding myself? _She thought with irritation.

While Stephanie was busy berating herself, Etienne had the time to curve his desire and gain control over his body. With her in close proximity, he found it difficult to concentrate on anything but her. And it didn't help much to know that she was having the same problem like him. Her eyes were an open book once she found a level of security with a person. He saw the guilt warring with lust only to have the former overpower.

_Her boy_, he bitterly thought. No matter how much his mind tried convincing himself any feelings she had for him will never be as deep as his; not when she often spoke about Dan. She was too good to ever betray one she loved, even though Etienne wanted her to do so, so badly.

"I-I think I'll go," she said, rising.

_Don't let her go! _His heart screamed. "How about a ride?" he blurted out, jumping to his feet.

Stephanie blinked. "Pardon?"

"I mean, would you accompany me on a ride through the grounds? It's a lovely day that shouldn't be wasted." Etienne's hands began sweating as his heart throbbed.

She thought about it for a moment and then smiled brightly. "Sure. Let me get dressed."

Etienne frowned as she laughed at his expression. "You'll see."

xxXXxx

Etienne had finished preparing the horses when Stephanie came strolling into the stables.

"Hey there!" she called. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants, smirking as Etienne looked her over.

"W-what are you wearing?" he asked.

"Oh these? Well, as much as I love doing the 19th century dress bit 24/7, I need something I'm used to from my own time. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your old shirt and pants. Christine said you don't wear them anymore."

He nodded, not speaking from the shock of her wearing his… _his _clothes! They were baggy but she had the shirt tucked in and secured tightly with a belt and her hair was pulled up away from her face. Subconsciously, he was thinking that after this he would surely require them back!

"So… which is mine?" Stephanie questioned as she stepped towards the black stallion Etienne stood by.

"Um…this is mine. Yours is set," he replied, gesturing to the frosty white mare on his other side.

"Sweet. What're their names?" Stephanie went over to the other horse and softly patted her velvet nose.

He grinned. "This steed is Eros and that princess is Psyche."

"How fitting." She giggled as Psyche nudged her chest. Running her hands down her mane, Stephanie took the reins and swung over. Sitting comfortably, Stephanie tilted her head at Etienne. "What?"

"Nothing," he brushed off and took his place on top of his horse. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Come on then. I have something I would like to show you."

He spurred on Eros with Stephanie by his side. Etienne glanced over his shoulder and was amazed by her stance. She obviously knew how to ride. And she did…well.

Catching his look, she smiled. "Dan and I would often go to the stables near our apartment to relieve the stress of work and classes. Riding is so therapeutic, don'tcha think P.J?"

"Indeed," he agreed. "P.J?"

She chuckled. "Phantom Junior."

"Ah." Etienne felt a pull of his lips in an amused grin of his christened nickname by her. He found that he rather like it. It was something between them that only they would know. The intimacy of that knowledge caused a swell of hope in his breast.

Stephanie sat back and closed her eyes to the gentle breeze fluttering against her face. It felt so good to be out and the company wasn't intolerable. She was glad that things between them straightened out. Etienne wasn't all that bad than she initially believed. Apparently, he was filled with surprises just like his father.

Erik… He was one man that very girl wished she had. And she was finding that Etienne was practically similar to him. Not just the looks but the genius to take something imperfect and mold it to perfection itself. There was an air of mystery, of magic between father and son. Her voice which was lacking in everything imaginable had magically been transformed.

Stealing a quick look towards her instructor, she couldn't believe that Etienne done that. The more she thought on it, the more she was looking at him with different eyes. Where did his arrogance go?

She frowned. He was actually…nice. Was that even possible for a man such as him? Apparently so. But why the change?

Shaking her head, Stephanie rid herself from anymore thinking on the matter. She was determined to have a good day and questioning his motives wasn't going to help.

"We're getting closer," Etienne told Stephanie.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked, looking around.

"We're still on the grounds if that's what you mean. We own all the land surrounding the estate including this forest. It's a good several hundred acres."

"Damn," Stephanie whistled. "My family doesn't even own that much. Then again, we're not as rich as Erik is."

"You're rich?" Etienne looked back.

"Yeah. Why is it hard to believe?"

He shook his head, urging Eros on. "Not at all, milady. Ah. We're here."

"Whoa Nelly!" Stephanie said, slowing Psyche down. She caught his amused look and shrugged. "I've heard it in these cowboy movies. Couldn't resist."

He laughed, jumping off Eros. He walked over to assist her, but Stephanie waved him away. "I'm not helpless." And with that she hopped over. "See?"

"How can I forget?" Etienne jested lightly, taking the reins of hers and his horse's to a nearby branch. When they were secured, Etienne held out his hand for her, beckoning her to come to him with his dark eyes.

Feeling her breath quicken (and heart skipping a beat), she took his outstretched palm and followed as he took her a little deeper into the woods. Brief images of getting lost and being stalked by a witch flooded her mind, eliciting a muffled nervous giggle as she stepped faster to keep in line with his long strides.

Ten minutes later, Etienne stopped suddenly. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

Trepidation crept into her features yet his overpowering magnetic voice and protective gaze washed away her doubts as she complied with his wish.

A pure masculine grin broke out as he, excitedly like a child with a new toy, picked up her hand and led her to his most private and sacred hiding spot. No one knew what contained in the woods but he and Maddy, except it was only him who ever used them.

Now he was going to share something precious of his to her. He only hoped that one day she will grant him the same…

"Open them," he breathed.

Stephanie's eyelids fluttered opened, a tiny 'o' shaped her mouth. "Oh my…"

TBC…


	19. Faeries and Standing Stones

A/N: Sorry for the wait! My classes have been taking up pretty much my whole time, leaving me too tired to write. But I see some opportunities that might give me lots of time to do more writing and possibly quicker updates. Thank you all for being patient! And thank you Halley, my beta, as always for a great job. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 19: Faeries and Standing Stones**

"I got it!" Erik declared, busting through into the parlor and startling his wife and the cook as they were going over the menu for dinner.

"The lamb is fine. Now what did you get my love?" Christine asked after she dismissed the servant.

A boyish grin broke out on his face, lighting up his eyes. "Stephanie's situation. I think I may know why she is here. It's so obvious when you think about it."

"What then?"

Erik strode across the room and clasped her hands. "You were correct _mon ange_. Dan had left her a year ago and she mourns for him still. It pains me that she continues to wait for that…that despicable _bast_—"

"Erik," Christine gently interrupted, lightly patting his hand.

"Yes, well, what if she were sent to me to help forget his memory? Perhaps it was her subconscious that did this. Either way she's here."

"That does make sense. What did Stephanie have to say about this?"

He cleared his throat, averting his gaze. "I didn't and if I did, she would not agree I assure you."

As Christine opened her mouth, Erik shook his head fiercely. "Believe me she will refuse to accept the possibility. Without her knowing, we must and I mean _must _help her forget Dan. This longing cannot continue."

"I believe that might be taken care of as we speak." She grinned coyly, thinking of her son. "But do you think this is fair, though? Didn't you once say you longed…?"

"That's _different_!" Erik insisted. "She's young, beautiful, and has her whole life lain out before her."

"All right, all right. We'll see if your idea is true." Christine swooped down and pressed her lips to his.

"What did you mean by it's been taken care of?" Erik questioned.

Christine giggled. "You haven't noticed? I have suspicions that Etienne may be smitten by your Modern-Day Angel."

"Oh-WHAT!" Erik gaped. "Christine, are you serious?"

She nodded steadfastly. "How deep I do not know nor do I know if she feels the same. But it will take time. _A lot_. Are you not happy?"

"No…I mean yes. Stephanie will make Etienne a good wife and it would be a wonderful match. I would love to have her as a daughter-in-law."

"I see a 'but'," Christine said.

"But… there's too much separation. Where would they live? What would their income be? How will the children be raised? There are certain beliefs of Stephanie's that Etienne doesn't agree with, which Stephanie would say his views are 'old-fashioned'. Would it even work?"

"If their love is true, then these obstacles can be conquered and bring them ever closer," Christine persisted. "Don't tell me you're against it completely."

"Not completely. I love Stephanie, Christine you know that. Her happiness and Etienne's will make me happy as well, but I'm looking at this logically."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Nothing. We won't encourage them and we'll see how they handle it. If your suspicions are right, I hope that Stephanie won't break his heart if the feelings are one-sided. Though, I rather wouldn't have it be like that. At least Etienne is _far_ better than Dan."

xxXXxx

"Oh my… wow," Stephanie finished, hands clasped to her breast. "Etienne… it's _beautiful_."

He smiled proudly, knowing he had rendered her breathless. Indeed, it was beautiful though much more.

They stood in the center of a circle of standing stones, ancient and weathered with edges missing and carvings etched across the rocky surfaces. The trees surrounding the area gave it a mystical and secretive atmosphere as the two visitors bathed in the beauty.

Stephanie ran her hand over the rough exterior, in awe and reverence to the age the structure must be. But she couldn't shake the feeling she's been here before. _Somewhere…_.

"My sister and I found this long ago," Etienne spoke, his voice so soft and sonorous. "No one even knows of its existence. You're the first person, besides me, to ever step foot onto these grounds. I knew you would like it."

"I don't know what to say," she said, staring at him. The tiny pricks of apprehension began tickling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes. Maddy and I felt this place held magic of its own. Silly, I know, but our mother would tell tales of faeries, angels, and insignificant places with mystic qualities to them. I believe faeries inhabit these stones…"

Etienne paused to study her to see what affect his words had over her. Her expression was unreadable, he wasn't sure if whether or not that was a good sign.

"People call me a genius, a master of music like my father. If it weren't for this I wouldn't have those prefaces."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked as her brow quirked with curiosity.

He never revealed so much of himself to another soul and already he was growing uncomfortable about what he had said. _She's surely going to think me mad for sure. _

_But she's different. She would understand_, a voice whispered. _She will not judge_.

Her glittering mismatched orbs took on an understanding he never saw before. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," she softly said. "I know how you feel."

"I'm afraid this will certainly change your opinion of me quite greatly," Etienne admitted. "I often wonder if it wasn't in my head. Such happenings couldn't exist in the real world."

"Well, I'm no expert, but I doubt it's not as crazy as me being here. Then again, I could be just a figment of yours and Erik's imagination, in which case I strongly recommend you two get locked up."

A small grin curled at his lips, though no humor touched his expression. "Mlle Larson, I trust that you would keep this in your confidence. I do not wish of this ever being let out."

His solemnity didn't go loss on her as she nodded with extreme seriousness. Though why her of all people he would choose to confide in she didn't understand. Perhaps he knew she would never tell a soul, probably from overhearing Erik. Certain secrets of the Phantom's she would never tell to his wife or children, not when it was his own business. She was only the ear.

Etienne unleashed the air he was holding. This was a leap for him. A _big _leap and the prospects of what could happen in the future was daunting, he found it a relief through her-- this incredible woman who unknowingly found a way into his heart.

"I was a bright lad, a gift of natural talents concerning knowledge and languages. Except the language of music was far from my grasp. I envied my siblings, especially the twins, who were barely eight months old when their talents emerged. However, I could not do what they could accomplish. I was ashamed of myself, coming from a family where music was our bread and water. My, my parents in the beginning didn't know what to do. I felt I failed them."

Stephanie's eyes watered, though no tears fell. Etienne's countenance was distant yet she could see the lingering of the small boy within. The feelings of loneliness, being detached from a family who could do what he could not and hopelessness tugged at her heartstrings.

"The day Madeleine and I discovered the standing stones were one of the happiest days of my life. I was just ten, nearing the age where bedtime stories were farces, but I believed that this was different. Strange as it seems but I could feel the electrifying powers floating around the rocks. And a song in the distance could be heard, very sweet and soft, like the faeries Mother used to tell us.

"'If you hear a fairy's song,' my mother would say, 'You can make a wish and your deepest desire will come true as long as you're pure of heart.' So I made a simple wish that night but it didn't come true right away. Nor the next or the next after.

"I grew angry and in the dead of night, I stole away from the manor to come here to vent my disappointed frustration. I was riled beyond belief that I eventually passed out with sleep. It wasn't until morning I awoke, realizing I overdue my stay and fled. I was fortunate that no one noticed my absence and the day went on like nothing new. Until…

"Until I sat down by my father's piano and the strings of Mozart's _'Piano Sonata No. 11'_ came flowing from me. My parents were in shock, and later overjoyed. No one could explain my sudden triumph, but I knew it had been the faeries. This is the only miracle I know of that exists."

By the time his narration was over, Stephanie stood before him. His eyes searched her face, her sympathy glowed. He was losing his grip on reality as he was drowning into her darkened irises of green and brown. There was no mockery or disbelief or judgment. She didn't laugh or scoff at his inane secret like anyone else would have done.

There was understanding.

And above all: acceptance.

Stephanie Larson accepted him and her opinion hadn't changed. He was a man. Only a man.

He vaguely remembered his father saying she was dealt a hard card in life. It seemed impossible with this strong, amazing woman standing in front of him. Yet, he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything there was about her; he wanted to share her sadness and pain.

Even though she belonged to another man, Etienne couldn't lose her. No… _wouldn't_.

His finger traced her lower jaw slowly, lovingly and teasingly. Her lids lowered as his thumb grazed her bottom lip, her breath coming in short pants.

His own blood was drumming loudly, his breath racing as a breeze blew through them, bringing a quiet melody that his ears could hear.

_Faeries' song_, he thought as his face drifted closer to Stephanie's. _Mine…_

Stephanie was falling victim to the sensations rushing through her body. _This has to be a dream_, she thought dreamily as her head tilted upwards, her lips parting in anticipation. _Oh Etienne…_

Her eyes snapped opened, her mouth dropped in horror as she backed away. _Oh my God! What am I doing? _

"No," she whispered.

"Stephanie—" Etienne murmured, reaching out. "Don't—"

Stephanie turned on her heels and ran, not looking back.

The hand that once caressed her fell lifelessly at his side. Etienne stared at her retreating back, frozen.

He let her go to Dan Shaw's invisible hold. He let her go as the faeries' droning drowned his senses. He let her go, filled with regret.

TBC…

Now… before you all bombard me with threats, I did this for a reason. –chuckles evilly- There will be some angst in the next couple chapters, and there will be _developments_. Ta loves!


	20. Stephanie's Predicament

A/N: Again, I apologize for the wait. That was my bad. So here's the next chapter and if you have Facebook, then go ahead and add me as a friend if you want. You know the drill… please review and Erik will do whatever you want (within reason).

**Chapter 20: Stephanie's Predicament**

She hurried out of the forest, riding full speed on Psyche towards the direction of the Destlers' home. All the while, she could not stop cursing herself for once more forgetting her loyalty to Dan. It seemed whenever Etienne is near she forgets Dan, a habit that was growing too dangerously.

_What the Hell is wrong with me? _Her mind screamed. _I'm in love with Dan! Dan! Dan! _

Psyche galloped into the stables where Stephanie left her to a startled stable boy and took off inside the manor. Her legs, well tone and muscled from years of running at the gym, carried her up the flight of stairs and almost passed a couple gossiping servants in a nearby room.

She stopped, hearing her name and quietly backtracked to the door. Plastering herself to the wall, she listened as tears streaked down her flushed visage.

"That lass is too wild," a gruff, elderly voice said. "And her eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if it were the mark of the Devil himself. There's something unnatural about it."

"She's kind though." Stephanie recognized the young voice of Claudette's. "The Mistress and Master are taken by her and I believe so is Master Etienne."

"Master Etienne knows better than to mix himself in the likes of her. She will not make him a good wife, Lord knows. He needs someone refined and sensible. And these singing lessons won't help him at all. He should take care or she might bewitch him."

She didn't listen to the rest, there was no need to. Stephanie dragged herself away and into her room, collapsing on top of the bed.

She didn't know what was worse—knowing her problem was still a hex here as it was at home or her infidelity. And despite everything before, she wanted to kiss Etienne. That had to be the worst offense of them all.

Had it not been for the wake-up call, she would have kissed Etienne right there in the woods. But she couldn't… she _couldn't. _Then there had been _that_ dream. It was too close for comfort as she realized how well predicted it had been.

_What did I get myself into? I should have known better…_

She let out a groan as her nails curled into the bed sheets. Damn Etienne! Damn Dan for leaving her! If he hadn't left, then there would have been a ring on her finger and she wouldn't be having such impure thoughts about Etienne Destler.

"What am I to do?" she sobbed. "I can't possibly l—"

Letting out another moan, Stephanie rolled over on her back, hugging her chest as her tear-stained face gazed up. _No! No there is no way I could have **that **feeling towards him. He's sexist, conceited, selfish, haughty, and a voice that can rival with Bing Crosby…Damnit!_

"Why meGod!" Stephanie cried.

"I've always wonder that myself."

She turned to find Erik leaning against the doorframe, a smug expression posed. Noticing her shed tears, worry creased his brow as he gracefully glided inside to sit at the edge of her bed.

"_Ma amie_, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pissed off at you, that's for sure," she grimly replied.

Taken aback, Erik's eyebrows rose. "Me? What have I done?"

Throwing him a nasty look, Stephanie named off his sins. "First, you had to assure Raoul and Meg I would sing for them. Second, you made me take lessons from your son. _Your son_, mind you. And third, you made me take lessons from your son that resulted in with us spending time together!"

"That is what happens when there's a student and teacher. You spend time _together_."

"That's not what I meant! God, Erik why! Why did you do that to me? Why did you purposefully stuck me with your _single_ son?"

Not fazed by her outburst, Erik stared at her impassively. "To have you learn. Did something happen between you and my single son?"

Irate over his nonchalance, Stephanie yowled. "OF COURSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE? HAVE A JOLLY GOOD TIME WITH TEA AND CRUMPETS!"

"Wrong culture but I have an idea why you're mad—"

She shook her head. "Oh you have NO idea!"

Erik crossed one leg over the other, his arms pressed against his upper chest. "Enlighten me. What happened that riled you so much, my dear?"

"You **duh**! This is all your fault! Were it not for your stupid ego I wouldn't be in this dilemma!"

"Pray, what was it?"

"ETIENNE! Got it! E-T-I-E-N-N-E!"

"We're getting closer. And what disservice has my son committed?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? He—I—We—we almost kissed!"

"Uh-huh. And that's—pardon?" Erik looked at her sharply.

"Kissed Erik! Kissed! And I put all the blame on you."

"Me!"

"Yes! Again, was it not for your stupid ego I wouldn't have come this close to cheating on Dan!" Her thumb and index finger were held closely together for emphasis. "Did you plan this? Did you think that I wouldn't figure out the real motive behind your scheme? You're clever, Erik, you are but I caught you red-handed."

"My dear that wasn't my _complete _intention, but since you mentioned it…"

She groaned, throwing her hands up into the air. "For Pete's sake! I have Dan! What happened to 'I respect your decision'?"

"I do and anything Etienne has done was by his own volition and not my wish," Erik sternly told her. "If he's done anything inappropriate I will have a few words—"

"No, no," Stephanie muttered, shaking her head. "It was this one time. And it won't ever happen again."

"Are you positive?" Erik watched her carefully. "Stephanie, Etienne is an honorable gentleman. Though, I should warn you, he has inherited my pig-headed stubbornness and won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"That's suppose to cheer me up?" she asked, a small smile emerging.

"It's a start." Erik smiled back. "But I am serious about his stubbornness. About Dan…"

"Yeah?"

"Cheri, he's gone. He left remember? I see why you're upset but do you think it's time for you to move on? Do you think he hasn't?"

"N-yes," she whispered timidly. "I'm-I'm horrible."

"Hush now! Don't say that," Erik scolded. "What would you say if I said the same thing about myself?"

"I would smack you upside the head for starters."

He chuckled. "See? That is how I feel towards you. You shouldn't try to deny yourself the happiness you deserve."

Her hand crept out and took his, lacing their fingers together. She needed the reassurance from her old friend and his words helped, but the nagging that what she done was still wrong bothered her.

"You're not mad about what almost passed me and Etienne?"

"Mad? Good heavens no! A little surprised that's all. But I want you to be wise what choices you decide to make concerning my family."

"Or else I'll get Punjab, hmm?" Stephanie finished with a laugh. "You don't scare me big fella, but I'll heed your warning."

Erik nodded. "Good. I would hate to forgo my vow to never kill again with my best friend."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

He gave a dismissive shrug, but he couldn't hide in his joy. "How does the saying go? 'We're cool' right?"

"We're cool," Stephanie answered and kissed his cheek.

Erik stood up and walked towards the door, but before leaving he turned on his heel and said:

"Stephanie, I want you to know I want you to find your happiness as well as Etienne's. My children all found their Angels, all except Etienne."

She instantly paled.

xxXXxx

Upon breaking from his stupor, Etienne went after Stephanie only to find she had indeed left him. Eros neighed softly, knowing the situation his master had fallen into. Biting back the gnawing rage and embarrassment brewing within, Etienne charged the horse onward.

He thundered into the stables, throwing the reins to the groom; ignoring the stares he was receiving. Stephanie came back without him, which would stir up some questions and rumors.

Stepping inside the estate, he thought twice about looking for her and apologizing for his forwardness. Then he realized, _why should I beg for forgiveness when I clearly wanted to kiss her? It's not my fault she forgets about her **boy**_.

The pent up fury wallowed once more as Etienne's loathing for Dan Shaw became apparent. He could feel his face becoming hotter as his fists shook, burning to hit something, _anything _to take away this… this anguish. He even thought about storming into Stephanie's quarters and taking what he wanted from her, to Hell with the consequences. He _wanted_ her.

His conscience, however, couldn't allow any sort of pain to cross her and if he were to be the cause, he would never be able to forgive himself.

_Is this what love feels? _He pondered. _This warring emotion of desire and propriety? _

How was his father able to cope? Of course… Erik had the Modern-Day Angel. What did Etienne have?

No one.

Not even a fairy to assist with his blundering heart.

Etienne was passing by the upstairs room when he heard the servants' gossip taking place. Normally, he wouldn't care what stories would be contrived but for some reason he eavesdropped. And he was happy he did.

"Listen to me Claudette. That dark vixen is trouble! She will ruin Master Etienne's reputation and his chances for a prudent marriage if these lessons continue. Mark my words. Friend or not, she'll steal from under him without being caught!"

"**Enough** Marie!" Etienne harshly demanded. His harrowing glare at the impertinent old woman had her coiling with fear from the young master.

"My personal affairs are mine alone! When and who I decide to marry will come on my terms and the future Mrs. Destler _will _be welcome into this household. I will not tolerate harmful gossip from anyone lest they wish to be excused _permanently_!"

His words hit its target and he left, leaving behind an ominous presence where old Marie kept silent during the rest of her chores.

Letting loose his temper on Marie didn't sway his mind as he stalked to his room. Reaching the door, Etienne couldn't go in, knowing Stephanie was most likely next door and at the moment he was in a turmoil of emotions that seeing her wouldn't help. His reaction was questionable if they were to pass so he stiffly turned and headed in the direction of his music room.

There he would have peace, if only from the outside world.

Securing and locking the door, Etienne retreated to the majestic piano and played. He played his love, his sadness, his anger, everything that was stirring in his heart. The sounds became darker, violent as he reached the momentous climax. He didn't care who listened, he didn't care what the others would think from such inner conflicts within his soul.

On and on his fingers danced across the keys in a quick, fluid pace. Music was his mistress and only she can help him forget, only temporarily, the recent events. But cruel forces forced him to conjured images of his angelic Stephanie, churning his stomach as he imagined her in the passionate, loving embrace of Monsieur Shaw. Surely, she could never be repulsed by that _boy_. Surely, she could never reject such sacred embraces by that _boy_.

What of him?

Etienne was convinced that the glorious mood long ago forgotten was a fluke from his haunted longings. Even if they were to touch in an endearing manner, she would wake from the spell and do harm to his person for taking advantage of her. That was no question about it.

Sighing, Etienne rested his head on top of the cool instrument, his deft digits lightly producing a soft tune. The tranquil notes lulled him into a dreamy slumber, where his advances were eagerly accepted by the hazel and jade eyed beauty.

TBC…


	21. Angry People Are Never Wise

A/N: Okay, just a little filler and some angst. Have no fear… trust the authoress here. Lol. Thank you all to those who have been reviewing (and not) and special thanks to my beta, Halley. Please don't forget to review!

Oh! And the title of this chapter I stole from a quote in one of my favorite novels. On to the story!

**Chapter 21: Angry People Are Never Wise**

The next morning Etienne resolved to forget the entire afternoon. There was nothing that could be changed and the less he thought about it, the less awkward it would be for her if he acted ignorant. He wouldn't speak of it and he prayed neither would she. He didn't want to go through the same pain again.

It was his fault, his own doing from the beginning. If he hadn't forgotten about Dan than they both wouldn't be in this turmoil of guilt. He could only hope she could forgive him for being untoward.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was also undergoing a similar check on herself. She thought over what Erik said, especially about the implication of Etienne's dream of finding his Angel. As romantic as it sounded, she didn't like the way Erik had looked at her when he said it. He couldn't have been referring to her! Not when she had Dan…

_For the love of God! I don't technically have Dan. Bad enough I have to remind myself…_

She noticed her devotion towards him was waning whenever she was around Etienne. To her dismay and shame, she couldn't find it within herself to let Dan Shaw go. Had it not been for him, Stephanie never would have been reintroduced to the world. Her feelings of self-doubt and loathing left as she became a new woman filled with self-worth and passion. Yet it was the old Stephanie inside that kept his rejection in denial. And for the same reasons she couldn't ignore the person she fell in love with.

The lesson had begun discomfited but as they went through the warm-ups, all thoughts of the day before were forgotten. All that mattered was the music.

Well, for Etienne it did.

Stephanie couldn't stop thinking about the near-fatal kiss. Even though she told herself not to, it snuck back into her head. Her eyes were glued to his lips and she couldn't help but remember how close they were and how warm…

She squeezed her eyes tightly. _Stop it! Stop thinking about… that! It didn't happen and it will never happen again. Okay. Think about something gross… hmmm… Erik and Christine conceiving—no bad example! Mom and Dad…eww. Hey it worked…_

Any thoughts of kissing Etienne died. For a little while.

She looked at her maestro—this time she was focusing on his hands. Such elegant, graceful musician hands… She wondered what it would be like to feel…

_No! What am I some schoolgirl? Bad, bad Stephanie! _

"Mlle Larson?" Her tormentor called.

Snapping out of the ever increasing fantasies of pianos and hands, Stephanie forced herself to look him in the eye, praying that none of her thoughts would betray her.

"Yes?"

"I believe we should decide what aria you should sing—"

"Could we do _'Think of Me'_?" Stephanie interrupted, eagerness flashing in her eyes. "It's my favorite song."

"If that's what you would like," Etienne said neutrally.

She smiled. "Great! I've always wanted to sing it properly. I guess you could say it was the phangirl in me."

"Phangirl?" he repeated, his brows rising.

"Yeah… since I was younger I loved the story and music. And I love your father—err not in _that _way, of course." She began blushing uncontrollably as she babbled. "And I would often sing them off-key since I was so horrible and um… could you?"

Etienne couldn't help but grin at her flustered state. The rosy hue on her face was most becoming and _very _agreeable. Noticing where his thoughts would stray to, he cleared his throat and nodded in acquiescence.

_Etienne, you fool! Remember where her alliances lie! Never and certainly with you! _

The song was a good choice, but he dreaded teaching it to her. The words alone were enough to kill him as well as the history of the aria for his parents. Now he fully understood how his father felt, hiding in the shadows watching his beloved sing of love, which he longed to obtain. Ironically, Etienne was suffering the same heartache without hiding. C'est la vie.

So they started. Twice he had to stop her to correct her posture, but he did so by words and not touches. He was sure that a close proximity would be the end for him.

The two hours dragged on, an agonizing feeling for both teacher and student. _How much torture can one take? _Etienne thought as the final seconds counted down 'til the end. Even worse, he dreaded afterward. _Do not stay. Just leave me. Please leave._

Time.

But Stephanie didn't get up nor did she make an attempt to.

Swallowing hard, Etienne kept his stance rigid and his expression emotionless. "You are dismissed Mlle Larson."

"I know," was her soft reply.

"Then why are you still here?" he snapped, inwardly wincing at his harsh tone as she flinched.

_Oh please go! Do not make it more troublesome._

"We need to talk," she said empathically. "About yesterday—"

"No."

She looked sharply at him, surprised by his abrupt attitude. _Yet why should you be? You were the one who rejected and embarrassed him._

"All I wanted to say was—"

"I believe I already told you you were _dismissed_," Etienne emphasized. "Please go or I shall extend tomorrow's lesson."

Stephanie balked at him, her patience running short. _Why must you be so damn difficult!_

"If you think that will stop me, then you haven't figured me out yet," she retorted, jumping up and sticking out her chin out of stubbornness, eyes glittering defiantly. "Newsflash: no matter how much you threaten me, I'm going to keep on staying until we talked this out. Because I am sor—"

"Enough!" he barked. "I don't want to hear your apologies. What's done is done and that's all there ever be."

"No it's not! Listen, I'm much at fault too and I want to clear this up."

"For all I care, I believe this is already settled. My pride is no longer inflicted with hurt and it doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure. If that was the case then you wouldn't keep interrupting me," Stephanie exclaimed. Rolling her eyes, she snorted. "Typical."

"Excuse me?"

She glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? No… what is wrong with all men? You say it doesn't bother you but it really does. Isn't that always the case? Your masculinity is wounded when the girl doesn't fall for your charms? Why can't you say what is in your mind? God, it took me _forever _to have Erik open up. You can't keep ignoring your feelings forever."

"Oh I can!" he yelled, his face growing red. "I can do whatever I damn well please! If I don't wish to confide my feelings with you, then I won't. And what is it with women? You think that merely speaking your feelings will solve everything when it actually makes things worse!"

Her jaw dropped. "Someone has to, you buffoon! If you won't step up then why shouldn't I?"

His body was taut, his fists clenching hard. "You forget your place, _mademoiselle_."

"Oh really?" she glowered. "Enlighten me. Where is my place?"

Etienne made his way over to where she stood, breathing erratically down at her. "Do not test me. You cannot and will not understand what plagues me day in and day out. Your sarcasm and insolence is more than I can handle."

"Do you truly think I wouldn't understand? Oh no. No. No. No. I understand more than you ever could."

Stepping a step forward, Etienne shook with fury, his dark eyes narrowing at her. "I am giving you a chance to leave or so help me—"

"Help you what? Go on. Tell me what bothers you most about me that cannot be said civilly."

"Infuriating and idle woman! How my father or any man can put up with you I will never know."

"How about you? Having trouble finding a missis?" Stephanie sneered in contempt. "I suppose having a husband as a composer isn't in demand like you thought. Or could it be that you can't even satisfy a woman?"

"Why you—" His arms flew out as if to strangle her.

"So Erik never passed on any romantic traits? Pity."

"And you think you're even better, you devilish vixen?" Etienne twitched as he circled her. "I cannot seem to fathom what your _beau_ sees in you. Though, I must give my congratulations for his patience to put up with you so long. Clearly he's in deserving of sainthood."

"How dare you!" Stephanie growled. "Don't bring Dan into this. He has nothing to do with you."

"Let's talk about dear M. Shaw," Etienne taunted, ignoring her murderous stare. "You love him so much that you would spend all your time with a single man. And this said man you nearly kissed too! What would ol' Dan have to say?"

Her nostrils flared, her chest rising as her hand was itching to slap him. "Don't."

"Yes, indeed, I would love to know what he would have to say on this matter. Or better yet, you can go on and tell me what a wonderful, great man he is. He is so worthy of your affections after all for allowing another man—"

He didn't finish the rest of his statement as her hand flew across his face, hitting him hard enough to leave a mark immediately.

Gaping, Etienne held his hand over where she hit him.

Tears sprung to her eyes but they did not fall. The look on her face was killing him slowly.

"Stephanie, I'm—"

She ran out before he could finish.

TBC…


	22. The Visitor

A/N: Thank you everyone! Sorry this chapter is short but I've been busy and had very little time to write a long chapter. Thanks to my beta Halley for doing a fantastic job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 22: The Visitor**

Stephanie hadn't bothered to show for her lessons the next day, nor the next. Etienne didn't blame her. He had allowed his temper to get the best of him and in doing so, he had chased away and hurt the woman he most ardently and desperately loved.

It wasn't until the fourth day after the fight Stephanie returned. She did not speak or looked at him and even though Etienne was pleased to see her again; they're fragile relationship was forever scarred. He wasn't an idealist to know that things would never be the same again. How could they when he ruined whatever they had for good?

The lessons went on with only he instructing and she obeying. As soon as their time was over, Stephanie was gone before he could say anything. It went on for a week and it was driving him insane. He wanted to apologize but he never had the chance nor would she allow him.

Etienne supposed he had it coming for the unforgivable things he said. As much as he wanted to take them back, there was no use. What was said was said. He knew he would be lucky if he could find a way to redeem himself.

As it were, the fight continued to haunt him in his dreams with Stephanie always leaving for good.

xxXXxx

She knew she was being too tough on him, but Stephanie couldn't find it within herself to give Etienne the chance to explain. She hadn't planned on hitting him. She just wanted him to stop talking about Dan otherwise she feared she would break down and confess the whole truth.

By the third day she had forgiven him but she hadn't forgiven herself. Going back to him for the lessons was important, not only to avoid suspicions on Erik and Christine's part but to somehow communicate her regret to Etienne.

He didn't know the truth. He didn't know that Dan had been gone for a year. And if there was to be anyone to blame, it was her.

But what stopped her from going to him and telling him the truth?

Fear was long gone, ended by Erik. All that remained was shame. She failed. She honestly failed to keep her own relationship intact. How would that look in his eyes? After all that she has done for his father? She would be a laughingstock once he tells his siblings how much of a flop the Modern-Day Angel truly was.

She was pathetic.

xxXXxx

After another apprehensive lesson, Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. She was in need for some female understanding and advice. She found Christine in the sunroom, lounging on the wicker furniture having her midday tea.

The soprano smiled as Stephanie entered, but frowned upon noticing the troubled expression on her face. Lately, the young woman appeared to be down in spirits. Christine offered her seat next to her, which Stephanie accepted graciously.

"Would you like some tea? It's Russian."

Stephanie crinkled her nose. "Um, no thanks. Isn't that strong?"

The brunette nodded, chuckling. "I'm trying to like it for Erik's sake. After so many years I still haven't quite adapted to the taste as I would like."

"I'm not much of a tea drinker, I'm afraid. Give me coffee any old day."

Knowing this visit had nothing to do with drinking tea or coffee, Christine could easily read that she had something on her mind. Yet, Stephanie made no move to acknowledge her being there so Christine took it upon herself to wheedle it out of her.

"How are the lessons going? Etienne has been telling us what excellent progress you've been making."

Stephanie blushed. "I don't deserve all the credit. He is a good teacher."

"I believe it. He is so much like his father, sometimes it's scary." Christine shook her head. "Though, Etienne's temper is often not as bad as Erik's. Do you not agree?"

She blinked, baffled. "I-I suppose. But Etienne can be pretty bitchy, sorry."

Christine giggled. "My husband is too. But how do you feel about performing now?"

"I actually can't wait," Stephanie admitted. "A little nervous. I'll be singing _'Think of Me'_. I figured it would be the best since it's what got you famous."

Now it was Christine's turn to blush. Stephanie chortled, "Don't be so modest Christine! You're a terrific singer. It's an honor to sing your song and have you there to witness it."

"Thank you my dear. Erik did so much for me that I sometimes wonder where I would be were it not for his tutelage." Christine became quiet then happily announced. "Oh and some good news too! The rest of my family will be coming in time for the ball! I would like you to meet them. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet their father's future Angel." She winked.

For her friend's benefit, Stephanie grinned politely. "I would love to."

Due to how she and Etienne got along, Stephanie dreaded about the rest of the adult children. Would she be able to fare well? She prayed that the others didn't possess Etienne's short-temper or judgmental behavior.

"Splendid! Oh they would love you," Christine chattered. Leaning over to her companion, she added, "Etienne is pleased to have met you. The beginning was pretty rough, but trust me when I say he likes you very much."

"He has an odd way of showing it," Stephanie slipped. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she stared at Christine. "I didn't mean—"

"It's all right. He's a man like most, even Erik. But is everything okay between you two?"

Stephanie shifted nervously. "What? Of course not! Why would you ask?"

"Nice try Stephanie. I'm not the same naïve ingénue that I once was. There's something that's vexing you and it has Etienne written all over it."

She sighed, looking down at her hands. "It's complicated," Stephanie replied meekly. "Besides, it was my fault."

"What was?" Christine asked gently. "You can tell me, cheri."

Stephanie looked up, her voice cracking. "I—"

"Madam."

Both women turned their heads to see one of the maids enter.

Curtsying, she said, "You have a visitor."

Christine glanced at Stephanie, wondering if she should dismiss whoever it was until the matter was solved. But Stephanie nodded her head for her to accept the guest.

"You may send them in Lenore," Christine requested.

Bowing once more, the girl scurried off. Christine asked Stephanie if she was sure and the latter was adamant.

"It can wait," she assured the older woman.

Seconds later, another girl emerged. She wore a fashionable yellow gown with her golden tresses pulled up and secured by a matching hat. She broke into smiles as she came in to embrace Christine.

Stephanie eyed her carefully as the flamboyant woman almost crushed Christine in her friendly gesture, her mouth flapping with enthusiastic greetings.

Christine waited until she finished speaking before taking her hand and leading her to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, I want you to meet one of our patrons' daughters—Jeanette LeBlanc."

TBC…


	23. Tradition Meets Modern

A/N: Another update… so soon too! Yay! Anyways, if anyone was confused Jeanette LeBlanc was mentioned a few times in the beginning. She's Etienne childhood sweetheart so you can pretty much figure out what's going to transpire. Thank you to my beta Halley for a great job and please don't review!

**Chapter 23: Tradition Meets Modern**

Silence passed over both young women until Jeanette offered her hand. "It's a pleasure…?"

"Stephanie. Stephanie Larson," she replied, shaking her hand with a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." It was said in a pleasant nature, though the distasteful look that accompanied wasn't any but. And she could not stop staring at her eyes! Sensing the change in the wind, Christine redirected Jeanette to the seat by her side.

Stephanie didn't take her eyes off as Jeanette sent another glance in her direction before she turned to Christine. She frowned, wondering what her problem was. _Corset probably too tight_, she thought and snickered quietly.

"So what brings you here Jeanette?" Christine inquired. "I trust your parents are well?"

"They are, thank you," Jeanette answered. "I wanted to personally come over and offer my congratulations on _Aida_. I would have told you at the gala, but something unexpected came up and I had to leave early."

"That is all right. Nothing serious I hope?"

"Hard to say." And Jeanette left it at that. Shifting her attention to Stephanie, she smiled sweetly (a little too _sweetly_) and made this query: "If you don't mind me asking but where are you from Mlle Larson?"

"I don't mind at all. I'm from New York City, a student in music, and I came here to further train my voice," she responded, mindful of what Erik mentioned earlier.

"How interesting. I didn't know M. Destler was teaching again."

"It's Etienne who's been teaching Mlle Larson," Christine corrected. "And both will perform together at le Comte's ball in a month."

"I see! I will be looking forward to the performance then." There was something strange in her tone that Stephanie found odd. Did she detect _jealousy_?

"How is dear Etienne by the way?" Jeanette questioned.

"He's fine," Stephanie made the reply. "You're friends?"

Jeanette's lips curled. "As a matter of fact, we are. We grew up together, Etienne and I. It's been awhile since I last saw him and I know he was working on an opera for me. How is his progress?"

"Y-your opera?" Stephanie repeated, clearly startled and confused.

Christine had been watching the two of them and wasn't sure what to make from both women's countenances. She had always enjoyed Jeanette's visits, but today there was a lot of discord charging the atmosphere.

"Why yes. I don't want to brag, but Etienne sees me as his muse. Quite charming, really."

Before Stephanie could make a rejoinder, Christine interjected. "I hate to be a bearer of bad news Jeanette. But Etienne has recently stopped working on his opera. He had put himself into a rough spot as you might understand."

"Oh. Maybe he'll find the inspiration soon enough. Such a terrible waste to throw away his music."

"Yeah like you would know," Stephanie murmured under her breath. Christine overheard her remark and smiled mentally to herself. She may like Jeanette but she had a change in heart over what lady should marry her son. Jeanette never understood the meaning behind the music, not like Stephanie. Etienne would be happier with someone who would and appreciate it all the same.

Christine peered out the opened door, just in time to see Erik passing by. Glimpsing at the two women, she made her excuses to attend to her husband and promised to be back. She had to tell him about the sudden developments!

Alone, Stephanie sighed and faced this Jeanette LeBlanc and started by the cold glare shot at her.

"I saw you at the gala with him," Jeanette accused, her violet eyes flashing maliciously. "I don't know who you think you are but Etienne was supposed to have been _my _escort."

Stephanie arched a brow. "O-okay. I didn't know you two were an item."

"An item? I believe the correct terminology would be husband and wife."

Stephanie could feel her eyes bulging in disbelief at the woman. "Come again?"

Jeanette laughed. "You heard me. Etienne is mine. He's always been mine since we were tots. And there's nothing you can do that will change it."

"Funny. He never said a word about you. Not once," she threw back.

"You must have done something to him. You bewitched him somehow… possibly hypnosis."

Stephanie couldn't hold back her guffaw. "Whoa! You think I cast some sort of spell over him? Honey, this isn't the Middle Ages if you haven't noticed."

"There are ways for your kind. Etienne would never be in your company on his own will. Neither would the Destlers."

"Wait a second—"

"Do not deny it, Mlle Larson. I must admit your story is pretty good, but there's a flaw. I heard about you from la Comtess and your aspirations. I know for a fact you're not from the conservatory in New York. My father donates money there as well as sponsoring trips to Paris for the singers. A Stephanie Larson never was mentioned, if my memory serves me correctly."

All the color drained from Stephanie's face as she stared blankly at the smirking debutante. The careful proceedings Erik made for her was for naught. Dread piled in her belly as she realized how much trouble there would be if word got out.

Seeing her in the state of loss, Jeanette simpered with satisfaction. "Do not fret. Your secret is safe. I even went along with the Comtess de Chagny to avoid suspicions."

"Jeez, thanks for the consideration of my welfare," Stephanie muttered sardonically.

Jeanette clucked her tongue as she stood up. "I'm not that kind of person. Unless—"

"Great. A catch," the auburn-haired woman mumbled. She, too, stood as they faced-off each other. "What is it?"

"Stay away from Etienne. I will not have my chances of being married sabotaged by some trollop!"

"Feisty, are we? Let me tell you this _Jeanette_," Stephanie growled her voice low and menacing. "Etienne can be with whoever he wishes. I won't refuse him if he wants my company. And if you think you can scare me with intimidation, then you have another thing coming. I already saw this movie before and it never ends well for the nasty jealous bitch."

Jeanette's gleaming eyes widened as her mouth fell open in shock. "How dare you-!"

Stephanie wagged her finger. "No… how dare you! This blackmail of yours isn't foolproof. It'll be your word against the Destlers."

"I believe the Destlers would be _thankful _to me when I tell them their ward is nothing but a hoax!"

Stephanie grinned as Jeanette's confidence wavered. Fear flashed across her false bravado for now Stephanie held the cards.

"You see if you had done your homework instead of jumping to conclusions, you would know that I'm an important asset to the family. Erik Destler happens to be a good friend of mine. I helped him out when he needed it and now he's returning the favor. I'm sure you're acquainted with him and his fiery temper. I would hate to be in your shoes if he finds out you've been harassing me and what kind of impression does that give off to Etienne? Seems to me it won't work in your favor after all. Etienne wouldn't want to marry a conspirator if you hurt his family. They are one close-knit group. But I shouldn't have to remind you. You're a friend of course."

"Unattractive appalling woman!" Jeanette exclaimed. "You're no lady with such foul language!"

"Yeah and you're no lady for behaving so rudely and threatening me."

"I don't know why I was worried. This outrageous imprudence wouldn't keep Etienne for long."

Stephanie snorted, rolling her eyes. "For the record, I'm not interested in Etienne nor will I ever see him any different than that of my teacher."

Once those words left her mouth, Jeanette brightened immediately. Any signs of their fight quickly fled, leaving Stephanie baffled by her change in behavior.

"Ahem, ladies."

Stephanie whirled around, her jaw almost hitting the floor, as Etienne filled the doorway.

TBC…


	24. Jealousy for One, Please?

A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for the reviews! Thanks to my beta, Halley, for a great job and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 24: Jealousy for One, Please?**

It had been pure coincidentally luck that Etienne had been walking past the sunroom. Ahead were his parents, speaking in hushed tones. He was about to go over to them to ask if they saw Stephanie. He couldn't take the silence and injured prides anymore. He wanted this whole affair to be over so some strand of civility could be made.

"_Unattractive appalling woman! You're no lady with such foul language!"_

Etienne froze in his tracks, recognizing Jeanette's outburst. He had thought the declining of her invitations would be enough for her to cease seeking him out. Apparently, rejection was difficult for her to swallow. But the direction of her words to, he knew, could be no one but Stephanie Larson.

"_Yeah and you're no lady for behaving so rudely and threatening me."_

Stephanie's comment was so typical of her that Etienne crept near to the door so he could hide and listen. He couldn't help but smile at the look that befallen Jeanette.

"_I don't know why I was worried. This outrageous imprudence wouldn't keep Etienne for long."_

He stiffened; a low predatory growl came from within his chest. What did this woman know? Stephanie's "outrageous imprudence" was what kept him so intrigued and besotted by her. Etienne held his breath in anticipation for Stephanie's next remark that would put her back in her place.

But he wasn't prepared for what she would say.

"_For the record, I'm not interested in Etienne nor will I ever see him any different than that of my teacher." _

Etienne jumped, stunned at her response. _Not… interested? _His heart constricted as he took a staggering step back. _This whole time… I really was a fool._

To his dismay, his vision was starting to cloud with mist. The time at the standing stones… something was there. He felt it. It existed.

Blinking away the tears, Etienne forced a stoic look as his feet, on their own volition, entered the room. He noticed how quickly Jeanette changed. He scowled but his eyes were settled on only one person.

"Ahem, ladies."

She had turned around and he could hear her gasping. _Did he hear me? _Stephanie thought and she had her answer by the cold way he regarded her with his stone-laden gaze. _Oh shit._

"Pardon. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Etienne said, his voice gruff and solemn.

Heaven help her, but at that moment Stephanie found him too damn sexy from the way he kept himself calm and collected, as his turquoise eyes seethed. Fortunately for her, Jeanette broke the tense air.

"Oh no Etienne! Your student and I were having a chat," she explained, lashes batting demurely. "I cannot wait to hear you at the Populaire."

"As am I," he answered, his attention never leaving Stephanie's. "Mlle Larson has done well but has much still to learn if her pride allows her."

Stephanie, shamefully, turned red by his speech. Then it struck her how she heard it before… the Phantom within was making its debut.

"Oh," Jeanette replied, confused by the silent exchange between teacher and pupil. Forcing a smile, she went on. "Your mother said you stopped working on your opera. What ever for?"

Finding his opportunity, Etienne flashed a brief cocky grin to Stephanie and sauntered to Jeanette. Taking her hand, he patted the back endearingly and led her to sit on the couch where moments ago, Stephanie and Christine sat. With him and Jeanette taking the space up, Stephanie was forced to sit in the chaise where Jeanette had occupied.

"It's hard to explain one's sudden change of mind, but unplanned circumstances had occurred making it difficult for me to concentrate. But now, seeing my muse has returned, I believe I found the renewed inspiration."

Jeanette giggled flirtatiously. "Then, should your muse come over often to ensure you can work again?"

"If she so _desires_," Etienne purred, lifting Jeanette's hand to his lips. "But I'm afraid I'll be in demand of it."

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Bad enough that the girl was swooning over him, but he was encouraging it despite Stephanie's presence! _What the Hell is he doing? _

If looks could kill—Etienne would be dead ten times over.

He dared to steal a glance towards the silently fuming woman and smirked to himself. Directing his focus back to Jeanette, he stood up and offered his arm. "Would you like to accompany me in a walk through the gardens?"

"I would be delighted!" Jeanette stood and placed her hand on his arm.

Stephanie blanched as her blood boiled when Bipolar Pretty Princess ogled Etienne as he murmured into her ear. She gripped the armrest tightly so as to not jump and throttle Jeanette LeBlanc to death. Or better… Etienne.

_Why should I care who he spends time with? Obviously, they were lovers before I ever came here. _The thought wasn't very comforting, even though she tried to justify it was only fair since she erased any and all encouragements from him. But that couldn't stop the pang in her heart.

xxXXxx

A week.

A tortuous long week and Stephanie was game to hurt anyone who dared cross her path.

Her intent to let the Etienne-Jeanette affair slide by, failed miserably. She tried to appear happy whenever Etienne would spend time with the two-timing prude. But every time he held her hand, listen with rapt attention to some babble, or fawn over her like some fragile creature, Stephanie wanted to vomit. Fragile Jeanette was not, spoiled she was.

Any bit of attention Etienne gave, she soaked it up like sunshine often looking at Stephanie to see if she noticed. It bothered Stephanie greatly that a man like Etienne _wanted _to keep company with the tedious wealthy child. Jeanette was whiney and not very pleasant to be around when something doesn't go her way. Especially if he, Heaven forbid, didn't notice a new hat or ribbon or if he didn't hear what she said. The shrill pitch that came from her mouth… she put Carlotta to shame.

Though as much as Stephanie despised her, she kind of wished she was in her place.

She admitted it at last. Somehow… somehow Etienne wormed his way into her thoughts and dreams constantly. The one dream she had previously, before the visit to the standing stones, which she convinced herself nothing but lust became a frequent haunt. She dreamt of Etienne in many scenarios—past and future—and they always left her achy and hot.

It would not do!

Yet… he remained in her head.

And to her chagrin, she couldn't stop herself from trailing Etienne and Jeanette. She had to know what they were doing. Each time she did so it had left her heart heavy and pain in her stomach.

The icing on the cake had been accidental.

Stephanie was in the rose garden, taking a nice stroll and enjoying the good weather until…

She heard singing.

It was most enchanting sound she ever heard! The soft baritone that filled the empty air seemed to have wrapped around her like silk that she began following, wondering in a half-daze if it was Erik serenading Christine. To her ill-fortune, the singer was none other than Etienne Fitzwilliam Destler himself!

That alone broke her from the alluring trance as she stared, mouth agape, as Etienne sang his father's _'Music of the Night' _to Jeanette. The blonde was transfixed, ensnared by the powerful voice that came from the Phantom's son. As he reached the end, Etienne was beginning to lower his mouth to hers…

Suffice to say, Stephanie couldn't watch it anymore and fled back into the house. She didn't notice that throughout that time, two damp trails were coursing down her face.

It was at the time Stephanie could no longer hide the truth that she was in love with Etienne Destler.

She didn't know how or when but it happened.

And, unfortunately, she still had room to love Dan.

What was wrong with her? She couldn't be in love with two men!

But she was. She was.

xxXXxx

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Stephanie turned away from the window where she was spying on the two lovers to face Christine.

The older woman walked over to stand next to her to watch as well.

"There was a time when I wanted those two to be together," she mused. "And now…"

"Now what?" Stephanie asked.

"Now…" Christine glanced at her and smirked. "Now I'm beginning to see how naïve she truly is."

Stephanie laughed, shaking her head softly. "I don't get it. Since I've been here I never heard of her or Etienne ever being together. Now, all of a sudden, they're inseparable. It's so bizarre."

"How so?"

"Look at her for one," Stephanie said before moving away. "She lacks a brain that is no debate. She has no opinions or concerns about anything until it involves her. She's stuck up, selfish, and a crybaby. The only thing she cares about if her ribbons and bonnets match her dresses. An intelligent man like Etienne couldn't possibly ever love her."

"And what sort of woman do you think he could love?" Christine questioned, crossing her arms over.

"Well," she began. "He needs to love someone he can actually have a conversation with that contains substance. She has to understand and appreciate the music he writes as well give him a challenge. He's too use to having everything his way and needs to relax, have fun, and laugh."

"That is a pretty good assessment. Where could he find such a woman?"

"If he wasn't so stupidly blinded by that _poser _he would see," Stephanie grumbled. It dawned on her what she just said and she looked up at Christine, horrified. "I mean—"

"I know Stephanie. I know," she replied. "You couldn't have picked a better man."

"I'm terrible! Dan—"

"Cheri, Erik told me everything you said to him. Dan is not worth it. Not now and not ever."

"Yeah but—"

"There are no buts, my dear," Christine chided gently. "If you're worried, don't be. Erik and I think it's wonderful you should love our son."

"Problem is he doesn't feel the same about me. Or if he did… I killed that long ago," Stephanie muttered. "I lost Dan and I completely missed the second chance. I'm an idiot."

"No you're not and no you haven't."

"How do you know?"

"Simple. You're a clever woman Stephanie. Someone who knows an awful lot about love should be able to recognize when she's being duped."

She gazed at her questioningly. Christine smiled and winked. "You do observe them. Try studying too and you will see the truth."

"Okay… and if you're right? Etienne would be a fool to try something again after being soundly pushed away."

"I'm not much of an expert of the proper method for courtship, being used to the man taking the control. After all, you _are _from the future."

"That I am," Stephanie responded, her mismatched eyes glittering mischievously. "Thank you Christine."

"My pleasure."

Stephanie hugged Christine and quickly ran out, almost bumping into Erik.

He watched her leave and gazed at his wife. "Do I want to know what passed?"

She chuckled. "I believe you owe me those francs, my love."

TBC…


	25. All in the Family

A/N: Now the rest of the Destler brood is coming!!! Big family reunion! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and to my beta Halley. Please don't forget to review and enjoy!

**Chapter 25: All in the Family**

The next several days were a whirlwind of activity. With the expectation of the arriving children and their families, Christine had too much on her plate that Stephanie stepped in to help. Preparing rooms, shopping, and the upcoming Masquerade Ball took up her mind. Since the talk with Christine, Stephanie never had the chance to be alone with Etienne, except their lessons but that was strictly professional and usually Jeanette would come as soon as the time ended. Though, lately, Jeanette stopped calling and with Christine needing her help, Stephanie really hadn't the time to speak to Etienne.

She was in love with him, she knew. And hopefully there was a chance for her and Etienne. For now, she only thought of the different possibilities in approaching him.

This was the hardest obstacle Stephanie ever faced. With Dan it was internal but eventually all she had to do was go to him, say the words, and it was done. Yet Etienne was different. He was a stubborn nature so her usual way of handling it wouldn't work. So she decided to wait it out until the opportune moment arises. Then… then she would tell him her feelings.

xxXXxx

Etienne sat at the piano, plucking the keys out of boredom. Today his siblings were to be here. They received a post not a half hour ago from Maddy, simply stating their train had arrived and everyone would be at the estate in due time.

The last time he saw his brother and sisters had been at Charles's wedding, and since then there been plenty of changes.

Stephanie Larson was the main one.

He felt like a defeated man with no purpose left to live. Courting Jeanette publicly for Stephanie to see was a rash and a good idea at the time. Now, he regretted it most fervently.

He had hurt Stephanie. He had spurred on another's hopes. The former also wounded him, for wanting to hurt her hurt him too. The latter… an inexcusable method to further Jeanette's wishes and her love for him if even an emotion existed such. Both consequences were not in his favor.

But how could he do a cruel deed?

Etienne imagined it was Stephanie with him the whole time, instead of Jeanette. Everything he did… he only saw the future woman.

The charade had to end soon. If Jeanette continues to believe he loved her, rumors will spark of an engagement. What else could it lead with the time they spent with one another?

The very notion sickened Etienne. He, by no means, wanted to be attached to that woman for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to make her happy nor will she for him. They would be a miserable couple there was no doubt.

But how to pull out without being scathed by a woman's scorn? Such delicate matters were foreign to him. Etienne needed the advice of someone who would know of such ways. Someone he could rely on most indefinitely.

Not his parents, oh no, but—

"Etienne Fitzwilliam Destler!"

A smile, the first real one in weeks, broke out on his features. "Maddy!"

He was up in time as his dear beloved sister crushed him in an embrace. Only a year apart but Madeleine could be considered the eldest. She always had been far more mature for her age and wiser, meaning less inclined to do something rather stupid, than Etienne. In a sense, Maddy was the female version of the great Erik Destler.

Sleek, straight raven hair and bright azure eyes with a golden tint, and ivory skin accompanied the six foot even woman. Maddy, from the moment she was born, was unlike any girl brought up in their world. She had a temper vicious than Etienne's, which their squabbles as children ended up being more primitive than a shouting match; but the older she became the more she was able to control herself, an ability Etienne had yet to achieve. She could loathe and love with a passion and never one to forget a grudge. And her vast knowledge of different fields suppressed that of an expert, even her own father.

When it came to courting, Maddy had her own criteria of how her companion should be. If he couldn't keep up with her, then it was a no show. Only Johannes Dietrich broke through and won her heart. He was a scientist, the brightest in Germany and a candidate for the Nobel Prize. They had two children—Isaac Erik and Christina Belle—both little geniuses like their parents.

Etienne respected his sister and knew she wouldn't disappoint him if he sought her help.

"How was your journey? Pleasant I hope," Etienne said.

"It was up until Isaac and Christina got into a serious debate over the nature of physics again. Sometimes I rather have those two quarrel the way we did. It would be less messy," she laughed, shaking her head. "But what I want to know is why you're courting Jeanette all of a sudden? I thought you wanted nothing to do with her."

Etienne stared at her. "How… how did you know?"

"Ah, my dear brother." Maddy patted his arm and winked. "Maman told me as soon as she had me alone. Knowing how your feelings were before, I knew something was amiss for you to seek her in a manner. And if my assumptions are correct then I can also assume, in retrospect, to talk you out of it."

"Normally, I would agree if I truly _had _designs of that particular nature. Alas, my feelings are the same as it were when I told you I never wanted her as my wife."

"Then why are you implying that you want to?" Maddy pursed her lips in a tight frown. "This doesn't sound like you Etienne. Leading an innocent girl on? I mean, Jeanette has her faults, who doesn't? But she's a human being."

He groaned, running his hand through his dark brown hair. "I know. I know. But it was a spur of the moment action and—"

"Does it involve another girl, perhaps?"

He opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded. Maddy let out a little "aha!" and ushered for him to sit down and explain it to her. Etienne didn't need much convincing to do as she wished.

"Now… who is she? Do I know her?"

"Sort of—"

"That doesn't give me much."

Etienne sighed. "It's complicated Maddy."

She thought for a moment and said aloud, "Well… seeing how you're using Jeanette I can venture a guess this 'girl' doesn't have favorable affections towards you and it was an attempt to make her jealous."

"Yes. I dare say it hadn't worked as I hoped."

"She didn't come running into your arms, words of love spewing from her mouth?" Maddy interrupted.

When he didn't reply, she shook her head. "Etienne, you should know that won't happen in that fashion."

"Yes but…uhh!" he growled out of frustration. "Why can't this be easy for me like it was for you, Lizzie, and Charles?"

"Simple. We're not all completely thick-headed like you," she jested. "But more the reason for you to prove your undying devotion, correct?"

"Most likely."

"There you have it. This girl must be really worth the effort for you to go to such lengths. Almost like how Papa had to do for Maman. That's very romantic."

"It would be if she wasn't so damn obstinate. In a way, she's just like you Maddy."

That really perked her up. "Really? Hmm… I like her already. Which brings me back to my original question if I know her?"

"No, not exactly. Father knows."

"Father?" Maddy repeated, her mind conjuring a candidate. "Well, it must be a dancer or singer at the Populaire. With the all time you and father spend there a romance must have sparked."

"No she's not a dancer or singer," Etienne answered. _Should I tell her? It doesn't matter… word is bound to be out once Stephanie is greeted to them if Maman and Father haven't done so already._

"Maddy," he began. "Do you remember Papa's stories? About the Modern-Day Angel?"

"Of course I do. We begged him practically every night. What does that have to do with your mysterious love?"

"Everything," Etienne admitted. Looking her dead in the eye, he said. "Madeleine, the Angel—Stephanie Larson--- is here in this very home and I'm in love with her."

TBC…


	26. Countdown to Chaos

A/N: Thank you all for reading and the comments. I hope you all like this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon. Thank you my beta, Halley, for a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 26: Countdown to Chaos**

Madeleine's stunned expression rendered her speechless, allowing Etienne to explain without interruption. He told her everything—Stephanie waking in his bed to their near fatal kiss to his motive for courting Jeanette LeBlanc.

She listened aptly, soaking in the events that led Etienne to fall hopelessly and deliriously in love with the Modern-Day Angel. The girl… woman who was responsible for their parents' marriage was here. Actually here. She had to meet this incredible woman. Not because of what she did for her father, but how smitten her brother was with her.

Madeleine feared Etienne would never experience the joys of love. It pained her to see her best friend still trapped to the bounds of bachelorhood. To learn that he is in love was the grandest of news! But to know she was tied to another was dour news indeed! Even though the "other" was the man she been in loved with for so long…

She pursed her lips firmly together, her mind whirling with ideas. _She is here at last… but why now? Papa said he only went because it was his destiny to be changed. Could it be applied to her as well? If so why is Etienne involved? _The timing and circumstances led to one possible conclusion. And one that Maddy definitely approved of!

As his sister became enlightened, Etienne was busy rambling. "I can't get her out of my head! I can't! She has cast some spell over me, bewitching me with her dazzling jeweled eyes and impertinent opinions! I hate her… I love her. I-uh damn her! Why did she come to torment me?"

Maddy clicked her tongue, chiding softly. "Come now Etienne. Enough of this. Have you not already figured it out? If not, then I shall begin to rethink about your genius brother."

"Yes. To poison and drive me maddeningly insane!" Etienne retorted with conviction.

It took everything in Maddy's power to not clobber him and scream the truth. He was a big boy now. He could formulate the correct answer on his own…but she took pity on him and decided to give him a push in the right direction.

"Does she wear a ring?" Judging by the incredulous look, she assumed she doesn't. "Makes sense to me but what about you? What can you conjecture?"

"Simple. _M. Shaw _hasn't found his perfect moment," was the sardonic response.

Maddy sighed. "_Or_… there could be something else. It would seem Fate has a plan in store for her."

"Like what?" Etienne grumbled.

She laughed and winked at him. "That, my dear brother, is for you to discover. Let's hope your absence of intellect will be regained in due time. Now, shall we head down for dinner?"

xxXXxx

So far the evening had not been a disaster.

Stephanie was able to meet Erik and Christine's children, their spouses, and their offspring. She was introduced as an old friend; her true identity was to be concealed until dinner as a surprise. It was Erik's idea and Stephanie decided to humor him.

The rest of the Destlers' were charming and agreeable, more so than Etienne. The twins, Charles and Elizabeth Stephanie, took after their mother—chestnut curls and walnut-colored eyes; the other daughter, Madeleine, Stephanie noted, took after Erik when she came down to sit with Etienne following her.

Their eyes met briefly, but Stephanie tore her gaze away. She refused to acknowledge him; in fear she will forget herself and make a spectacle. Unfortunately, she had not counted on Etienne sitting across from her, which forced her to converse with him. His sister, Madeleine, sat on the left of her.

Their party consisted of thirteen total—ten adults and three children. The two older ones were Madeleine and Johannes' while the little girl (who was no more than four) was Elizabeth's and her husband.

Earlier, Erik told her some necessities about the rest of his family. Charles was an architect and recently married to Chantal Aston, a bright-eyed girl, a dancer from the Populaire. Their courtship, Christine had said, started when Charles accidentally left a blueprint for remodeling the rooms for the chorus girls. Chantal found it and noticed some errors with the measurements, so took it upon herself to correct them. When Charles saw the mistake he done, he was surprised that a ballet dancer knew where he erred. Her father had been an architect and though he was not blessed with sons, he shared all that he knew with his daughter. After that, the couple fell in love.

Elizabeth Stephanie, known as Lizzie, was a lover for plays. She wanted to act and did by her parents' encouragement. She met her husband in the company she was part of and both still continued to perform with their daughter assisting whenever possible. Her hubby, William Groves, was a cross between Orlando Bloom and Adrien Brody, something that Stephanie couldn't get over.

Maddy was multi-talented. She could sing, play any instrument, write, and was well-versed in any subject. What she loved most, was to help her husband in his work and then writes it out in journals or articles. The Dietrichs' were well-known for their teamwork.

"It's so good to meet you," Maddy said to Stephanie as they were given the first course. "I have heard quite a bit about you." The dark-haired woman gave Stephanie a secretive smile just as Erik announced he had news to tell everyone.

"I was going to wait until after, but I'm afraid this cannot be held out much longer. I'm sure, children, you've been wondering who our guest is and some of you might have thought she looked familiar if you think long and hard about it. I shall not hold you in suspense much longer."

He rose from his seat and gestured to Stephanie. "This is Stephanie Larson, my Modern-Day Angel."

The audible gasps went through the room. Even the spouses were astonished, having known the story from their loved ones. All at once voices raised with surprised and questions, completely amazed of their guest sitting among them.

Stephanie blushed, not used to the attention she was receiving as everyone wanted her to confirm she was who Erik said she was. Then they wanted to know how she came here and how long were she to stay and how did her side of the story end.

Maddy had to suppress the laughter that was bubbling within her as Stephanie answered her family's questions one by one, leaving out the part that she appeared in Etienne's room. As she talked, Maddy stole glances towards her brother.

He was taking it in stride, not once allowing his emotions to betray his thoughts. Though his countenance was solemn, his eyes were undoubtedly engaged with the woman across from him. Madeleine did feel bad for Etienne that he held Stephanie in high esteem and she did not return the sentiment. But she noticed her neighbor slip, quite often, the olive green and brown eyes looking at Etienne.

_They're going to need help_, Maddy thought. She saw her mother's wandering gaze from Etienne to Stephanie and knew her mother felt the same way. She suspected something when Christine told her about Jeanette and after what Etienne told her, she knew why she was enlisted. Maddy was enchanted by the future woman. She was smart and amiable, everything her father had said and more according to Etienne. _Yes. I believe Etienne found his other half._

As the main dish was being brought out, Stephanie's throat was running dry from all the talking. She was thankful that Etienne didn't speak a word to her, but she desperately wanted to avoid the question she was dreading, the one which everyone wanted to know.

_What happened between you and Dan?_

"I think we know the answer. They're engaged!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Stephanie's mirth faded when all eyes were on her. Looking down at her left finger, she forced a tiny smile and replied (what she hoped was good-naturedly); "No we're not."

No one pressed her into knowing why and for that she was grateful. But she couldn't shake away the quizzical stare she was getting from Etienne.

"Perhaps later," Chantal said. "After all that Charles has told me, I daresay, how could a man not want you as a wife!"

"Indeed." The gruff voice could have come from only one person.

Stephanie looked at Etienne, his stance tense and eyes gravely dark. It was the first thing he said all evening and she had a feeling it wasn't going to bode well.

"But since he has not," Etienne continued. "He's not very much of a man. Or a man in love one may suppose."

"Etienne!" Christine gasped, mortified by her son's outburst.

The attention was on Stephanie. Her fist clenched together, her eyes narrowed towards Etienne.

"And what do you know about love, _sir_?" she spat. "I have failed to hear about your endeavor in the matter."

His jaw dropped slightly, his eyes wide. He had not meant it as an insult to _her_ if that was what she felt. But the malice in her tone was not mistaken and as she assumed wrong of him; Etienne lashed out, without thinking.

"Then enlighten me with your wisdom, madam. Wouldn't a man in love propose to the woman the first chance he gets so no other male could claim her?"

"Not unless he or the 'woman' isn't ready," Stephanie replied. "And if they are, the man could be waiting for the right time to surprise her. Timing is key."

"Of course… though eight years seems long enough for me."

"He could be scared!" Her eyes were glittering, her voice rising. No else in the room was present at the moment as she and Etienne stared one another down. "How would you know? You don't know him and you have never came close to that commitment yourself!"

"I would know when I met the right woman. I wouldn't dance around the subject unlike someone else!"

"How dare you!" Stephanie cried. "Dan's more a man than you'll ever be!"

"Oh yes, I would love to become a man who cannot decide what he wants in his life!"

"ENOUGH!"

The entire table and silverware shook from Erik's bellow. The Phantom of the Opera, in all his glory, stood with his visage taut and red as he dangerously gazed to his son.

"I will have no more of this in MY house!" Erik yelled. "I will not tolerate this insubordinate behavior from you Etienne."

"Erik…" Christine murmured, placing a hand on his rigid arm.

Etienne, ashamed of his actions, looked to Stephanie… his heart twisted with self-loathing for what he said to her.

"I'm—"

"Stuff it," Stephanie curtly responded. She pushed herself away from her chair and ran out of the dining room.

No one spoke a word. There was no need to when disappointment was everywhere Etienne turned. He should have kept his mouth closed and temper controlled, but once more he allowed it to get away from himself. He was still continuing to drive that wedge between them farther apart.

"I should check on her," Christine said.

"No Mother. I will," Maddy volunteered. "Finish your dinner. Excuse me."

She sent an I'm-going-to-kill-you look to Etienne before chasing after Stephanie. It didn't take her long to find her—she was sitting outside, her back to the glass doors.

Carefully, Maddy opened the door and stepped out into the cool air. Stephanie's head whipped around to see who it was interrupting her solitude.

"Sometimes Etienne can be an ass, but it's in his blood I'm afraid," Madeleine spoke with some humor. Catching her stunned expression, Maddy chuckled. "I'm not into propriety like my parents would have liked. I prefer behaving what I believe in front of society."

"That makes two," Stephanie said at an end of a sigh.

"I send his apologies though I know it would mean more from his own mouth than my own." Pause. "He shouldn't have said those things—"

"Yes he should," Stephanie whispered. "He's right. The son of a bitch was right."

Maddy raised a brow. "Mlle Larson…?"

"Please. Call me Stephanie," she interjected. "I'm a normal human being no matter what your father says."

"Then you must do me in the honors of calling me Maddy," the raven-haired beauty told her. "Stephanie, you must excuse Etienne. He speaks before he thinks… a family trait that we're cursed with. But he is a good man with good intentions."

"Tell me about it," the auburn-haired woman snorted.

"Etienne's methods are unorthodox, Stephanie. But one must see through the lie for the truth. I'm sure he will be better if he has the right person to show him the way."

"Then I shall pass it on to Miss LeBlanc."

Maddy shook her head. "Good God no! Etienne can't stand her. If you have met her, you should know why."

"But…?" Her face crinkled in a frown. "Really?"

"Yes. You weren't wrong when you said about his 'failing endeavor'. If I were you, I would rethink about what has happened and listen to your heart."

The secretive smile appeared once more and Maddy was gone, leaving Stephanie to decipher what she meant. She knew what her heart was telling her, but what it the right choice?

There was only one way to know…

TBC…


	27. The Masquerade Ball Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _"Think of Me"._

A/N: Here's the chapter that I'm sure you're all are waiting for! Thank you Halley for a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 27: The Masquerade Ball Part 1**

_Waiting._

_Standing in the center of the standing stones, she stood and waited._

_Waiting… for him._

"Stephanie it's time!" Maddy called, shaking the young woman out of her daze. "We mustn't be late!"

Stephanie blinked, the remnants of her daydream fading as the present came marching down on her. _The ball! _

Both women lost track of time, having too much fun putting the finishing touches of their costumes and masks together. It was funny how close the two became from a short amount of time. Stephanie did like Lizzie and Charles fine, but Maddy was different. She knew who she was, refusing to let anyone dictate the correct decorum that Etienne was determined to follow. Her husband encouraged her to speak freely and he held no power over her like most men of the time. In fact, Stephanie noticed that in all of the Destler siblings and spouses. There was no resentment in the marriages. Only love and adoration.

_What I wouldn't give for that_, she thought sadly as she and Maddy hurried down the stairs to the awaiting hansom. The rest of their party already left, leaving them, Erik, and Maddy's husband.

Stephanie allowed her eyes to sweep over Erik as they reached the bottom. Age made no difference—he was smokin'. He was incredibly handsome in his black ensemble and ivory face mask, which revealed his strong chin and mouth. She grinned in an impish manner; she couldn't help but poke a little fun.

"I see you're reliving the old glory days," she said.

Erik, dramatically, twirled his cape, a smirk playing. "Guilty as charge." He made his own look over towards her and chuckled. "And you, my dear, are ravishing."

Stephanie was dressed to be a Spanish maiden. The mask she wore, she called it her "Zorro's mask" and all she needed was a sword, whip, and horse. Madeleine had laughed, picturing Stephanie riding on a black steed, wielding a rapier as she headed to the opera house.

"But she can't compare to _meine Taube_," Johannes exclaimed, taking his wife into his embrace.

Maddy was going as Cleopatra. Her outfit was a fine cream silk tied by a matching sash around her waist; kohl was layered underneath her indigo irises, lips painted a deep scarlet. She wore a necklace of rubies, ruby teardrop earrings, and a multitude of rings on her fingers. Her mask was that of a feline, covering half of her face. Johannes was her Marc Anthony, looking very strapping in his armor and cape.

Erik turned to Stephanie, his eyes gleaming with triumph.

"Your public awaits."

xxXXxx

So far the party was tedious… to Etienne that is.

He was one of the first to leave the house, avoiding any temptations that might result him traveling with the mismatched-eyed beauty. He had acted like a buffoon that night, a few days ago, and only allowed himself the privilege to see her during their final lessons.

Etienne had no doubt she would do wondrously tonight.

Draining down another glass of punch for the umpteenth time, Etienne filled his glass once more and went to stand behind the pillar. He watched the guests enter; he heard the usual chatter of politics, gossip, the opera, and general nonsense.

He already conversed with several of the Populaire's backers about the new season, in hope to take his mind off of Stephanie.

Yet that was an endeavor that was destined to fail, hence the multiple drinks. And to his slight put-off mind, too early for such indulges.

"What are you doing sulking behind the pillars?" a young voice inquired.

Startled, Etienne peered down at his cousin, the Vicomtess Annette de Chagny. "Annette. It's you."

She frowned, her head tilted towards him. "Is that the proper way to greet your favorite cousin?"

"And only," he reminded her with a wry grin.

"Exactly!" she declared, her blue eyes glittering in mirth. Annette was a beauty, Etienne was shocked to admit, and she would make any man proud as his wife. But to him, she would always be the playful little brat constantly getting into trouble.

Annette was like her mother in every way possible. She inherited her delicate, porcelain features, baby blue eyes, and doll-like pink lips. Only her champagne curls were handed down by her father. However, she had the body of a dancer and the fondness for it; an interest Raoul clearly frowned upon. As a Vicomtess, she couldn't be on the stage. But that didn't stop her mother from teaching her and her dreaming to be a dancer one day.

How fitting for her to come as a ballerina. Etienne was sure his uncle wasn't pleased about it.

"Is Uncle Erik here? Father wanted to introduce him to some future investors," Annette told him, as her eyes searched for her tall relative.

"No, no. He will be here shortly," Etienne answered.

"Hmmm." Glancing upwards at her cousin, her countenance became coy. "My parents told me you have a pupil singing in my uncle's honor. How come you didn't tell me?"

"It was short notice." Etienne sighed.

"I can't wait. Do you think your father will hire her? A new singer might brighten things up. I don't mean any disrespect to my aunt, of course."

_Stephanie hired? God, I hope not for my sake. _He feigned a smile. "That would be nice."

Taking the cup in his hands, he gulped the rest of the contents and breezed past Annette for more.

"Etienne!" she cried, dashing after him. "Are you all right? You seem agitated."

"I? I'm good," he replied as he practically drowned the glass into the punch bowl. "Shouldn't you be welcoming the guests with your parents?"

"How delightfully _droll_," Annette scoffed. "I was until I saw you. I wanted to be around someone I can tolerate longer than a few minutes."

"True but you have to get use to it," he reprimanded her gently.

"I know." Annette sighed. "I wish I was as tenacious as Maddy, but I must remain obedient and loyal towards my family. And I suppose it's not all so bad. I _do _meet interesting people; even though the ones here are dutiful dull."

Etienne smirked and shook his head. At that very moment, Raoul de Chagny was announcing the honoree and his family. Etienne couldn't bring himself to look while everyone turned to cheer for the owner.

Annette eagerly grabbed his hand, overcome with excitement. "Oh I see them! My uncle has come as the Phantom!"

Etienne did look as Erik Destler took off his fedora to bow. Christine had come over to stand beside her husband, her beaming façade gazing proudly up at him. She was breathtaking, an angel in disguise, in her pristine gown of white and a pair of wired wings in a white gauze and silvery splendor. Her chocolate tresses were wound up and held by a glittering tiara of diamonds, and a golden white mask covered around the eyes and nose.

Annette gasped in awe. "She's beautiful! And that girl… is that your student Etienne? She's lovely."

He bit his lip, silently cursing his sweet, innocent cousin. Once she mentioned Stephanie, he had no choice but to look himself. His eyes shifted to the left of his parents, the air in his lungs suddenly vanished.

Heart pounding, he stared at the most handsomest of goddess' he ever beheld.

Her three-layered dress was a sunset on a summer's night—a mix of reds, oranges, and a pinch of golden yellow. Her auburn locks were curled and left to hang loose over her pale shoulders, a silk of ebony tied across her eyes to finish her visage.

He couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away, his breathing becoming short and quick as an enchanted smile bloomed on her full crimson lips. A surge of warmth went through his limbs, stirring his blood.

It didn't help Etienne's predicament at all as his eyes drooped down to the swell of her chest, cushioned comfortably by her bodice. The heat flowing in his veins was burning, his mind flooded of forbidden thoughts and fantasies. Desire, so strong, nearly physical engulfed his senses.

He had to look away. He had to calm himself, lest his cousin should find him in such a state. But… the object of his love somehow found his eyes among the rest of the crowd, locked by the intensity of his smothering stare. A dab of pink touched her flushed cheeks.

Annette paid close attention to her cousin. Seeing his reaction to the woman next to her aunt, her question was answered.

"Excuse me Annette," Etienne said his timbre deeper and huskier. He reached for his glass and downed it.

_It's going to be a long night…_

xxXXxx

Stephanie couldn't believe how grand and beautiful the Populaire was. The movie gave the impression but didn't do it justice as she looked up and around the foyer. Like in the film, the orchestra was in the balcony above the stairs, overlooking the platform where a grand piano stood. That was where she and Etienne would perform.

Taking a deep breath, she couldn't believe the ocean of masks and gaudy costumes. There was a good five hundred, give or take, and she would have to sing in front of them.

_Please, God, don't let me make a fool of myself,_ she prayed.

"Mlle Larson is that you?"

Behind her, Stephanie recognized it to be none other than the Comte. His attire wasn't at all surprising—an officer of some kind. _Still playing the hero_, she thought as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing outright in his face.

"Comte." She gave a tiny curtsy.

"How marvelous you are! I trust you will be careful with all the young men around," he teased. "They're all rogues, even the honest ones."

His head was tossed back as he laughed, like what he said was a joke. To be polite, Stephanie laughed along with him, albeit quietly. "I'll make sure to remember that. You and the Comtess did a gorgeous job putting everything together for Erik. This means a lot to him, even if he doesn't act it."

"Don't I know it. And thank you. But the evening won't be complete until you and my nephew have sung for these good people."

Stephanie nodded, her nervousness rising in her belly. "I'm looking forward to it Comte."

"Please call me Raoul," he insisted, patting her shoulder. "We're all friends now."

"Yeah." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "So, um, Raoul when will I perform?"

"Quite soon. But first I must make my speech. Good luck."

"Thanks," Stephanie mumbled as Raoul walked past her to head up the stairs.

"Hmm. Fancy running into you." A snide voice mocked her.

_Oh no. It can't be…_ Stephanie rolled her head to the right and her worst fears were confirmed. It was Jeanette but any retort was erased as she gaped at the girl's outfit. Never in her whole life had she seen anything so… _hideous_.

The gown was an off white color with large gray-speckled feathers sticking out from behind. Even the mask, which was gray, had feathers sprouting off the top!

Smirking haughtily, Jeanette laughed. "Dazzling isn't it? I always figured myself to be a swan."

"A swan?" Stephanie choked. "Believe me. That wasn't what I had in mind."

The blonde sneered but she had no chance to rebuke for Raoul was gathering attention to the "stage".

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Raoul announced in a boisterous tone. "Welcome patrons and music-lovers for attending this wonderful event in honor of Paris's finest musicians—Erik Destler!"

Cheers and applause ensued as Raoul clapped loudly for Erik, who stood nearby with Christine holding his hand.

"M. Destler has given his energy and dedication to make this theatre come alive. His works along with the talents of his wife and son have been the solid structures to make this effort possible. Without them, there could not be an Opera Populaire or any theatre like this! Let's raise our glasses and toast to the finest composer in this lifetime ever to exist. To Erik Destler!"

Tears of joy sprung in Erik's eyes as a wild ovation broke out. Stephanie whooped for him, her love and admiration for this man glowing. _He did it! By God, he did it!_

Christine kissed her husband and nudged him to say something. Clearing his throat, Erik gazed out to the now hushed people.

"Thank you Comte and thank you all for being here and for your support." If it could be possible, his mask was beaming by the second. "I'm virtually at a loss for words. Many of you cannot know how much this means and I wouldn't be here were it not for my wife, my family, and a dear friend who never stopped believing in me. Not even once. The credit goes to them as much as it does for me."

More applause came. "And I would like to introduce my son, Etienne Destler, and his student, Stephanie Larson, performing _'Think of Me'_."

Hearing her cue, Stephanie swallowed the lump in her throat and climbed up the steps towards Erik. Shaking his hand, she whispered. "Thank you Erik."

He grinned and pushed her gently over to the piano where Etienne was already waiting. She looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time and felt her control melting away. He was wearing a black suit and his mask was also black, but covering only the right side of his face. His darkened orbs stared back at her, making her feel faint just like she did when she first arrived. Stephanie had some strange feeling that Etienne was watching her, and somehow she knew he was.

"Etienne," she murmured, her voice the barest of whispers.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and directed her to turn around instead. There would be time later to talk and this he communicated by his gaze.

Stephanie nodded understandingly and turned to face the numbers. Seeing all those masks meant all the eyes were on her, a thousand pair of scrutinizing and judgmental pupils.

_Oh my God! _Her mind screamed. _Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!_

Breathing hard, Stephanie glanced over to Etienne, panic flashing across her features. He saw this and smiled reassuringly, silently telling her she can do this. His confidence and the sincerity of his expression helped her a little. She gave a tiny nod of her head, instructing him she was ready.

Flexing his fingers, Etienne started the start measures, his eyes glued to her, not once faltering in the beat.

Exhaling, Stephanie opened her mouth—

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said good-bye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment…_

_Stop and think of me…"_

Astonishment swept over the seas of painted visages as her lilting soprano filled the air. Even Erik and Christine were stunned by the vast improvement Stephanie made all those months ago. Erik couldn't have been even prouder.

"_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me…_

"_think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been._

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days_

_Look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you…!"_

Etienne's ears tingled with pleasure as Stephanie held out the note, her voice all in rapture. It was at that moment he made a decision.

"_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their season_

_So do we_

_But please promise me_

_That sometimes _

_You will think…_

"_Ahahaahaa…of me!"_

Stephanie's voice echoed with the final words and all at once the clapping exploded everywhere throughout the theatre.

She stood, shellshock, by the surrealism. _Was that me? Are they applauding me?_

It was too good to be true…

Looking for confirmation, she found it through Erik, through Etienne, and even through Raoul, whose mouth was hanging open in surprise. She blushed for that was the only natural reaction she could have. Christine mouthed "bravo" and winked at her as Stephanie spotted her.

She was startled by her hand wrapped securely by another and Etienne stared down upon her, his eyes blazing with something she couldn't recognize in her haze of happiness.

Grasping her wrist, he led her in a bow.

Coming up, his grip wasn't ready to let her go just yet as he tugged for her to come.

Still caught in the moment, Stephanie blindly followed, not even realizing he was taking her away from the party.

Reality crashed into her as her back was suddenly pressed against the wall. It was then she noticed the darkness and the taut chest pinning her so intimately.

"Etienne!" she gasped, the air being pushed out of her lungs.

His placed his finger over her lips, shushing her as his warm breath washed over her skin.

"Consequences be damned!" Etienne growled, ripping off his mask and letting it clank on the floor.

Before she could respond, his hot mouth came crashing down on hers.

TBC…

_Meine Taube—_my dove in German.


	28. The Masquerade Ball Part 2

A/N: Hey!!! Sorry it's been taking me long but with classes and everything…argh. About dang time, huh? It gets better folks. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 28: The Masquerade Ball Part 2**

Stephanie's mind was rendered into a blank slate, a gasp of surprise giving his tongue access to explore. Her body went numb, powerless as he pulled her against him roughly, his lips merciless as he moved over her. A jolt of lust coursed through her, setting a fire through her entire being. _Yes… _this was what she wanted… what she _longed _for in her fevered dreams. She could feel the strength that radiated through Etienne and she wanted more of it, more of him. The taste of him was driving her mad as the last of the barriers dissolved, allowing her to give herself freely.

She loathed him… she _loved _him. God, she didn't want it to end.

Reluctantly, the kiss ended as Etienne pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, his breathing ragged.

The exquisite sensations continued to travel through Stephanie; her eyes drooped by the proximity and the scent of his arousal. Sweat was already collecting at her temples and around her brow, causing her mask to feel too _tight _and unbearable to her hot flesh.

As if reading her mind, Etienne gently untied the strings, dropping the silk by their feet. His finger tilted her chin up, beseeching her to look at him.

She did.

Her breath caught as she stared into his molten stormy irises. Never had she seen anything as beautiful as Etienne letting his guard down revealing his emotions, baring his soul to her. For too long he kept his innermost desires to himself, a struggle that continued until she sang the song that was both a curse and a blessing. Only then did he allow to free himself, exposing his wishes and hopes of more sweet, passionate kisses and the dance of flesh on flesh.

She was his world, his heart, his soul. He loved her and by God he was risking everything to sample the forbidden fruit and prove to her she belonged with _him_.

There was no Dan… there was no future, no past. Only present. Only them.

"Etienne—" Stephanie murmured.

She was cut off by his lips. This time the kiss was tender, loving, caring, and promising. It wasn't the starving kiss she witnessed of his primal side, but soothing and gentle. The kiss of a lover.

His deft digits sweetly caressed her bare arms, traveling up to her shoulders and down to her waist, creating chills in their path. In turn, she responded to his kiss, to his touch. Her fingers roved up his muscular arms, powerful neck, and tangled into his dark hair. She brought his face closer to hers, not once breaking as she shifted her body for him to rest against her.

A low moan building in his chest released in his throat by her action, increasing the pressure of his lips. Her tongue traced along his bottom lip, pleading for entry and he gave it. They both touched… rolling along the other until Stephanie broke from him.

"No…no," she mumbled, pressing her hand on his torso, pushing him away to give her space.

Etienne gaped at her. Shock adorned his countenance before being replaced by fury. He grasped her arms, his nails digging into her skin as he lowered his voice to her ear.

"I will not have you running away from _me_ anymore Stephanie," he vowed threateningly. "No more of these seconds thoughts. You're _mine_." The last word came out in a growl, bringing goosebumps all over.

"I'm not! J-Jeanette," Stephanie stammered. "We can't Etienne. Not when you love her."

His laugh startled her as his grip loosened. Relief dotted all over as he suddenly pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Dear, dear Stephanie!" he chuckled merrily. "Little fool. I do not love her nor could I ever love any other not when there's only you."

"Then why all the flirting?" she demanded and then it hit her. Looking at him accusingly, she rebuked, "You were trying to make me jealous!"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. Though it wasn't the smartest of me I know and I regret the deed quite gravely. Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" she cried. "I'm the one who should be asking that!"

Etienne regarded her with confusion. "You? You have done nothing."

Stephanie laughed cynically. "Please don't make me the innocent. I'm just to blame as you. Or have you forgotten?"

He sighed, looking down. "How can I not? _He _has been my invisible jailer this whole time."

Stephanie mouthed her open and was silenced by his steely resolve. "I hate him, Stephanie. I hate him with a passion; I hate him the way I need food and water to live. I hate him for having this influence over you, making you love him so much when he doesn't deserve you. I… hate… him!" he stressed by the grating of his teeth.

Then in a softer tone, Etienne's thumb caressed the underside of her jaw, his eyes sad. "And despite my hatred for him… I wish I was him."

Stephanie's eyes widened as he revealed his hidden wish. _Him? Etienne wishes to be Dan? _To say this alarmed her was an understatement. She was livid that he would want this!

"Don't say that Etienne!" she scolded. When he tried looking away, she grasped his chin and forced him to look down at her. "Listen to me. Don't you ever say _that_! Don't you ever wish _it_! I was wrong when it came to him. You were right and I desperately wanted to believe in that illusion. I was at a loss with everything—Dan, here, and you. Most importantly you."

She let his face go. "You…" Stephanie whispered. "You drove me crazy. And I still found you attractive and I _like _you Etienne. I really _do_. More than I wanted to admit."

At last hearing her admission was more than he could ever hope for. Awestruck, he traced her lips with his thumb before replacing it with his lips. Tears were wetting his face as he tasted her salty tears. It was right. _This_…them in each other's arms… was more than he could ever ask for. Etienne could practically hear the faeries' hums…

Breaking for air, Stephanie smiled as she touched her lover. "We should go back before anyone starts to worry."

Etienne chuckled. "I wish I could contradict you, alas you're right."

Bending down, he picked up her mask and his and handed hers to her. Slipping his on, Etienne offered and helped tied the strings, allowing it to nestle into her curls.

_What I wouldn't give to bury myself into them_, he thought dreamily. _Damn this party!_

He proffered his arm to her and Stephanie slyly slipped her arm through his. A mischievous glint was in her eyes and before Etienne could realize what was happening, she was gone.

xxXXxx

Erik held Christine close to him, moving his feet in time to the beat. He couldn't stop smiling at how well this evening was turning out. Stephanie had been sublime! The fop was speechless and the investors were eager to know if Mlle Larson was to be hired.

As much as Erik would have liked to have the young woman to stay permanently, he knew that her debut would most likely be her one and only. The patrons were sad to hear this but quickly recovered to discuss other important matters. But Erik couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie living in his home, being on stage with his wife, being part of _his family._

Ever since he and Christine spoke about Etienne, he couldn't get the image of Stephanie becoming his daughter-in-law out of his head. He knew in his heart that his son and friend would make a fine match. They were similar in many ways and each had the same disposition that led to their passionate tempers. Erik had no doubt that Etienne would make her happy, more so than Dan ever could.

_How ironic,_ he thought. _That I should wish for nothing more than for her and Dan to be separated than together. Especially, how I had interfered on Stephanie's behalf._

Yet, Stephanie had told him of her heart's wish. And he gave her his blessing. _How I wish I can take it back_, he thought sadly.

There was another thought that came haunting his mind. One he knew was unavoidable.

Stephanie had her own life, in her own world to consider. She belonged there, not this world. Just like Erik belonging to here and not her world. If he had never returned, Erik was certain he would have managed to survive but it wouldn't be the same. Nothing could ever be the same if he had no Christine. And the same could be applied to Stephanie.

_They are cursed_, Erik concluded in regret. _Etienne and Stephanie need each other but at the same time they can't be with one another. Nothing but pain will meet them. God… if only I hadn't encouraged her lessons! _

"My love, what is wrong?" Christine asked, concern flooding her hazel pools.

Erik shook his head, tightening his grip as they swayed to the music. "She did well."

"Yes she did," Christine replied monotonously. "But I can tell there's something plaguing your mind."

He sighed. "How transparent I am to you! Though, I'm sure there should be no surprise to what I am thinking about."

Understandingly, Christine nodded. "I've been thinking about it too. But do you believe they may have a chance? We are giving them the benefit of the doubt and assuming the worse when there could be possibility. We're forgetting hope, my darling."

"That we are," Erik agreed wistfully. "Maybe we need to stop looking at this logically. Fate is a queer thing to tangle with."

"Yes. We should let whatever happens, happen."

xxXXxx

Grumbling and frustrated (in more ways than one), Etienne searched for his vixen.

Stephanie stood off to the side, making sure she wasn't visible to him but at the same time could watch his moves. His shoulders were tense, his lips pursed in concentration as he tried to locate the Spanish maiden. Stephanie covered her mouth, muffling her giggles.

_The minx is playing with me_. Etienne scowled, not liking this game at all. He wanted to take her back into the shadows again for another round of kissing. The act itself was becoming more agreeable in his mind as he recalled her lips massaging his… her soft sighs… her cinnamon scent…

_Dear Lord, what is wrong with me?! _He thought in horror. The prim, honorable Etienne Destler was reduced to a hormonal schoolboy caught up in his first crush. His body had warmed exceedingly and nothing would cease the unquenchable hunger and ravaging thoughts of Stephanie Larson. The desire that was swelling inside was dizzying as Etienne's head swayed, mentally praying for a sign for the cure he needed.

For what felt like an eternity, his eyes settled on a moving shadow, near the pillar he stood earlier. Etienne's grin broadened as he began to stalk towards it. _Gotcha._

"Etienne!" _Oh no…_

His vision was blocked by a bushel of feathers and a beak smack-dabbed in his face. It took him awhile for it to register the woman to be Jeanette LeBlanc. All pleasing thoughts and warm feelings disappeared as he gazed at the fowl in front of him.

"You were splendid, my love!" Jeanette gushed, taking his arm and smiling daintily. "Mlle Larson was good but you stole the audience with your superb playing!"

"Ah, thank you Jeanette," Etienne said, fearing Stephanie will get the wrong impression of Jeanette's presence. _I cannot lose her again._

"Your uncle throws a good party. But I've been bored with the dance partners and I need someone graceful." Her light brow arched as she batted her lashes at him.

Etienne did his best to hide his discomfort and coughed. "I would be delighted to but in this circumstance I'm afraid I must decline. I've already promised Mlle Larson to a dance."

"Oh." Disappointment etched on the parts visible, until her blue eyes flickered wickedly. "How unfortunate you are sir! Your partner appears to be nowhere in sight. I'm sure this once won't matter—"

"As a matter of fact, it does."

A relieved smile broke out on Etienne as Stephanie appeared by his side, glaring at the clingy bird.

"It would be rude of me to leave after my maestro just asked me to dance," Stephanie said flatly, taking his free arm, marking her territory.

Could he get enough of this? Never, in his opinion as Stephanie dragged him away from the simpering swan. Etienne rather liked the possessive side of hers as she made sure they weren't in Jeanette's view.

"That wasn't very nice," Etienne remarked. "Thank you, _mon ange_."

"My pleasure," she purred. "I knew you would need my help when Swan Princess came trotting over."

"Good Heavens! Is that what she's supposed to be?" Etienne guffawed as he placed his hand on the small of her back. Smirking, he took her hand and began to lead them into a waltz.

His fluid movements caught her by surprise and she stumbled over her feet, trying to keep up.

"It's easy," he whispered. "One two three, one two three."

"I know how to waltz!" she hissed. "You caught me unawares."

"Sure," he replied with his smart-ass smirk.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, thumping his shoulder.

He drew her closer, his lips dipping near to her ear as he continued. "Although, I am astounded you can dance to something of my time. I thought in the future, partners must be _very _close."

Her knees wavered by the tender caress of his husky voice. "Y-y-y-yes. B-but n-not always," she replied meekly. "Why?"

"Oh, something I remember my parents doing," Etienne answered nonchalantly. "Until they started kissing and, of course, we all had to look away." He made a disgusted expression causing her to giggle.

"Ah, but they're cute," she defended. "Not unlike my parents. I can't even remember a time when they teased each other or kissed."

He didn't know why, but Etienne felt sorry for her. "It must have been bad."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. I mean, they must still love each other since they're together. It's probably better with me not around. I don't think I was what they expected."

"Don't Stephanie," Etienne warned her. "Your parents are simpletons. You're an amazing young woman who has accomplished many things. They're insane if they make you think otherwise."

"Maybe or maybe not," Stephanie sighed. "No one knows. I don't speak to them as often as I would like to. But I am happy and that's what counts."

"Yes."

As the music came to an end, Etienne wasn't ready to relinquish his hold on her. Still embracing her, he inhaled her delicious scent.

"I never thought this would be possible. But it's real, isn't it?"

"It is," she answered. She shivered by the intense look he was sending her.

"It's growing late," he commented.

"Yes."

"We should continue this elsewhere," Etienne told her, curling his hand into hers.

"What about the demasking?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh." Etienne thought for a moment. "Quite right. It will be strange for the performers to leave early, especially when it's my father being honored and all. And I don't want rumors to spread. After then. Maybe we might be able to leave in our own hansom, if we're lucky."

"Okay."

It was in that single word when Stephanie knew she was done running. She was tired and all she wanted was to be finally caught. She accepted that her heart belonged to Etienne, now and forever.

Erik would be so proud of her.

xxXXxx

The time was drawing nigh as everyone gathered around for the grand unmasking. Standing by her husband, Madeleine watched her brother and Stephanie as they held hands.

_Finally! _She thought with relief and happiness. The past awkwardness and tension were gone, leaving only the luminous smiles of a couple in love.

Stephanie, giddy and hyper from the energy and being close to Etienne, couldn't wait to divest herself of the mask. She knew hers wasn't as hot and stuffy like Etienne's must be, but where her thoughts wandered had her hot under the collar. She didn't know what Etienne had in mind, but her own was filled with what they could do together.

As Raoul was calling out to remove the masks, Stephanie had hers gone immediately and looked up into Etienne's loving gaze. He brought her hand up to his lips but didn't move to kiss her. He stared right at her, into the depths of her very soul.

Her heart hammered in her chest but she was not afraid. She vaguely had an idea of what her decision meant and accepted it wholeheartedly. They still had much to speak of, but not tonight. Tonight was their night, everything else was damned.

TBC…


	29. Finally!

A/N: I know it's been a while and I apologize! Schoolwork, exams, and the holidays coming up have been taking up a lot of time. Plus, I have been working on an original novel but this story is coming close to the end. Thank you to my beta Halley for doing a great job. This chapter will not have been thought of if it weren't for her bugging me about adding in some lovin' for these characters.

This chapter contains mild sexual content. And please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 29: Finally!**

The next morning, Stephanie woke in a glorious mood, more so when she found Etienne's arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her close to his naked chest. A girlish giggle rode in her throat as she grinned lazily, rethinking about last night…

"Ah, here you go my lady," Etienne said as they stood outside her door. Taking her hand, he bent down and pressed his lips on the back of her skin, his eyes glowing with all the pent-up love he had. "This has been one night I'll never forget."

He was loathed to leave her, but being a gentleman, Etienne kept his urges in check. The last thing he wanted was to compromise her virtue and reputation. He didn't want anymore gossip to spread about her within the household.

She nodded, but didn't want this dream to end. The rest of the family retired as soon as they returned, leaving the lovers alone.

"I fear I must bid you good night, my dear," Etienne murmured. "God, I hate to leave you!"

"Then don't," Stephanie whispered coyly, her lashes batting playfully. "We're the only ones up. Everyone else is in bed…"

Unconsciously, Etienne gulped, his eyes following the motion of her tongue across her lips. He knew how well that tongue felt and the taste of her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her kisses and was sorely tempted to take her on that offer. However… protocol called.

"I'm sorry Stephanie but I cannot." His chest ached by her crestfallen countenance. But he knew this was the best for both of them. No matter how he felt for her, he couldn't bear the thought of ruining the woman he loved. She should be cherished, worshipped on the holiest of nights—the wedding night. And that is what Etienne intended to do.

What he didn't plan on was Stephanie's bold move.

First, her hand trailed over his chest, softly fingering the soft material of his shirt, her expression boring disappointment. The only warning he had was the wicked gleam in her eyes before pulling his face to hers, kissing him with all the longing and love she had.

Etienne couldn't help himself but to respond most empathically. His arms, on their own accord, wrapped around her waist, his mouth hungrily devouring her, his tongue sliding in and out of the warm depths. He lost tracked of how many times he kissed his lady love, but each time was like the first. Hungry. Passionate. Tumultuous.

His past agreements of being honorable were quickly dissipating. She was too much of a temptation for him to refuse. The collision of their impassioned minds and dispositions would result in a fierce meeting of body and soul. Such a burning thought sent his blood in a frenzy, his rational being clouded by the woman in his arms.

Unconsciously, Etienne swept Stephanie off her feet, not losing a beat as he carried her towards his quarters—the place where it all began.

Standing in the threshold, both ceased their lavishing attentions, merely long enough to recollect that the first time they met; Stephanie was lying quite tantalizing in her black dress and to wake, finding herself in a different part of time. It was amazing how much transpired since than and how much their opinions of each other changed.

Etienne's brow rose in question, reaffirming if this was what she wanted. He would stop anytime were she to wish it. All that mattered was her and her comfort of which direction their relationship would take.

Her assent was a tiny nod, her countenance conveying the understanding of what they were about to commit. She understood he believed her to be a virgin, the strict mindset of a woman's purity marked by the dictation of society. Whether or not he was, Stephanie wasn't going to reflect on his previous doings before her arrival. But she couldn't help but wished that there was something of hers she could give specially and exclusively to him.

Then she realized she did.

The naked lust on his face had melted into unconditional love. She had given him the greatest gift of all—her. She accepted him at last into her heart despite their previous disputes and prejudices. She _wanted _him, she _loved _him. And the moment was now.

Very gently, he set her on the ground. Gingerly, he caressed her cheek, marveling that he could touch her in the way he dreamt for so long. One finger tilted her chin up as he kissed her with all the tenderness and devotion. The shocking reality that he would make Stephanie his brought tears to his eyes.

"You have made me the happiest of men," Etienne whispered against her lips. "Oh _Stephanie_… how I love you."

He sealed his declaration with a fervent kiss, bringing her warm body closer to his. Like a man possessed, Etienne took charge as he led her towards the bed, his hands wandering over her dress, untying the laces in search for her womanly secrets.

"No, no," Stephanie shook her head, placing her hand on his chest. Smirking, she switched places and pushed him on the bed. Groaning, Etienne reached for her only for Stephanie to move back, her grin widening.

Bending down, she removed her shoes and stockings. Looking directly into his eyes, Stephanie proceeded to take out the pins that held her curls, allowing them to fall over her shoulders. Her gown was already loose (thanks to Etienne), but she continued to leave it on. Resting her legs on either side as she straddled him, she bent down to press a warm kiss to his lips and then down his long neck, nipping at the flesh.

Etienne's eyes closed at the feel of her silken lips against his skin, growling deeply as her tongue continued in the same path. His hands, which were holding her waist, were bunching the material so tightly that as Stephanie was slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt his control broke.

Her back slammed hard on the bed, temporarily knocking the wind out of her. Staring up into his molten leaden orbs, Etienne pulled the sleeves and skirt off her, leaving her in her chemise and undergarments. Breaking away from her, he peeled off his shirt, revealing the lean, rippling torso. It was just as Stephanie thought, shivering as she remembered being pressed against the wall earlier.

Her turn was up and Stephanie lifted her chemise, her bra and panties remaining. If it were any possible, the gaze Etienne was giving her became more pronounced of his desire.

Stephanie's boldness slid into shyness. Here she was giving herself completely to this man. It was both frightening and exciting. Strange, as she would later recollect, she never felt this way when she and Dan were intimate.

Tentatively, she maneuvered his hands to the clasp and with deliberate delicacy Etienne pressed kisses to her collarbone, conveying his reverence to her beauty. The rest of their clothing soon fell to the floor and within seconds, Etienne and Stephanie were joined as one body, moving to the same rhythm as their heartbeats drummed in time. He took her so gently, as if she would break into pieces, that tears sprung to her eyes. This was what it felt to be loved, completely and unconditionally.

Caresses became soft, kisses stolen every few seconds until the couple drifted off to sleep, not once letting go of the other.

Stephanie never felt this sort of peace as she lay betwixt Etienne, the covers wrapped around them, as she meditated on what will happen next. They took a _big _leap, there was no going back. She couldn't turn to fear not after what they experienced. Etienne wouldn't allow it. Frankly, she didn't want to lose this either.

_I love him_, she thought. _God help me, but I love him._

No guilt. There was no guilt attached to that statement. Stephanie felt her feelings for Dan were at last liberated.

_Could it be that this was meant to happen? _She wondered. _Could that be my purpose for coming? _It made sense with her former promise to stay away from him and the coincidences that forced her to retract that vow. But why would Fate do that to her? Why lead her to Dan and then to Etienne?

Her concentration was swayed as she felt the light caresses of Etienne's lips pressed along the back of her neck.

"Permit me, my love, to tell you how ardently I admire and love you," he whispered, hugging her closer.

A huge smile graced her lips. _I could get use to this_.

Stephanie rolled to her other side to get a better look at him. The sight she caught was enough to take her breathe away. His soft brown hair was all mussed up, stubble covered his lower jaw, and his turquoise eyes were filled with sleepiness and love.

Slender fingers reached out to touch her cheek, to make sure she was real. A lazy grin grew on his countenance.

"It wasn't a dream," Etienne mused quietly. The reality struck him and he bolted from the bed, the sheet caught in his feet causing him to fall to the ground. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness, but hearing him moan she scrambled over to the edge to look to see if he was all right.

His cheeks were burning as he took in her lack of clothing. His mortification further his discomfort at his own state.

She grinned, chuckling to herself as she beckoned him back to bed. Like a child, Etienne shook his head fervently, pulling the sheet to cover himself. He was livid that he allowed this happen after he promised he wouldn't ruin her.

"You didn't ruin me Etienne," Stephanie said, as if reading his mind. "Everyone does it at least once and I know you're not innocent."

Etienne's blush grew as he knew exactly what she was referring to. "But I- I should have—"

Stephanie sighed. "Hon, let it go. What was done was done. You don't regret it do you?" Her question was filled with uncertainty as she gazed at him.

"Of course not but it was wro—" He stopped himself mid-sentence and forced a laugh. "Apologies."

"No need to. I know what you mean and I will admit it was wrong of me to practically rape you the other night. Wow… I never said anything like that before."

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Nothing for them was conventional so far and it was only fitting that their unusual courtship continued in the same path. After a while Etienne, at last, stood and bowed to her.

"I believe it's natural for the gentleman to ask if the lady's sleep went well, but I can judge for myself with that contentment upon your lovely—"

She gasped in mock-surprised. "Why Etienne! How scandalous your statement is alluding to! I suppose my impertinence is rubbing off you."

"Indeed it has." He growled, pouncing on top of her.

xxXXxx

Christine awoke around the same time as Stephanie, a self-satisfied smirk painted on her lips. Her lower half was still a little sore from the celebration she and Erik had, but she wasn't going to be the first to complain.

Turning to her side, she watched as her husband slept—his chest rising and falling in a peaceful slumber. It was the little moments like these that Christine cherished when Erik was the most vulnerable.

Breathing deeply, Christine was pleased how well the Masquerade went and how Stephanie and Etienne's performance was outstanding. She noticed how right after Etienne took Stephanie away and hoped her son would confess his feelings. She would love to have her as a daughter-in-law if Etienne could get his act together.

Glancing towards her husband, she noticed the faintest hint of a smile blooming. In her heart, she knew that everything in Paradise was the way it should be. The Fates are at last appeased and hopefully in the near future there would be a wedding to plan.

TBC…

Disclaimer: I borrowed the line "I ardently admired and love you" from the greatest writers of our time-- Jane Austen.


	30. Loose Ends

A/N: Hi everyone! I know many of you are happy that they got together, me too! But… there are some loose ends that need to be tied up. This story has a few chapters left. Thank you Halley for the great betaing and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 30: Loose Ends**

"Can I open my eyes?"

"No."

"Okay…now?"

"Not yet."

Pause. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh… are we there yet?"

"Impatient are we? All right, now you may open them."

Stephanie, grinning madly like a mad hatter, did and gasped. Etienne brought her back to the standing stones, but this time there was a blanket on the green dewy grass with a basket on top- the handle intertwined with scarlet roses. In the center of the blanket were several roses, all a deep shade of red and a black ribbon tied around the stems. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie could smell the sweet aroma of fresh baked bread and meat.

"I wanted to surprise my lady on this special occasion," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the blanket. "This is only half of it."

"Half?" she repeated. Already other romantic possibilities were flying through her mind—a street violinist playing as they eat, doves soaring over their heads, riding in a horse carriage, walking on the beach under a full moon, a proposal…

Her thoughts were interrupted as her stomach began to grumble noisily, announcing itself without further word. They looked at each other and chuckled.

As Etienne rummaged through the wicker basket, Stephanie picked up one of the roses. Admiring the delicate beauty of nature, she inhaled the rich scent as she thought back to the last several days.

Oh yes, it was a special occasion indeed. It has been four days, six hours, and five minutes since she and Etienne came together. And each day was heavenly than the last.

Every morning was a new surprise as Etienne would leave a note by her bedside, his sentiments either reflected by a poem or his own words. Usually the latter and accompanied at the end of every one was—_Eternally yours, the Man who wishes never to be parted from you_. Then somewhere hidden in her room would be a trinket of sorts. This particular morning Stephanie found a miniature of herself, painted by the talented Etienne Destler. Where he found the time she did not know, but she treasured everything she received.

Not once in her whole life could she remember anyone doting on her so diligently that it brought tears to her eyes. This kind of attention was the kind that every girl dreams of and here she was, having her every heart's desire granted. It was too good to be true.

Etienne noticed her tears and immediately asked what was wrong. Stephanie shook her head, giving him a small smile. "These are happy tears," she told him in assurance.

He nodded, smiling brightly. Judging her reaction, Etienne could only conjecture that no man took the time to romance her with a simple treat as a picnic lunch. He was just pleased that she was enjoying herself. While they took turns in feeding each other from the basket, Etienne reflected on where they should go next in their unusual courtship.

After their first night, Etienne still felt guilty for his carnal desires and wanted to put off any future consummation until later. The second night, he found it difficult to sleep without Stephanie by his side and went to her. She allowed him into her bed and they spent the rest of the evening and later ones curled up in each other's arms.

Etienne knew he wanted to make her as his wife. Already, he felt they were married by spirit but he wanted it to be official. He envisioned Stephanie walking down the aisle in a flowing white gown, her auburn curls let wild over her shoulders. And then there was the wedding night… Etienne closed his eyes as he imagined in making her his in more ways than one. He would erase past memories of other men touching her, ensuring she would only remember him as her lover. A delicious little chill went down his spine at the thought.

Stephanie jumped as Etienne abruptly stood. His blue-green eyes were alit with fire, his voice rumbling within his throat.

"Stephanie," he purred. "Do you remember that day in the garden? When Jeanette was here?"

She looked at him with surprise and then narrowed her eyes. "Yeah… how…?"

"I knew you came upon us. For so long I wanted to tell you the truth that when I sung, it wasn't to her but you. You were on my mind, no one else. You are my muse Stephanie Larson, my angel… My Modern-Day Angel."

Stephanie couldn't speak. The emotions whirling in her were too much as Etienne opened his mouth, _"The Music of the Night" _pouring forth.

Transfixed, she couldn't take her eyes away from him or his mouth. If listening to him was torture, this right now was tenfold. His rich, chocolate melting timbre was reaching every shock point on her body. Her legs quivered, her stomach pulled inside out, her eyelids heavily leaded as her whole body was going into lust shutdown.

The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he circled her, seducing her with the power of his voice. Reaching the end, Etienne lowered himself to his knees, gently tracing her jaw as he murmured,

"_Help me make the music of the night!"_

As he sealed the distance between them, the last coherent thought of Stephanie's were—_He did get those romantic traits._

xxXXxx

"You must tell me everything that has happened!" Maddy exclaimed to Stephanie, finally finding her alone. Ever since the Masquerade, Maddy hadn't had the chance to speak to her newfound friend about her and her brother. It was obvious a change took place between them that much said by the way the two would look at the other during meals and their presence constantly missing.

Just as eager for some girl talk, Stephanie took her by the hand and led them to a room that would lend them some privacy. She broke out into a huge smile, her mismatched eyes twinkling.

"He loves me Maddy. My God he loves me!" she gushed. "You were right about Jeanette and everything. He kissed me and told me how he felt. I still can't believe that this is real. But it is."

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Maddy couldn't help but squeal as she hugged her. "Everything is settled then, I hope?"

"Sort of," Stephanie admitted, her smile fading away. "I haven't told him about Dan."

Maddy groaned. "Stephanie, my dear, you must! Etienne deserves to know the truth once and for all. There should be no tip-toeing around this subject."

"No need to remind me," the future woman grumbled. "I'm waiting for the right time and it's coming close."

"Are you sure? Or you're not just saying so?"

Stephanie gave her a pointed look, which Maddy shook her head and laughed. "Okay, I get it. So what is going to happen now that you and Etienne are courting?"

"Well, I thought about telling Erik. And then we'll see how it goes from there, I suppose."

"Papa would be extremely happy."

Stephanie grinned. "I hope so."

"He will and Maman too." Maddy winked. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

xxXXxx

After talking to Maddy, Stephanie went in search for Erik. She knew this was something her and Etienne should do together, but she felt it would be better if she were to do this on her own. Erik was her friend and he knew everything that has happened in her life. He should also be the one to know that she found happiness at last.

He was in the library reading a heavily thick book when Stephanie entered. Wringing her fingers nervously, she approached him. Everything she had planned earlier in the day to say flew out the window and she settled for the direct method.

"I love Etienne!" she blurted, startling him in his seat.

The book fell off his lap and Erik stared at her, momentarily dazed by the sudden guest. Slowly, as her words registered, his countenance beamed with delight and he surprised Stephanie by picking her up, swinging her around in a hug. To say this was what she expected was a big fat understatement.

"I knew it!" Erik cried emphatically. "At last! "

He was about to swing her again, but Stephanie pushed on his chest, shaking her head. "Whoa, take it easy cowboy. What have you been smoking?"

Erik threw his head back in a hearty chuckle. "You have no idea how long I waited for one of you to tell me the news. About time I would say."

"So you're cool on this?" Stephanie asked

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I dunno." She shrugged. "Could be that it's me and your son. Together. You know, as a couple."

"I get it Stephanie. Why do you want me to object? I thought I had made my consent clear before."

"Erik! Future and past! Me from the future! Etienne from the past! Get it?!"

He sighed, nonplussed. "Stephanie, I'm glad you and Etienne at last came to realize your feelings for the other. There could be no other woman worthy for my son. I just came to that realization once you appeared. Do you regret loving him?"

"Goodness no." Stephanie crossed her arms and kicked her toe. "I…I'm happy. For the first time in a long time I'm happy. But Erik, I'm stuck."

"I do not understand," he said.

"I'm scared. Not of Etienne or a commitment, relax. It's just where do I _belong _now? I can't abandon my job, my friends, and Harper. The past is swell, don't get me wrong, but I can't live in this world. I'm not cut out for this lifestyle. You understand, right?"

Sadly, Erik nodded. "I do Stephanie. I hope you know that you _do _have a family here. For the good and the bad. I've always loved you like a sister and now I'm happy at last to call you my daughter."

"Erik…" Tears were swimming in her eyes. "I do know. I love you too."

With that, Stephanie buried her face into his shoulder, holding him tight as he returned the embrace. She knew if she were to never return she would have Erik, Christine, and Etienne for support in the transition. Perhaps in time she could get use to the nineteenth century. However, Stephanie knew in her heart she wanted to go home. That was where she belonged. She could picture Etienne, more at ease, in the future. There would be no constraints like it was here and maybe that could help improve his mood swings.

"There's only one way to find out and that depends how fate goes," she murmured. "I came here to fall in love. And fall in love with Etienne I have."

He smirked and stepped away. "You will know when the right time comes."

"Yup. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm a genius that way."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you so modest."

"You know me."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I do."

"Now that's all cleared up. I assume that the Dan loose end is tied up?"

Stephanie furrowed her brow. "Um, actually haven't gotten to that yet."

"Stephanie…"

"Erik…"

"You know, communication is—"

"Communication is key. Geesh, I know. I had a feeling my own words would come back to bite me in the butt."

"He has the right to know," Erik pointed out. "This whole time Etienne believed that you and Dan were together and he was waiting for you."

"I know! I'm aware what I led him to believe," Stephanie mumbled.

"Then in that case you know you must fix it," Erik stated.

"I hate you," Stephanie said.

"I love you too."

xxXXxx

Stephanie found Etienne in his room, tinkering with a brass telescope. He glanced up, smiling as she walked in.

"Good evening, _mon ange_," he said, his voice merely a soft brush in the quiet room.

"H-hi," Stephanie replied shyly; and bit the inside of her cheek. He went back to straightening the telescope to get a better angle of the stars.

_Stop messing around_, she angrily told herself. _Tell him! It shouldn't be so hard!_

_Etienne would feel so hurt…_

_But he needs to know…_

_Not yet…_

Stephanie closed her mouth. Her resolve was fading and with one last glance, she left him to do his work.

_Coward_, her inner voice scolded.

_I will tell him. Not yet but soon. Very soon. _

TBC…


	31. Misunderstanding

A/N: Yay another update within a week! Exams are coming up and this chapter has at least several more chapters left so I'm going to try and get the rest of this story done before I won't have any time. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and to my beta Halley. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 31: Misunderstanding**

"Etienne, there's something about Dan I have to tell you. No," Stephanie shook her head and stared in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again, "We need to talk Etienne about Dan. No that won't work…"

"Dan was never in my life when I came here…"

"I love you so much, much more than Dan. And guess what? He left me a year ago!"

She rubbed her temples in a circular motion, gazing down. Exhaling, she straightened her posture and said,

"Etienne, please hear me out when I tell you this. It might be unbearable to hear but it concerns Dan and me. Etienne we need to talk."

"Yes we do."

A little scream popped from her mouth as her eyes darted to his reflection and then relaxed.

"I didn't see you come in."

"I didn't want to interrupt," he replied, albeit coldly. It was then Stephanie took in assessment of his disposition, noticing the tightness of his lips pursed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he nodded to her. "Let's hear it then. Enlighten me about M. Shaw."

Stephanie cringed at how he spat the name. _Now's not the time to back down. You owe him the truth after all. _

_You wouldn't be in this position if you were opened to began with_, her inner self berated.

Ignoring it, she locked eyes with him. "Etienne, I should have told you from the beginning, but at the time I wasn't willing to accept the truth until now and—"

"And what truth, pray tell, are you referring to?" he interrupted. "Having second thoughts? Feel you're betraying **him** again!?"

"Stop it Etienne!" Stephanie barked, standing so she could at least be more in level with him. "Okay, he's no saint and neither am I but don't you dare question my loyalty. I know where I stand."

"Oh? Refresh my memory of where you exactly _stand_," he leered.

Her jaw dropped, but she suppressed the urge to slap some sense into him. "Don't you go there Etienne, I'm warning you. You're taking this the wrong way…"

His hands flew up in the air. "How else would you expect me to handle this? You go from me to him and him to me. I thought you made up your mind that evening at the Masquerade," he said softly.

"I _have_," she retorted. "But you're being too damn judgmental and jumping to conclusions without hearing what I have to say on this matter."

"What else could there be to say?" Etienne glowered.

"Plenty that I owe you from the start of our acquaintance," Stephanie told him, her anger simmering to a low heat. _I have no right to be angry. Remember that_, she reminded herself. Breathing deeply, she had him sit down and took his hand in hers.

"About a year ago," she started. "Things between me and Dan were not going well. He was becoming distant and I was completely oblivious to it until he left. I haven't seen him since, not even before I came here."

"He's gone? You two were never…?" Etienne asked.

She shook her head. "We were never engaged despite popular belief."

His hand went rigid in her grip and feeling suddenly fearful, Stephanie held him tighter. "I know it was wrong of me to lead you on like we were but you have to understand why I did that—"

"No." He pulled away and jumped to his feet, his back to her. Stephanie tried to move so she could look at him, but Etienne refused to meet her eyes. Those lovely, deadly mismatched eyes that he fell for…

Etienne was in disbelief what she revealed to him. _This whole time… they were never engaged, never married, never even close to it. _Memories of the almost kiss flashed in his head—her reluctance, her look of guilt, and the fight that came after. There was no true foundation to their argument. Only what was in her mind.

_She lied to me_, he thought. _Everyday was a lie. _

"I know you might be angry with me and you have every right to, but believe me when I say I'm over him. I think that was what I was afraid of the most. I didn't think no other man would love me or I would love them the way I did with Dan. I'm glad that I was proved wrong. Etienne, I—"

"Don't, please," he whispered, turning to look at her at last.

His countenance kept Stephanie frozen in her place. The feel of tears clung to her eyelashes by the stoic and impassive expression. _I can't lose him! I can't!_ her mind screamed.

"Etienne…"

"Mlle _Larson_ I heard what you wanted to say and I have nothing further to add. Excuse me."

And with a stiff nod of his head, Etienne was out of the room.

Stephanie stood there, distraught, the tears falling freely and quickly.

"No… Etienne…"

She slid to the floor, her sobs wracking her body as she huddled close together. In her heart, she knew it was over. In the end, she ruined her second chance.

TBC…

-dodges throwing objects- Have no fear dear readers! I'm not going to leave you hanging for long.


	32. Etienne's Proposal

A/N: It's snowing out and classes were cancelled as soon as I left my last one. Just my luck for the fates to work against me. But here's another chapter! I know you guys are truly going to hate me after this for being so evil. Believe me, I won't disappoint. Thank you Halley for a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 32: Etienne's Proposal**

The next morning Stephanie wasn't down for breakfast. Everyone at the table was wondering where she was, but Etienne kept his wonderings to himself. He still felt ill over the fight and barely said two words to his family. He was just grateful that his siblings and their families were leaving today.

Maddy had the strangest feeling that something terrible happened. She felt it in the pit of her stomach when she woke up and as she helped her husband packed their bags. Looking over to the empty seat where Stephanie should have been, she sent a questioningly look over to her brother. She noticed he was pale, paler than usually and there were dark bags under his eyes from staying up the whole night. She wasn't the only one to notice his haggard appearance.

"Etienne, are you feeling well?" Christine asked. Turning to Erik, she said aloud, "How about Stephanie? Did she say anything to anyone?"

Erik shook his head and set down his fork. "No. I'll take her some breakfast after I'm through."

Christine nodded. "Etienne?"

"I'm well mother. Excuse me." Etienne stood and left.

The rest of the Destlers and others watched him leave and then began conversely profusely about his odd behavior. Erik frowned, not sure how to decipher Stephanie's disappearance and Etienne's abrupt leave.

_Maybe a lover's spat? _He thought and decided he would talk to Stephanie.

Of course, what everyone didn't know was that Etienne knew the reason why Stephanie wasn't there and he wasn't ready to look at her face yet. Her actions cut him deeply and he wasn't sure how he would behave in her presence.

He closed his eyes in disappointment; his hopes and dreams were dashed. He walking out was final, but in his heart he knew there would be no other woman but Stephanie Larson. Any other love would be false to his conscience and as Etienne sat in the library, staring off, no other woman could satisfy.

He thought back to the night they came together for the first time. It was perfect, how well they fit with one another and how well attuned they were. Even though it was the only time, Etienne took great pleasure in spending time with her—holding her hand, walking with her, kissing, teasing… and to think it was just a wonderful well-played dream.

His rational mind was trying to convince him ending the relationship was for the best. Stephanie was from the future, she didn't belong… she couldn't. He wouldn't wish her to assume traditional roles that were expected of women. She would be unhappy and he couldn't wish that for her.

Yet, part of him was disgusted with himself for not giving her the chance to fully explain. For cutting her off when she was about to…

_Why do I torture myself so? Maybe she never loved me and perhaps its better that way. No, no. That's a lie in itself. I saw her eyes. I saw love… it could have been my own imagining. You fool. You know that's not true either. What is wrong with you? You love her and you hurt her last night. How can you do that to someone you love? Go to her… beg for forgiveness. Do something. You can't let her walk out… I can't let her leave me…_

Etienne straightened. He loved her. He wanted her. She was _his_. Enough of what was proper. He was tired of this careful dance, the lies, the tricks, the pain. He wanted what he always wanted once he saw her. And she would see that.

Jumping to his feet, his face glowed with excitement. Yes, Stephanie would learn. The more he thought about it, the more he became eager to whisk her away. They could escape the eyes of society and the world. They could live happily if they worked this out.

No one will find them. No one could take her away from him. No one…

He ran out and towards the stairs, his heart beating wildly. He would break her door down if he had to and he would get down on one knee and…

The sight before him caused Etienne's blood to run cold as he froze in the hall.

Erik was holding Christine, her petite form shaking with cries. The Phantom's visage was nothing but a state of shock, unconsciously soothing his wife without looking at her. Each of the Destler children was all distraught, their spouses confused. They all stood outside Stephanie's room and Etienne was acknowledged by Maddy.

"She's… Stephanie's gone," she whispered.

The world as Etienne knew came to a crashing halt.

xxXXxx

_Two Months Later…_

Stephanie Larson had returned back to her world that day. No one could fathom as to how or when it took place, but her absence was felt by everyone.

Maddy and her sister and brother stayed a little longer, in hopes it had been a fluke and Stephanie would return. Unfortunately, their wishful thinking was for naught. They left after several weeks of waiting.

Christine felt the loss acutely, along with her husband, for she lost a daughter. Erik never saw it coming. He assumed, like last time, he would know when the time came for good-byes. At least they had each other to talk to but Erik could only imagine the heartache his son was silently suffering. They loved each other and he had hoped Fate would be kind to have her stay with Etienne. Alas, it was the past repeating itself… if Erik had followed the path set originally for him.

What the Destlers didn't know was that Etienne secretly blamed himself for Stephanie's sudden departure. Every night he would replay the events of her last night with different scenarios, but at the end of each one was the same—her leaving. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to keep her with him, some invisible force was pulling her away.

Now… now he was alone. Again.

No one could cheer him up. Music lost its favor to him and Etienne kept to himself. Each new day held despair for him. Etienne lost a bit of weight, his appetite lacking. His parents did what they could to help, but nothing was the cure he needed. Nothing would do except Stephanie to heal this pain and gap in his heart.

If he could see her he would have behaved differently. He would kiss her, hold her, and lay out his heart to her if she were to stay. If only he was given a second chance…

"Etienne, this moping around won't bring her back," Erik said, sitting beside his son. Glancing at him sideways, Erik set a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "We miss her too. And I know she's missing all of us, especially you."

Etienne cringed but allowed his father to continue.

"I only wished I would have known. But Fate is a tricky thing and no one can predict when it takes you for a sudden turn."

"Papa—"

"Son," Erik interrupted. "I know you loved her. But there's a chance she wasn't suppose to stay. She fulfilled her purpose and it was time for her to go back to the future. I only wish that this hadn't left you heartbroken or her for that matter."

Etienne couldn't lift his head to look at his father. If he knew the truth… his father would most likely never forgive him. He already couldn't forgive himself.

"If you would care to join the rest of the living, there's a visitor for you."

Etienne's brow creased. "Who? I wasn't expecting anyone."

Erik rolled his eyes and sighed. "Who else but Mlle LeBlanc?"

xxXXxx

Etienne reluctantly made himself go to the drawing room where Jeanette was sitting. He wasn't the best in moods nor was his appearance.

He hadn't shaved in weeks, his chin was starting to sprout a beard; his hair wasn't brushed properly but he made a poor attempt to have the sides look decent, and his clothes hung loose to his body.

Jeanette was startled when she saw him, not surprising when Etienne was positively wild, yet he still held that sleek and demanding grace as her white cheeks flushed. But despite his physical features, there was an obvious underlining of sadness in his blue-green eyes.

She pitied him. As hard as it was to admit, Jeanette knew Mlle Larson's leave of absence was felt strongly by everyone in the Destler household. She heard from visiting the Comtess what happened. The story was that Stephanie received an urgent letter from her guardian in the States and her presence was needed immediately. A pretty good lie, but Jeanette wasn't going to divulge that she knew the truth to Etienne.

"Hello," Jeanette greeted, smiling timidly to him.

Etienne nodded his head, muttering his salutations. Jeanette was lovely that day, her blonde ringlets pulled high on top of her head, and her peach dress hugged to her shape, giving a tantalizing view of her bosom. However, her countenance was not fitting for seduction. For the first time in their acquaintance, solemnity was plastered upon her façade.

"I know it's been sometime since we saw each other and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I was rude to Mlle Larson and I can't seem to forgive myself. Pray, is all is well with her?"

Etienne swallowed. "She is fine. Her guardian insisted she return, apparently a friend is terribly sick."

"Oh. Will she come back?"

He stared at his hands. "It's hard to say. Whenever she has the time, but my father feels it won't be for sometime."

For several minutes, neither would look at the other. It wasn't until Jeanette stood to signify she was leaving. She knew it was probably for the best since conversation was so interesting.

"I wish all the best for you Etienne. Perhaps I can call again?"

Etienne at last looked at her. _Really _looked at her and saw no harm in it. He needed some distraction from his self-loathing and there was no fear of any serious attachments.

"I would look forward to it Jeanette."

xxXXxx

Fall became winter as the first snow covered the roads and grounds of the Destler mansion.

Etienne stood near the window, overlooking the roads waiting for Jeanette's carriage. Many more months passed and though the ache in his heart was present, Etienne couldn't deny he missed the companionship of a female. Jeanette seemed to have undergone a transformation. Her frivolity was outgrown and she was blossoming into a beautiful woman, capable of greater kindness and intelligence.

Time had caused some feelings to develop, but there were not as gripping or passionate as it was for Stephanie. It was a tender, sweet love for a dear friend.

Erik and Christine were grateful Etienne had cleaned himself up and was eating heartily, but they feared this arrangement between him and Jeanette would be nothing but pain. Christine was upset that Etienne was spending time with her, worried that if Stephanie were to suddenly reappear how this would affect her. Erik tried to console his wife that Etienne was a smart lad and knew Jeanette would be nothing more than a friend.

Though, deep down Erik was worried that he might do something rash.

Arriving, Etienne was quick to be escort down from the hansom and instead of taking her inside; he led her to the garden. Jeanette wasn't sure what to make from this action but followed anyways.

Having her sit on the bench, Etienne nervously gazed at her as he tried to recall his speech he prepared.

His heart was screaming for him not to do this, but he blocked the sound out. He knew this was something he should have done a long time ago and maybe in time he could get over Stephanie.

_Stephanie… please forgive me_, he silently prayed.

Getting down on one knee, Etienne stared into her adoring blue eyes all the while fumbling for the words. It wasn't easy, not even when he made an attempt to pretend it was someone else.

"Marry me?"

The proposal was weak, even to him, and any other woman would have turned him down when there was no prelude with his feelings. But Jeanette didn't seem to care as her eyes were full of tears and she happily replied:

"Yes."

TBC…

Now before you all go and kill me, there's something being set up which will make you all very happy.


	33. Familiar Faces and Surprises

A/N: Muhahaha! I had to throw in at least another cliffhanger and what perfect way? The other night I watched _Hard Candy _with Patrick Wilson and let me say, for Raoul haters you will love this movie. Let's say you're wishing that Erik was around to see what happens. Okay, back to the story—thank you Halley for a amazing job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 33: Familiar Faces and Surprises**

**Paris, 1899**

The wedding was set in May at Jeanette's insistence and Etienne was willing to do it for his bride. The Destler estate was chosen to be the backdrop in the rose garden with the buds all in bloom. It was a romantic setting and the perfect place to hold a wedding.

However… not everyone was full of smiles.

Etienne wanted everything to be over and done with. Instead of being happy for the engagement, like he thought, he felt more depressed than ever. His parents weren't at all thrilled about the news when he told them. If anything, they were severely disappointed but had no choice to bless the union. It was an excellent match, even though they changed their mind about the bride.

Sitting in the room, looking out as the guests were pouring from the carriages, Etienne felt the lump in his throat rise. The clock read twenty minutes left and soon it would be M. and Mme. Etienne Destler.

Sweat gathered at his temples, his mouth turning dry at the prospect of what later that night would be. Jeanette was a beautiful woman, but Etienne feared he would ruin the evening in some way. Not a good start in a marriage…

"I can't believe you."

Etienne wearily turned to find Maddy, blocking the doorway, her eyes narrowing in a glare. Sighing, Etienne let his shoulders sagged as he breathed hard. "Pray, what have I done?"

"Plenty!" she scoffed, running to him. "Jeanette? Etienne far too long I kept quiet and now I cannot hold it in much longer. She's a lovely girl but she's not right for you. Can't you see? What about Stephanie?"

"I know!" he barked. "But is she here now? She hasn't returned in eight months and she won't in eight months to come. Jeanette will make a good wife and in time I will come to appreciate her the way she deserves."

"But for now? You don't need this and neither does Jeanette. She thinks you've gotten over Stephanie. No woman wants to be a replacement."

"Well, then I have no choice do I?" Etienne glowered. "She's gone Maddy. She's never coming back, not to me."

"What?" Maddy asked.

He gripped his seat and then pushed off. "Look it's over between us. Stephanie had found a way to return and she hasn't made an effort to come back. I think that says it all, don't you agree?"

"Etienne, what happened? What did you do?" she demanded.

He laughed strangely. "I? I! She was the one lying the whole time while I was honest."

"You didn't… Etienne you arrogant bastard," his sister said, giving him a good whack on his arm. "Do you even know why she did that? I bet you don't, not giving her the chance to explain. It was wrong, I understand, but you're no saint either. She loves you Etienne. She loves you so much and it was difficult for her to believe that anyone but Dan could ever love her the way he did. She's just like Papa. And… that's why she left."

Looking at Etienne, Maddy's eyes widened. "She was heartbroken. You confirmed her worst nightmare. That was what sent her back. Ah! If you weren't my brother I would strangle you with the Punjab!"

Astonishment washed over his countenance. "No… it can't be. M-Maddy…"

She shook her head. "No Etienne. I'm not helping you of this mess this time. You have to solve it yourself."

Maddy exited the room, leaving her brother to contemplate the matter.

Five minutes left. Four minutes…

"She loves me," he breathed, tears coming to his stormy irises. "She loves me and I… I love her. I want to marry her."

Three minutes… two minutes…

Etienne's eyes were drooping as his chest felt suddenly light and his body was filled with a floating sensation.

One minute…

xxXXxx

Life was lonely than ever.

Stephanie couldn't believe it when she woke up after her fight with Etienne that she was home. _Home… _seemed so foreign as she looked around in her old room. Once the shock and the anguish of never seeing the Destlers again settled in, she spent her first day weeping.

Nothing was out of place when she found the strength to get up and move. Harper looked like he hadn't aged a day and he did what any dog would do to cheer his master up. But it was useless. Her second chance was blown all because of her own stupidity and she wasn't sure if there would ever be another chance.

_He doesn't love me anymore. He made that pretty clear_.

It was the thought that continued to plague her. No doubt Jeanette was making her move that very moment once she learns Stephanie was no longer a threat to her position.

Even though on the inside she was a wreck, Stephanie did her best to hide it all in to continue on with her life. She went to work like always, chatting with Veronica, and giving her a swift reprimand not to set her up on anymore blind dates. She slid into routine, while her heart bled, but she refused to succumb to the tempting melancholy that was just around the corner. She already wasted too much time crying over Dan, a loss she was too late to realize, and now she wasn't going to repeat the same mistake with Etienne.

As much as it pained her, Stephanie put on a smile and tried to push away any memories of Etienne. Easier said than done.

Somehow, somehow a little moment would pop into her head and she would wonder what _he _would say or react. She continued to sing, not wanting to lose the voice that he help created, but it wasn't the same without him guiding her. Inspiring her.

The first month was difficult and the others that followed were slow and agonizing. But she refused to fall into despair. Etienne wouldn't have wanted it and neither did she. She was better than this and she would overcome it. But the question was: for how long? How long will the ache subside?

Stephanie managed getting a couple dates and the men were very nice and pleasing to the eye, but they weren't Etienne. They weren't sophisticated like him or musically talented or half as intelligent as he. She was ruined for other men and she wanted to rage at him, but she couldn't find it within herself to do so. He had every right to be angry and to loathe her. She didn't blame him if he were to run back to Jeanette.

One night, she and Harper were curled up on the couch, watching _Dracula 2000_. Bad choice on her part. Seeing Gerard Butler reminded her of Erik who then reminded her of Etienne.

_I must be the only person in the world to cry watching this out of sadness and not fear_, she thought begrudgingly.

As Dracula was relaying his pitiful tale to Mary, Harper's ears pricked up. Baring his tiny teeth, he leapt off of Stephanie and ran to the door while yapping his head off.

"Who could that be, boy?" she said aloud, trying to think if she was expecting anyone. Well… whoever it was could come back again. She wasn't in the mood to be entertaining.

Harper's barks grew louder as the person began knocking. Stephanie tried ignoring the sound, but whoever it was wasn't giving up.

Annoyed, she paused the movie and dragged her feet to the door, while grumbling to herself. Pulling Harper away by his collar, she stuck out her leg to hold him back as she unlocked and opened the door.

"I'm sorry. Can I help—"

Her mismatched eyes widened, the color draining from her face.

TBC…


	34. Do You Love Me?

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the last chapter but there will be two epilogues following after. Thank you to everyone who has been part of the making of this story and I'm glad to be able to share it with all of you. This chapter will definitely cheer all of you up! Thank you Halley for a terrific job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 34: Do You Love Me?**

Stephanie couldn't breathe. She didn't know how to. She couldn't blink, she couldn't speak, her entire body was in a complete shutdown and all she could do was stare.

She gulped hard. "D-Dan?" she whispered, her voice weak and faint. Anymore words were difficult to say as her throat clinched.

After all this time, there was hardly much change in Dan Shaw except his jet-black hair was a little bit longer and shaggier. His physique was the same, however, the good-humored gray eyes and the lean muscle built from years of playing soccer. He looked… amazing.

And that wasn't lost on her as her eyes swept him over once.

"Stephanie," he spoke, his timbre rough and husky. She always found it sexy and now having him stand before her in all his glory was enough to turn her legs into jelly.

"Stephanie, I—"Dan stopped, running a hand through his hair. "God, how do I begin?" Offering her a sheepish grin, he stuck his hands into his jean pockets. "I had everything planned and now I can't remember a single thing but that you look good."

Looking down in her oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants, she chuckled humorlessly. "Oh yeah. I'm a knockout in this getup."

"You were always a knockout," he replied softly. "Even if you sometimes never saw it."

"Do you want to come in?" Stephanie asked, holding the door out more. "It'll be a lot more awkward inside rather than out."

He laughed and nodded. Shuffling into the apartment, he took a quick survey of the room.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Oh no!" Stephanie shook her head. "Harper and I were just watching a movie."

Standing in the middle of the entrance, neither knew what to say next or do. It was over a year and what can one say to someone they once loved?

"You were right," Dan said suddenly. "A lot more awkward."

"Yeah," she agreed in a neutral tone. Then, "Can I get you anything to drink? You can sit."

She motioned to the empty chair by the couch and Dan, all too eagerly, settled himself comfortably. "I'm good. No thanks."

Stephanie sat down as well, staring at her hands. How long had she dreamt of this moment? How long had she planned what to say when she Dan again? But all the planning was not to be born.

"Stephanie." Her thoughts were broken as Dan quietly called her name. Gazing into his sincere eyes, she knew it was coming. The **talk**.

"I could start off saying I don't expect you to forgive me right away or even ever and I am deeply sorry for hurting you so much and that I'm a moron to just take off. I was wrong and I regret it. You have no idea how much I dreaded coming back, not sure what to find or if you still hated my guts or what. No words can ever express my apologies and it sounds so meaningless but it's true. I am sorry. So sorry and I wanted—"

"To find yourself," she interrupted. "It's okay Dan. Say it. You didn't know who you were and you wanted sometime away from me or us if you wanted to look at it that way. You did that and I'm sure you discover the truth that you were hopefully seeking."

"Stephanie, please, don't," Dan begged, his handsome features dropping. "Look, it was a mistake and I was stupid to leave you hanging like that. I know I messed up. I know there's a chance things will never be the same but…"

"But what Dan?" she sighed with indignation.

"I was a fool. Plain and simple. I was a fool and I was frightened. But now I'm over that fear Stephanie. In fact, looking back, I don't see why I was so afraid to begin with. And I have you to thank."

Stephanie fidgeted nervously, her breath catching as she looked into his countenance—so full of love and earnest.

"Stephanie, I love you. I love you with all of my being and I was hoping… wishing… do you love me?"

xxXXxx

Etienne's first thoughts as he grew consciousness was, _am I dead? _

Looking around his surroundings, it took Etienne sometime to realize he wasn't in Paris anymore. Nor 1899.

"I'm… I'm in the time to come," he whispered. He whipped his head back and shouted merrily. He was here! In the future! Where Stephanie lived!

"Stephanie…"

Glancing around, Etienne couldn't find a home close by. Naturally, Fate wouldn't be as kind as to take him where she would be. But how to find her?

Dashing down a street, he stopped in his tracks, his hands covering his ears to block out the painful beeps and honks of the horseless carriages. Exhaust and dirt plugged his nostrils as his head went for a spin. _So this is the great future father spoke of? _He thought. So far Etienne could see nothing that was so great about it. But he was going to remain optimistic that Fate hadn't abandoned him completely.

At full speed (and wishing he had Eros), Etienne ran down the block, his eyes searching for the familiar auburn-haired girl and mismatched eyes.

But it was fruitless. He continued to find himself at the same spot, no matter which way he took. It was a grayish looking building where Etienne had woken nearby that he failed to notice the sign that read: _The Michigan Press_.

Panting heavily, Etienne rested his forehead up against the wall. What was he going to do?

"You okay?"

Startled, Etienne turned around and came face-to-face with a curly-blonde and green eyes. She tilted her head sideways, interest capturing her countenance.

"You looked like you were running a marathon, honey," she said in a sweet, chirpy voice. "Lost someone?"

"Yes, yes I h-have." The usual composed Destler stammered. "Please, you must help me. I'm looking for Stephanie Larson."

Her brow frowned. "Why?"

"There was a misunderstanding, on my behalf. I need to find her; I need to speak to her."

The woman tapped her chin. "Look, buster, she's a friend of mine and I'm sorry but I cannot help you."

"What? Why?!" he demanded. "This isn't some trick, I assure you. I never wished her any pain, but I did by part of my own foolish pride and I paid the price. I don't know if she told you about me, but I love her. God help me, but I love that silly stubborn woman."

The woman looked at him oddly. She had notice something unusual about Stephanie, but decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. She figured it was probably Dan again, but this man was insistent about seeing her. And the helplessness in his voice and his eyes… her heart went out to him.

"Stephanie might hate me for doing this, but I don't care. I'm Veronica Bingley by the way."

xxXXxx

Etienne didn't know how he would ever repay Miss Bingley's kindness and help, but at the moment, he had to find the woman he loved.

Slamming the car door shut, Etienne broke out into a sprint to her apartment number. Behind that door would be his angel. He prayed that she could forgive him for all that he put her through.

His fist was raised to knock when the door was pulled opened. Etienne stumbled back, blinking rapidly as he looked into the eyes of another man. _Dan…_

Stephanie appeared from behind, her eyes red from crying. When she saw Etienne standing on her doorstop, she almost fainted. _Is this for real? _She thought.

The talk she had with Dan was long and emotional, but in the end she knew she made the right decision. She just did what Erik and Maddy had advised her to do. She followed her heart.

Etienne and Stephanie stared at each other, neither one not sure what to say. Dan watched the silent exchange and quietly cleared his throat to get her attention. He forced a shaky smile on her behalf and faced the man he assumed to be Etienne.

"Looks like the best man won," Dan said, his voice wavering but he kept his cool. Nodding his head to him, Dan gave Stephanie one last look before he walked off the stoop.

Confused, Etienne looked over to Stephanie.

"I let him go," she answered, clearly seeing the question written in his eyes. "I didn't think I would have the strength, but he's gone. I don't love him anymore."

She sniffed as tears cascaded down. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," he said at last. "No you are not."

There would be time to talk later, but for now there was only them. The way it should have been.

Taking her into his arms, Etienne pressed his forehead to hers. "Stephanie, from the moment I laid eyes on you I fell in love. Nothing in my life could have prepared me to feel the way I do about you and I almost lost you. I never want to go through that pain ever again, understand me? I love you Stephanie Larson. I love you with all the time of the past, present, and future."

She smiled, tears falling quick as she sobbed his name, and burying her face into his chest.

"I love you too Etienne Destler, as music lives on now and forever."

Cupping her cheek, Etienne pulled her to him, kissing every inch of his modern-day angel.

TBC…


	35. Epilogue I

A/N: Here's the first of the epilogues. Sorry for the wait. I lost track of time and completely forgot about posting this.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. You guys are awesome! And to Halley for being a terrific beta and an all around great friend! This is the last of Stephanie Larson's adventures and I appreciate the feedback you guys have been giving. Please don't forget to review!

**Epilogue I**

Stephanie knew her decision in refusing Dan was the right thing to do. She had been surprised when there was no regret or guilt when she opened the door for him to leave. But to find Etienne… never in a million years had she expected to see him ever again. Even to this day, she knew it was Fate. Plain as simple.

It was Fate that brought Erik to her to help out, it was Fate for Erik and Christine to have Etienne, and it was Fate for Etienne and her to meet.

She told Dan she met someone who she loved very much. At the time, Stephanie wasn't sure if she and Etienne were to ever each other again, but there was to be no other. She told him how he was a brilliant man and accomplished in the arts. She fibbed that they met during an opera she was doing for her paper, but he wouldn't have understood the truth. She doubted no other person could understand the circumstances revolving around the Phantom.

Stephanie wasn't aware what Dan said to Etienne or whether or not if he left, she was only aware of the dark-haired man she grew to love. He had come back to her.

It didn't take Etienne long to adjust to Stephanie's quick pace of life. He found that he rather liked the innovations and new forms of technology the future had to offer. He spent hours learning everything there was to Stephanie's computer, phone, car… He loved that there were no strict guidelines to follow for decorum (especially showing affection was quite agreeable).

There were some issues the two lovers had to work on, but they agreed to take them one at a time.

Etienne often thought about Jeanette, he could only imagine the heartache she must been going through. If he could go back, he never would have proposed. And his family… he missed them terribly. It didn't help much that Stephanie owned what she called a "DVD" of his parents. Well… what could have happened between them.

He wanted to contact his parents, but he didn't know how to go about it. He was hoping that his father would figure it out. Stephanie told him he most likely did. But it wasn't much of a comfort for Etienne. He felt better if he could tell them personally and though he had the love of his life… he had yet to make her his completely.

xxXXxx

"Etienne?" Stephanie called as she opened the apartment door. Her brows were creased with concerned as she took in the empty home. She left work early after receiving a text message from him, using their emergency code. Driving home, Stephanie was thinking the worst befell him.

"Etienne!"

Going further inside, she stepped on something soft. Looking down, her jaw dropped in surprise as she saw a trail of red and white rose petals leading from the living room towards the bedroom.

Curious, Stephanie followed the petals and pushed opened the door and gasped in delight.

Covering the nightstand and dresser were candles, eliciting a soft glow. The petals led her to the bed, circling around a letter in the center. Her eyes were swimming with tears as she read:

_My dearest Stephanie,_

_I couldn't wait long enough for you to return home so please forgive me for causing any worry. Harper is over at Miss Bingley's home (no need to fret which I'm sure you're wondering where he is). _

_My time with you has been the happiest of my life. I cannot stop thanking God or the fates that at last brought me back to you. Each day has been a dream come true that I often fear I would wake and find myself returned to the world where I was born. My place belongs here—in this world, with you. _

_My love you have inspired me and you shall forever be my Angel, my friend, and my lover._

_Yours for eternity,_

_Etienne Fitzwilliam Destler_

She placed a reverent kiss to the parchment. Was it possible to love someone even more unconditionally? Setting the paper back, Stephanie noticed another tiny trail of rose petals to her closet. Feet padding excitingly over, she discovered a satiny sage gown tinged with brown specks.

Beaming, Stephanie took the outfit off the hanger and slipped it on, happily noting how it matched her eyes perfectly. Attached to the hanger she found another note, her smile growing wider as she read what her lover wrote.

_Mon Coeur,_

_I hope you like the dress and I insist you wearing it for tonight. I'll be waiting for you at Loretta's where all of your fantasies will come true._

_Faithfully and lovingly yours,_

_Etienne_

xxXXxx

It took Stephanie fifteen minutes, but she arrived at the Italian restaurant that quickly became hers and Etienne's favorite.

Smiling knowingly, the host led her to a private room where Etienne was waiting. His face brightened as he took in the sight of the satin hugging her body. He had Veronica helped him but for future's reference he was never going to ever do that again. The outfits she picked out! He could feel his cheeks flushing at the recollection of little material.

"My lady," Etienne cooed, taking her hand and leading her to her seat. "You look absolutely stunning."

She blushed. "Thank you for the dress, the letters, and the roses. It certainly was a surprise."

"Good," he purred.

"Is there a special occasion that I forgot?" she asked.

He smirked, his blue-green eyes flashing devilishly. "That, my dear, is my little secret."

Playfully, she stuck out her tongue and giggled as he took his own seat. She leaned back as she made her assessment of Etienne's choice of clothing. He was dressed to the nines in a cleanly-pressed suit, styled to be half modern and half 19th century with Etienne's own touch with his cravat tied around his strong throat.

Old habits died hard.

A waiter came and took their orders, leaving them alone once more. Stephanie wanted to know why he was doing this, but whenever she tried speaking he would quietly hush her, the tiniest trace of amusement gracing his lips.

The silence was killing her, though thankfully the meals came and she could occupy her time. However, Etienne didn't eat at all. He continued to stare at her, his eyes hungrily taking in her beautiful countenance, as if to leave an imprint in his mind.

When their dishes were collected, Etienne took her hand, his fingers delicately stroking the soft flesh.

"Stephanie…" he began huskily.

"Etienne is something wrong? Do you…" her voice became quieter. "Do you feel like you're returning home?" Tears started pricking her eyes at the thought of him leaving her.

He blinked and then chuckled. "No, no. That I'm positive on. I just—Stephanie, every moment we share, every time we spend in each other's company is a true delight. Everyday I discover something new to admire in you and everyday fills me with such joy I never known before. And I want that to continue."

Stephanie's breath hitched. _Oh shit…_

"We're from two worlds, meeting at the right moment. Even though we fought I never could get tired of that spirit within you. And when we were separated, part of me had gone back with you. My heart."

"Eti—"

He held her hand tighter as he continued to speak, his orbs never leaving hers. "Fate brought us back and I'm determined to never let you go again. I have had a taste of life without you and it was Hell. I will not have that.

"I love you Stephanie Larson with every breath I take. I love you more each passing day and when we get frustrated with one another, I love you with my entire being. But above all, I love you so much that I can't bear to live without you by my side."

Etienne reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. Shaking, he lifted it opened to show a gleaming diamond ring.

"Stephanie, my Modern-Day Angel, will you marry me?"

Tears slid down her cheek as she nodded. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Etienne Destler."

Two different people born of two different worlds, met, and fell in love. And now, they will be forever bonded.

TBC…


	36. Epilogue II

A/N: All right, here's the last one! The very end… I'm so sad this is over and I know you're all going to appreciate what occurs here. Thank you Halley for her awesome beta job and to each and every one of the reviewers and new readers too. Thank you! Thank you!!!

**Epilogue II**

"Mommy! When's Grandma and Grandpa going be here?" asked a dark-haired pig-tailed five-year-old.

"Soon baby," Stephanie told her daughter, gently patting her head. Any other time she would have picked her up, but with her belly eight months swollen it was nearly impossible. "Why don't you go and find Daddy and Erik? I'm sure he's playing his violin for your brother."

"Oh, okay."

Stephanie watched Christina leave, smiled, and went back to finish making dinner. She could hear her husband's laughter over the two children's squeals. She waddled to the family room just in time to see Etienne in the midst of a tickle war.

Shaking her head, Stephanie returned to the kitchen to wait for the timer for the biscuits to be done. Gazing at her wedding ring, she grinned to herself.

Six years of wedded bliss has passed along with two gorgeous babies and another on the way. She couldn't have asked for more as she rubbed her stomach.

After she and Etienne married, it was unanimous they would live in the future. Etienne couldn't ask Stephanie to leave behind her work or friends, and honestly he liked it better than his own previous life. His music was published all over the world and he took up part ownership of the Detroit Opera House. Money was never an issue for the Destler household.

They lived in simplicity and were luckily not isolated from Etienne's family. His decision to live there had triggered an opening in time allowing Erik and his family to visit whenever they wanted.

Stephanie chuckled over the memory of the awestruck faces of Christine, Maddy, and the others. There had been so many questions that Stephanie was thankful that her husband could help answer them for her. To help them "fit in", Stephanie and Etienne bought them modern-stylish clothes that they could wear to avoid suspicion.

And Stephanie's family?

The Larsons' didn't know their son-in-law originated from the last century. The matter would be too complicated for them to understand and Stephanie didn't want to deal with that. Her father was thrilled that his daughter found someone she could love after Dan, but her mother was slightly disappointed. She eventually grew to like Etienne and that was all that mattered.

Even though the past could come to the future, it didn't mean that the future didn't go to the past. Every Sunday dinner was spent with Erik and Christine. It gave Etienne the opportunity to speak to Jeanette and apologize for his actions. The young woman was hurt and resulted with her father backing out his support with the Populaire. Etienne helped with all he could to make up for the loss in his parents' theatre until a new patron was found.

The last they heard from Jeanette that she had fallen in love with an Austrian artist and were to be engaged.

Stephanie managed to keep a friendship with Dan Shaw, to her pleasure, and set up Veronica with him. The result: they married. The news was a shocker, especially when Veronica wasn't a fan of marriage. But the couple was happy and was to have a baby boy in the coming spring.

The little bell sounded. Stephanie took out the warm, buttery biscuits and set them on the stove to cool. Turning off the oven, she felt a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a brush of hot air in her ear.

"Hmm… smells good," Etienne whispered, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"It sure does. But no eating until your parents come," Stephanie said.

"I wasn't talking about dinner," he growled, bringing her around for a kiss on the lips.

Stephanie smacked his chest and clicked her tongue. "You're a beast! Keep that up and after this one there might be another Destler!"

"I don't mind. In fact, I hope for encouragement," he winked. "You're beautiful. Have I told you that today?"

"No not yet," she laughed.

"You are and I love you." Etienne bent down for another kiss only to be interrupted by two giggling toddlers.

"Eww!! Daddy's kissing Mommy!" Erik cried in disgust.

Etienne laughed and kneeled at his son's level. "Ah, you say that now, but you're going to meet a girl you want to keep kissing all the time."

The three-year-old wrinkled his nose and made a face. "Girls have cooties!"

"Maybe they do and that's why I can't stop kissing your mother." Etienne teased as he glanced behind to his wife.

The little boy blanched and everyone laughed.

"I second that," came a familiar deep voice.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" the children screamed as they made a mad dash over to greet their grandparents with hugs and kisses.

Etienne stood and waited to embrace his parents once they finished their grandparent ritual. Stephanie warmly welcomed her in-laws as she hugged them after her husband.

"And how is the little one?" Christine cooed to Stephanie's belly.

"He's doing fine," Stephanie answered.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't understand why women do that," Erik told his son.

"Oh like you haven't talked or sang to the children when I was pregnant," Christine said. "I think he talked more to them than I did and I was carrying them!"

"The same with Etienne but he won't admit it," Stephanie grinned.

Etienne cleared his throat. "Um, is there anything I can get you? Drinks?"

They answered no and in a half hour they were sitting around the table for dinner. Christine and Erik told them of the latest opera that was being rehearsed and that Maddy was expecting her fourth this summer.

As they ate and talked, Stephanie sat back and reflected on the many changes that had occurred. She never would have pictured this was how her life would turn out and she had Erik's destined lessons on love to thank for.

_In the end we all found our angels._

Exchanging a knowing look with Etienne, Stephanie felt a kick in her womb and smiled.

The End


End file.
